Viaje Escolar, todo sea por aprender
by karlyhux Cullen
Summary: Rose,Jasper y Grace ah logrado su objetivo planear el viaje de practicas a Puerto Vallarta, y todo podra pasar en un viaje de 80 "estudiates" ah y un par de colados Emmett y Alice.por fin abra LM, /todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a S. Meyer algunos otros de mi invención al igual que la historia…**

**Capitulo 1**

"**Viaje"**

**ROSALIE POV**

Cuando arribamos a la Ciudad de México lo primero que hicimos fue buscar a Alice y a mi oso pero no los vimos por ningún lado, Dios conociendo a Alice aun estarían de compras, Corrimos al Autobús , Grace había tenido la brillante idea de darles itinerarios a todos y mapas así sabríamos la hora en que teníamos que estar en cada sitio de ese modo tendríamos un poco mas de libertad ,y ahora teníamos media hora para llegar al autobús , pero nosotros fuimos lo mas rápido posible queríamos dejar el equipaje e ir a buscar a Emmett y Alice.

Cuando llegamos Emmett y Ali nos esperaban yo corrí y besar a mi y Jasper hiso lo mismo con Alice , ya juntos lo primero que hicimos fue ir a comprar tres teléfonos celulares no queríamos pasar lo mismo que en Toronto uno lo tendríamos Emmett y yo, otro Ali y mi hermano y otro Grace y Cris si el mismo Cris el dela fiesta de fin de año con la hermosa casa el era parte de nuestro club escolar era de lo mejor ese chico desde que lo conocí era uno de mis mejores amigos bueno amiga por que el no tenia complejos en ese sentido.

Jasper ahora estaba más relajado había planeado enseñar ah Alice toda clase de deportes acuáticos. Y media hora después de nuestra llegada todo estaba listo, los autobuses eran dos y en cada uno viajaban 40 estudiantes , estábamos casi listo para empezar el trayecto; algo largo 13 horas nos había dicho el conductor ,mas largo que el vuelo pero era parte de la aventura viajar por carretera , entonces el conductor pidió que lo escucháramos .

-Chicos miren son las 6 de la tarde el transito ah esta hora es algo pesado, yo le sugeriría que esperáramos ata las 10 de la noche para salir de la ciudad la verdad es que de es manera tardamos un hora promedio y si salimos ahora mínimo serán 3, mi sugerencia es que vallan coman algo y conozcan un poco.

Todos pusimos cara de decepción pero bueno si el conductor decía que era lo mejor lo escucharíamos y la verdad yo si tenia hambre.

-Vallamos a buscar algo tradicional que comer.

-Rosalie no me digas que quieres pollo con mole jajaja

-Jasper cállate y comete tus barras

-No te burles la verdad prefiero comer mis barras a estar enfermo todo el viaje …

-Jazzi leoncito vamos , yo si quiero probar algo es mi primera ves en México…

-Anda Jazzi vamos.

Emmett imito el tono y la cara de Alice y no le hiso gracia a mi hermano pero ya estábamos caminado buscando en la calles de México algo que comer , pero no había nada vamos siempre dicen que México esta rodeado de puestos donde comer y ahora donde estaban.

-Me rindo el destino no quiere que pruebe la rica gastronomía Mexicana.

-Solo un poco mas Rose por favor yo tengo hambrita , anda mi amor solo un poco mas si ay te cansaste yo te cargo

-Amor no es eso ,pero no hay nada…

Asta que escuchamos

"Lleve su ricos y deliciosos tamales Oaxaqueños "

Que Oaxaqueños de Oaxaca yo había estado hay y la comida era única a lo lejos vi como se aproximaba un señor en un puesto rodante si en una bicicleta estos si que era raro , y por eso al principio Grace y Alice se mostraron renuentes a comer pero el olor era tan suculento que pronto se convencieron .

-Rose esto esta delicioso , señor por favor deme otro y que tiene algo para tomar…

-Claro señorita que bueno que le allá gustado y mire tengo atolito..

-Atolito como que es atolito…

-Ah pues es como una malteada pero caliente, pruébalo vas a ver que esta muy rico.

Comimos y después de eso decidimos ir a comprar algunas provisiones , agua galletas yogurt y cosa así para el viaje.

Al regresar al autobús Emmett con un gran esfuerzo saco mi mantita de una de las maletas.

Y así 10 en punto todo estábamos listo al principio todos cantábamos y bromeábamos pero como entro la noche uno a uno empezaron a caer en un profundo sueño , yo contemplaba por la ventana me encantaba la quietud dela carretera ,Emmett me dejo disfrutar de mi paz y quietud mientras el jugaba PSP era la forma de darnos nuestro espacio después de un par de hora el me busco yo despegue la vista de la ventana y empecé a cubrirme con mi mantita, me acomódame en su pecho para dormir , pero antes mi adorado novio jugaría con mis nervios,

-Mi amor nadie ve que pasa debajo de la manta.

-El empezó a jugar con mi ombligo y acariciar mi vientre eso era de lo mas habitual entre nosotros , pero lo que hiso después no estaba en nuestro itinerario el empezó a jugar con el borde de mi ropa interior y sin decir nada empezó desatar los listone que lo sujetaban eso me tomo por sorpresa pero sentir sus manso sobre mis vientre era algo adictivo , pero el no siguió mas a bajo , asta que subió sus manso para acariciar mis pechos , su carisias eran algo que me hacia perderme y en un movimiento rápido desbrocho mi sostén .

-Así dormirás mas cómoda

-Gracias amor a veces estas cosas son algo tortuosas.

-Si quieres te ayudo mas..

-Amor no estamos solos así que mejor nos calmamos …

-Esta bien, Rose de verdad que no se como lo haces ,si a mi me vuelves loco , pero creo que yo no a ti…

-Eso crees amor , la verdad me cuesta mucho trabajo mas de lo que podrías imaginar.

En es momento tome su manso y le di un beso pero antes de desistir y dormirnos una idea paso por mi mente en algún lugar había leído que besar el dedo índice le podría generar algo de placer y así sin más me lance a comprar dicha teoría empecé a besar y acariciar su palma asta lo vi de forma seductora y comencé a chupar su dedo índice como si este fuera un Carmelo el solo se tenso un poco y apretó los dientes , el artículo era cierto cuando creí que era conveniente me detuve y le sonreí

-Amor eso fue algo diferente…

-Te gusto, bueno espero te hayas relajado y ahora mejor nos dormimos si amor …

Acomode la almohada para mi oso y yo me recosté sobre su pecho y el me empezó acariciar la cabeza asta que los dos nos quedamos dormidos…

…

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando me desperté estábamos detenidos al parecer había una especia de reten pero no parecía que fuera algo malo. Cuando vi a Emmett el aun dormía contemplarlo de ese modo me dio la necesidad de escribirlo todo lo que me hacia sentir en ese preciso instante así que con cuidado saque un pañuelo de mi bolsa y un Bolígrafo empecé a escribir algún día se lo daría.

Paso mas menso una hora antes de que el despertar ay cuando comenzó a moverse yo guarde mi pequeña carta y me acurruqué en su pecho…

-Buenos días Amor

-Me saludo con un dulce beso

-Buenos días dormiste bien …..

-Si soñé contigo y tu amor,

-Yo no soñé nada pero ya veo por que; estaba en tu sueño jajaja

-Oye amor puedes abrochar mi sostén antes de que alguien más despierte…

-Si perdón lo olvide

El me ayudo a como darme después el se levanto y bajo la bolsa donde había algo que comer ,me tendió una manzana y un yogurt mientras que el tomo una bolsa de frituras otro 3 yogurts un paquete de galletas de chocolate y una bolsa de malvaviscos.

-Amor que forma es esa de alimentarse

El sonrió con esa sonrisa de niño que me derretía y yo no pude reprenderlo mas. Mientras comíamos le pedí me pasara mi neceser tenia que peinarme mi cabello a esta horas ya debería de estar algo fuera de su lugar apenas terminaba cuando Ali se asomo del asiento delantero

-Buenos días tortolitos díganme que hicieron noche después de que el autobús se durmió

Hay mi cuñada siempre con su sentido del humor tan peculiar

-Yo contemple el paisaje..

-Y yo juegue PSP.

-Vamos eso díganselo a Jazz a mi no me engañan.

-Además yo no te cuestiono sobre que haces con mi hermano.

-Bueno pero a un si se los diré anoche Jazz y yo fingimos dormir mientras espiábamos a los demás y miren que vimos unas cosas ….

Eso quería decir que sabían los que había pasado entre nosotros no o si, todo paso bajo la manta

-Hola chicos como pasaron la noche , digo por que seria de lo más ridículo preguntar como durmieron …

-Grace tu por que no tienes a Jared que si no , pero no te preocupes en solidaridad contigo nos portaremos bien .

-Mi amor no sea cruel con mi amiga

-Déjalo ya me vengare …

-Grace….

-Ok basta todos callados ahora les diré cuales son sus habitaciones , que se callen que no me entienden …

**GRITOS GRITOS SILBIDOS SILBIDOS**

**EMMETT POV**

Grace se había desesperado…

-Que se callen…..

Mi Rose se levanto y también grito , valla esto parecía guardería, ella de la forma mas sutil se dirigió al tipo que traía el i pod contado a las bocinas, se inclino y lo tomo por la barbilla , a ver como y yo seguí en mi asiento ,no tuve que seguirla esto no me gustaba

- Richard cariño acaso , no estas escuchando a Grisi , así que cállate ….

Rose le sacudió la barbilla , cosa que no le gusto nada a la chica que estaba a su lado, pero el imbécil puso sonrisa de borreguito y estaba a un paso de levantarse y contestar algo ,pero yo ya estaba detrás de mi adorada novia y no tuve mas que apoyar sus acciones y dirigí una mirada amenazadora… Acto seguido silencio sepulcral.

-Grase ahora si puedes seguir…

-Gracias Emm …El hotel se divide en dos secciones A y B el nombre del hotel como ya lo vieron en sus mapas es Plaza Pelícanos Grand Beach Resort y todos tienen ya habitaciones asignadas y ahora les diré cuales son presten atención que no se los voy a repetir ...

-Grase pero en base a que criterio nos acomodaste ose por que no nos pediste opinión, es injusto tu solo escogiste el sitio y ahora que te crees organizadora….

-_ Eskarlet _a ver querida el profesor me asigno a mi y a los Hale para organizar todo y de eso nos hemos encargado y para que lo sepas si soy la organizadora.

-Si ya veo tanto que han traído a una niña y guardaespaldas…

-Querida si tu querías traer a alguien solo hacia falta me lo dijeras, pero vamos todos sabemos que tu te puedes entretener con cualquiera…

-Señoritas por favor tranquilas si no hace falta esto, yo estoy sumamente agradecido con los señores Hale que con sus magníficos contactos encontraron el sitio perfecto para hospedarnos y una visita a una de las mejores Empresas, y la señorita Cullen y el señor McCarty son invitados míos, así que ahora presten atención a la señorita Klim.

En al habitación 211 esta Hale, McCarty ,Whitton y Anderson , en al habitación …

-Grisi preciosa eso quiere decir que habrá una chica en nuestra habitación …

- Richard ,No te hagas ilusiones, Hale Jasper , habitación 2212 Raysmo, Maller Sandrew y Allen

Este imbécil estaba acabando con mi paciencia no me gustaba la manera en la que veía a mi Rose, y no conforme con eso tenia ahora que compartir la habitación con ese imbécil, aun que por otro lado dicen que a los enemigos es mejor tenerlos cerca.

Grace siguió asta llegar ala habitación 230

-Habitación 230 Cullen, Hale, y Hackett.

-Hey como no es justo solo tres en esa habitación ….

-No Eskarlet yo también dormiré hay…

Bueno creo que las habitaciones son estaban mal Grase nos había dicho que la nuestra estaba enfrente de la de ellas y que Cris no tendría problema de cambiar con el y así, Rose y yo podríamos dormir juntos, si dormir no la presionaría para que hiciera nada que ella no quisiera pero después de lo que había pasado anoche ya no estaba tan seguro de quien era mas perverso…

ya eran casi las 10 y el sol empezaba a sentirse, me levante y fui a preguntarle al conductor si aun faltaba mucho …

-Bueno días que tal el viajo , mire le traje algo para que desayune…

-Gracias amigo , la verdad había planeado que nos detuviéramos a desayunar pero hace un par de hora hubo un reten y pues eso nos tiene un poco retrasados, pero pues que atento de su parte…

-entonces todavía nos falta mucho..

-No solo cosa de una hora como máximo….

Platique un poco mas con el conductor era un hombre trabajador, me platicó algo sobre su familia y me dio recomendaciones de cosa que no tenia que dejar de hacer en México.

-Bueno yo dejo de importunarlo y mejor me voy a mi lugar.

Regrese a mi asiento que ahora estaba ocupado por Grace y Alice si las tres se habían metido en una plaza para dos personas, yo me fui a sentar con mi cuñado.

-Jasper como vas te ves algo cansado…

-Si la verdad Ali duerme muy mal , no se lo digas pero no descanse nada anoche…

-Entiéndela, no es cómodo dormir en un autobús.

-Y mi hermana que tal durmió…

-Me imagino que bien no me dijo lo contrario , pues duérmete yo voy con Cris así te dejo solo para que descanse falta como 1 hora…

-Gracias Emm, y también por aguantar a mi hermana….

-No sabes que la amo…

Le costaba trabajo escuchar eso pero nuestra relación era mejor cada día.

**Aquí les dejo el primero de esta aventura no es mucho pero en el siguiente capitulo bueno mejor les dejo un adelanto …**

-Jóvenes este es el final del recorrido, esta es la hacienda principal donde todo eso que vieron atrás empezó conózcanla tiene 1 hora para pasearse por su alrededores y que mejor forma de conocer Guadalajara que probando nuestro Tequila …

Había una barra en un estilo muy tradicional y tres mujeres que empezaron a servir algo que llamaban caballitos y otras bebidas con Tequila nadie lo dudo y todos se acercaron tomar alguna de las bebidas…

-Mi amor , toma y no acepto un no anda brinda conmigo.

**Espero les guste , dejen Reviews y conviértanse en parte de la historia…alas chicas que simpre leen y dejan su com.. les agradezco mil espero también me apoyen en esta loka idea… **

Era uno de eso caballitos, rose me tendió uno y un limón la verdad no sabía como se tomaba esto si ya se va a sonar ridículo pero pues casi nunca tomaba de hecho solo me había emborrachado en muy contadas ocasiones …

-Así cuñado…

Jasper levanto el dichoso caballito lo tomo todo de un trago y después se chupo el limón, Rose me vio y me sonrió..

-Salud mi amor por nosotros …asta el fondo….


	2. Tequila

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a S. Meyer algunos otros de mi invención al igual que la historia..**

"**Tequila"**

**JASPER POV**

-Jazzi corazón despierta…

Era mi Ali que se encontraba dándome muchos besitos hay adoraba que hiciera eso…

-Jazz despierta ya llegamos , corazón anda despierta …

-Alice ,Alice observa esto se hace así…

-Jasper, vas hacer tío , Emmett y yo …

-Que, que has dicho donde esta ese …

-Tranquilo era broma ahora anda despierta hemos llegado anda ,anda en 20 minutos empieza el recorrido hay una regaderas en la plata…

-Rose solo Jasper se bañara verdad…

-No Emmett todos así que anden vamos,

-Rose yo me bañe antes de salir para acá así que no veo por que me tengo que bañar..

-Emmett eso ase mas de 24 horas además no pienso regresar con fotos donde todo nos veamos sucios y agotados por un viaje tan largo, te advierto si no lo haces no te doy besitos…

-Donde dijiste que estaban esa regaderas o dame una manguera lo que sea….

-Tomen en esta bolsa hay ropa adecuada el sol aquí es algo abrasador pero no veo por que no podamos broncearnos un poco…

Bajamos lo mas rápido que pudimos y yo mi cuñado y el amigo de las chicas Cris nos fuimos a duchar, Ali ahora escogía mi ropa y en el viaje no seria la excepción.

**ALICE POV**

Jazzi me daba cualquier cosa para hacerme feliz y ahora dejaba que yo escogiera su ropa , estaba segura que todo lo que había escogido le encantaría , pero lo que ahora me tenia algo sorprendida ,era Rose llevaba una playera con la leyenda ,"_Only McCarty" _su atuendo era muy simple sus jeans azul deslavados y la playera sin mangas que mostraba ligeramente una línea de su vientre sencillo pero se veía genial ,yo me puse unos shorts cortitos color caki y una blusa rosa con abertura en la espalda y Grace opto por unos vestido ligero color rojo , nos apresuramos lo más posible , para evitar encontrarnos con Eskarlet y su sequito malvado …

-Grace, tenemos algunas cosa que reclamarte, la verdad nos resulta muy desagradable que no nos hayan dicho que podíamos tomar ruan ducha rápida …

-Chicas yo mande correos electrónicos a ala mayoría ,a los mails que tengo y les pedí que le avisaran a los demás , pero no es mi culpa que nadie las quiera…

-Grace vamos la verdad es que si te pasaste , y no por el hecho de querer vernos glamorosa como ustedes si no por el símpele hecho de que es una necesidad primordial ,llevamos lo mismo fuera de nuestra casa y el viaje ah sido agotador…

-Marlene , no se por que te molestas en pedirles las cosas por favor ,si estas no entienden ósea parece que vivir tanto bajo el sol les quemo la neuronas …

-Eskarlet no es necesario seguir pelando mira a mi no me han hecho nada malo y no entiendo esta situación entre ustedes , yo solo quiero saber si podrían pedir que el recorrido se retrasara un poco para poder hacernos al igual que ustedes …

-Ose que tengo que pedirles las cosas por favor ;nunca ni en sueños les pediría algo de favor a estas … Julia, Caro , Marlen nos vamos …

-No yo si me quiero bañar estoy algo sucia me tiraste un café o lo olvidas …

-Pues haya tu….

-Marlen mira de verdad no quiero ser mala onda pero esa son cuestiones de la empresa y pues no solo nos atienden a notros hay otras excursiones , pero mira faltan como 10 minutos se que es mucho pedir pero aquí tenemos una toalla extra y si no tiene inconveniente nosotros podemos ir por tu ropa …

-Es que mi maleta esta muy al fondo y me dijeron que no la podemos sacar ,hay muchas enzima.

Ups a lo mejor eran todas las maletas que traíamos nosotras.

-Marlen mira toma yo iba a usar esta camiseta pero pues ya no la use y tendrás que ponerte tus mismo jeans…

-Gracias Rose , mejor me apuro …

Valla esta chica no era tan mala como sus amigas ,esperamos que saliera y la ayudamos arreglarse poquito después salimos las cuatro…

-Gracias chicas digo no me veo igual de linda que ustedes pero tampoco tan mal jajaja

-Vamos Marlene te puedo decir que alguien que usa algo escogido por Ali no se pude ver mal y ella me escogió esa blusa…

La blusa era una blusa purpura con un solo tirante y el detalle de una pequeña flor en ese tirante era linda sencilla pero linda…

-Y por que no la usaste Rose bueno aún que tu blusa es original que es McCarty

-Ah , Emmett se apellida McCarty, y pues es una forma de decir que soy solo de el, es ridículo tal ves pero cuando amas ah alguien como yo ah el es solo una forma mas de expresar lo que sentimos…

Si sentíamos en plural cuando vi a Emm supe el por que el llevaba una playera sin magas blanca con una leyenda similar ala de Rose solo que esta decía "_Only Hale" _

-Emmett te enamoraste de mi novio…

-No yo no tengo la culpa que la familia de Rose haya adoptado a tu novio, es que Jazz son tan diferentes Rose si es buena onda jajaja

-Que graciosa cuñado , que gracioso…

-Emm, amor por que haces enojar a mi hermano…

-Su novia empezó…

Emmett ponía cara de niño regañado y Rose como siempre no resistía consentir a su novio …

**ROSALIE POV**

-Valla ustedes se ven geniales , dan envidia …

-No lo digas así Marlene , a por cierto no los presente , Amor ella es Marlen creo que será parte de nuestro club ahora jajaja y Marlen el es Emmett mi novio …

-Rose y donde esta su pareja….

-Yo no tengo novio…

-Rose y dime como se supone que cambiaremos de pareja si ella no tiene pareja…

-Ustedes son swingingers …..

Otra ves la bromita de mi novio , que forma de presentarse primero a mi amiga ya hora Marlene

-Jajajajaja hay amor de verdad que creo que su cara supero ala de Grace aquella ves que le dije lo del trió jajaja , Marlene tranquila solo estaba jugando …

-Si mi novio es algo graciosito…

-No me digas Marlen te propuso un trió junto con Rose…

-No a mi me propuso un cambio de pareja si me hubiera dicho del trió creo que hubiera dio que si jajajajaja ….

-Chicos por acá por favor vamos ah empezar este recorrido anden acérquense…. Mi nombre es Jose y seré su guía por el día de hoy …

El guía comenzó a dar su explicación en la pequeña estancia había algunas fotos que narraban la historia de la tequilera y después de darnos explicación nos pidió que lo siguiéramos asta donde estaban las plantaciones nos dijo cual era el proceso que llevaba el agave... ( nota : para las que no saben el agave es una planta similar al aloe vera pero muy grande jajaja y de color azulado , por eso es agave azul y el jimador es el hombre que le corta las varas por así decirlo al agave para que quede solo la piña que es de apariencia similar ala piña fruto pero mas muchos mas grande pesa un mínimo de 20 kilos es por decir la raíz del agave después de un proceso algo largo el jugo de esta se convierte en el Conocido tequila )

-Posteriormente los jimadores pelan la piña y la llevan asta el hornos donde se cose y luego se muele, pero el día de hoy tenemos una plaza para el trabajo de jimador así que hare una audición necesito dos hombres fuertes claro esta ya que esta cuña pesa aproximadamente 10 kg…

-Yo yo lo hare…

-Amor, no Emmett, es que no…

-Rose déjalo va hacer divertido , mira quien es el otro voluntario ..

Richard , Richard era el otro voluntario ..

-Pero vamos les facilitare su trabajo señores no tengo una tapatía ala mano `pero si unos ojos de tapatía señorita podría ayudarme a motivar a estos hombres, aceptaría regalarle un beso al ganador…

-Si anda Rose sabemos que Emm ganara no habrá problema ,

-Ok Señores a mi señal , ahora….

Emmett tomo ese enorme barreta que al final tenia una navaja muy, muy filos ay empezó a trabajar gracias al calor pronto empezaron a escurrir unas gotitas de sudor sobre su frente y luego sobre los brazos eso brazos que se marcaban en cada movimiento cuando por el movimiento su playera corría el riesgo de ensuciarse se dio el lujo de ir asta dónde me encontraba y quitársela , fue cuando me di cuenta que todas las chicas presentes estaban mas que pendientes de los movimientos de mi novio su abdomen estaba lleno de pequeñas gotas de sudor y su pantalones estaban en un borde tentador, dónde se apreciaba lo bien trabajado de su cuerpo …

-Emmett , Apúrate que te ganan ..

Alice grito y me saco de mi fantasía y era verdad Richard no era tan malo, no era tan fuerte pero hacia su esfuerzo…

-Emmett apresúrate si no quieres que bese a …..

Mi motivación hiso a Emmett recordar el premio y empezó trabajar mas rápidamente , segundos después mi novio estaba corriendo así donde me encontraba …

-Tenemos un ganador , procedamos a otorgarle su premio , señorita…

No tuvo que decirme lo dos veces me acerqué a mi novio y el me tomo entre su brazos para cargarme y frente a todos me beso el beso fue algo húmedo pero no tan descarado como solíamos ser cuando terminó le tendí su playera.

-Mi amor anda póntela que no me gusta como te ven…

-Rose ya ves lo que yo siento cuando cundo alguien te ve , pero mira por eso es esta linda playera un que debería decir Señor de Hale , aun que eso también daría a mal entendidos como la bromita de Ali…

-Eso tiene solución le ponemos _SEÑOR DE ROSALIE HALE_ jajaja

-O solo falta que tu no te separares de mi y me des mucho muchos besos ….

Emm empezó a besarme me cargo a su espalda y seguimos con el recorrido entramos ala fabrica dónde se procesaba todo , ala embotelladora y en por ultimo la antigua hacienda , Emmett en ningún momento me bajo de su espalda…

-Rosalie trajiste a tu gorila para que no te canses o es que eres tan sosa que as olvidado como se caminar….

Hay la odiaba era de lo peor Eskarlet me sacaba de mis casillas…

-Tranquila Rose son solo celos ella bueno como decirlo no la aguantarían ni 1 metro por que debes reconocer que debajo de esa supuesta figura hay una faja o no querida jajaja…..

Marlene empezaba a ser una gran aliada ese cometario la había dejado calladita…

-Si quieres yo te doy mi dieta así tal ves alguien podría cargarte como lo ase mi oso conmigo…

-Mi amor tu no haces dieta, te la pasas comiendo Chocolates …

-Mi amor bueno pero por que tenemos que perder el tiempo con ella….

-Chicos, el recorrido llega asta aquí espero les haya sido muy educativo para ustedes, el ultimo punto es la antigua hacienda aquí comenzó todo eso que ya le mostré y ahora pues conózcanla disfrútenla y disfruten Guadalajara , ah si como cortesía ahora nuestro barman prepara bebidas , obviamente con tequila para su degustación ….

Unas edecanes empezaron a llenar caballitos y después empezaron a ofrecerlos yo tome dos y un par de limones …

**EMMETT POV**

Era uno de eso caballitos, rose me tendió uno y un limón la verdad no sabía como se tomaba esto si ya se va a sonar ridículo pero pues casi nunca tomaba de hecho solo me había emborrachado en muy contadas ocasiones…

-Así cuñado…

Jasper levanto el dichoso caballito lo tomo todo de un trago y después se chupo el limón, Rose me vio y me sonrió..

-Salud mi amor por nosotros…asta el fondo…

-Ah que es esto Rosalie…

-Tequila mi amor no agás tanto drama

Mi cara debió mostrar lo difícil que había sido tragar esto quemaba la garganta era bastante fuerte , pero su sabor no era tan malo , apenas había tomado el primero cuando Rose ya tenia otro en la mano y esta ves brindaba con su amiga , ellas me tendieron otro caballito y no tuve mas remedio que repetir la operación minutos después comencé a marearme …..y Rose la verdad es que brindaba a una velocidad algo apresurada…

-Emmett estas bien….

-Si claro solo necesito un minuto,

-No intentes seguirle el paso a Rose nadie lo logra , pero si sigue así necesitara de que alguien la cuide así que te recomiendo que no tomes mas…

-Jazz cuantas de estas cosas lleva Rose….

-Ellas y Grace están a punto de terminarse la botella, como la consiguieron no me preguntes jajaja …

-Ok y como ago. para ya no sentirme mareado …

-Vamos caminar un poco quiero comprarle algo a Ali …

-Y las chicas…

-Ellas van a estar bien no se moverán de aquí conozco a mi hermana.

-Jasper Alice también esta tomando eso…

-Solo tomo un par, pero no te preocupes ya le advertí a Rose que no le de mas solo esta tomando refresco…

-Bueno por que no olvides que ella es mi responsabilidad Esme me matará si algo malo le pasara.

Le hice caso a mi cuñado y fuimos al tienda de souvenirs, yo también tenia que escoger algunas cosas para mi familia y para Rose, estuvimos cerca de medio hora y para ese momento ya me sentía mejor si me sentí bien asta que llegamos el sitio donde habíamos dejado alas chicas y a Cris pero ya no estaban ….

-hola Jazz buscas a tu hermana….

-Ellas preguntaron hace un momento por ustedes, fueron al autobús a buscarlos…

-Gracias Caro te debo una

-Ni que lo digas bueno yo me voy ….

Salimos rumbo al autobús lo mas seguro es que quisieran recoger algo el itinerario decía que el recorrido terminaba alas 2 y que tomaríamos el autobús alas 3 lo que nos daba una hora para comer…

-Pues aquí no están…

-Si ya me di cuenta hay que encontrarlas Emmett, la verdad si habían tomado mucho ….

-Te dije que no había que dejarlas…

Bueno pues lo único que podíamos hacer era buscarlas …

-Jasper llama a tu hermana, no olvídalo ella me dio el teléfono a mi …

-Y el otro teléfono lo tengo yo , y el de Grace…

-Cierto…

Marcamos y valla sorpresa el teléfono empezó a sonar en la bolsa que Rosalie me había dado …..

**ALICE POV**

Me sentía mareada es mas me costaba trabajo caminar jamás en mi vida había tomado pero bueno estaba con mi cuñada adorada ,cuando voltee a verla me percate que su cara estaba algo enrojecida Dios santo estaba borracha y Grace también voltee a ver a mi ultima esperanza Cris, no este asta tirado estaba por que a mi ah pero ahora también Marlene estaba con nosotras cuando la vi no supe interpretar su estado …

-Marlene te sientes bien …

-No Ali me siento algo mareada , pero creo que estoy mejor que ellos …

-Tenemos que encontrar a Jazz y a Emmett .

-Rosalie , Grace , Cris vamos anden tenemos que buscar a los chicos …

-Si tiene razón

Rosalie hablaba de manera extraña trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, pero estaba algo pasada de copas o mas bien dicho de caballitos.

-Hola Marlen que tal tus nuevas amigas..

-Richard si vas a molestar vete …

-No tranquila diem buscan a Hale …

-Si

-Estaban el la tienda de souvenirs , pero después los vi salir iban a la iglesia , no se a que creo que Ivana tomar unas fotos …

Hay era extraño pero bueno mejor ir a buscarlos salimos y no encontramos a nadie y empezamos caminar , había pasado casi media hora cundo volvimos a ver a Richard..

-Estas perdida vamos dejen de buscar a eso dos mejor las invitamos a comer y mira Marlen que a tu nuevas amigas les hace falta que se les baje la borrachera ..

-No gracias , lo vamos seguir buscando.

Pero entonces un mal paso de Rosalie acabo con toda la búsqueda no sabia como puso pero ahora estaba en el suelo y se quejaba de un dolor en su rodilla enseguida Richard se ofreció a ayudarnos se agacho y empezó revisarla.

-Rose cual rodilla te lastimaste…

-la derecha….

-Ok a ver déjame ver …

-No la otra derecha

Valla mi cuñada estaba aun muy mal como que la otra derecha …

-Rosalie solo tenemos una derecha

-Alice no necesita que la reprendas se lastimo …

-Mira lo mejor es que la llevamos al autobús

-Ok , Rosalie te puedes levantar , puedes caminar …

-Creó que si …

Pero apenas se intentó levantar y se tambaleo …

-Rose preciosa mejor te llevo yo…

Richard tomo a mi cuñada y la cargo hay si Emmett se enteraba nada bueno iba ….

-Alice , Alice despierta que te paso …

**GRACE POV**

Genial Rose y Alice estaban fuera de batalla Alice se había desmallado y yo del susto ahora estaba mas consiente que nunca …

-Por Dios alguien ayúdeme …

Richard le pidió a Ian que cargara Alice y este también la tomo en brazos, no podía poner peros ahora teníamos que ir con ellos …

**EMMETT POV**

Llevábamos media hora buscándolas y no las encontrabas.

-Hola guapos aun buscan a sus novias , creo que ellas dejaron de buscarlos hace un rato …

-Eskarlet donde están …

-Yo solo les digo lo que vi hace un momento, las vi en los brazos de Ian y Richard, vamos Jazz que hace al lado de una niña tu necesitas alguien que pueda ser mas cariñosa contigo…

-Eskarlet mira yo quiero a Alice y si esto es un truco tuyo mejor dímelo ahora …

-Cual truco yo no puse a Rose ya a Alice en brazos de otros hombres….

-Jasper vamos hay que encontrarlas…

-Si tienes razón.

Estábamos cerca del autobús a lo mejor ellas están hay con o sin eso imbéciles pero si era cierto que estaban en brazos de ellos como había pasado, cuando giramos la calle los vimos a lo lejos y si efectivamente eso imbéciles llevaban cargando a dos chicas pero no distinguíamos quienes eran.

-Mira Jasper hay están.

-Dode ese imbécil le ay hecho algo ah Ali lo voy a…

-Tranquilo a mi tampoco me gusta todo esto pero mejor no me enojo asta saber que paso anda vallamos ..

Empezamos a correr y pronto les dimos alcance.

-Rosalie

El imbécil de Richard se giro y llevaba en los brazos a mi novia Rose aun se veía ebria y no muy consiente …

-Emmett que bueno que están aquí Rose se callo se lastimo la Rodilla y Alice ellas se desmayo. …

-Como que se desmayo por que, Alice , Ali preciosa soy yo Jazz responde Princesa responde por favor …

Gracias Dios milagrosamente Alice respondió ala voz de Jasper .

-Que paso aquí …

-Lo que ya te dije Emmett Rose pues se lastimo la Rodilla no pudo caminar mas y luego Alice se desmayo y pues después ellos nos encontraron y nos ayudaron …

-Pero donde estaban

-Pues es que Richard nos dijo que ustedes habían salido ya de la hacienda así que salimos a buscarlos y luego

-Richard ya veo , gracias por ayudarla pero ya no hace falta que ya veo lo que paso aquí …

-De que hablas yo solo las ayude…

-Si mira déjalo no quiero hacer problemas de mas solo por favor en el futuro mantente alejado de mi novia …

Tome a Rose en mis brazos y minutos después se durmió hay me debía una explicación una que podía entrever esto había sido planeado, nos dirigismo al autobús y deje a Rose recostada para que así pudiéramos ir por algo de comer entre toda la confusión no habíamos comido ,caminamos mucho asta que encontramos un pequeño restaurante dónde en la parte exterior había un trompo de carne vendían en tacos era lo mas sencillo de llevar pedimos varias ordenes y nos encaminamos de regreso al autobús , todos comimos menos Rose que estaba dormida no quería despertarla de se modo se le pasaría la borrachera.

-Grace como te sientes …

-Algo mareada pero no tan mal , la comida me ayudara, gracias por preocuparte.

-No si no te cuidara Rose se quedaría sin su mejor amiga y bueno Jared también se molestaría aun poco,

-De verdad.

-Si pero no le digas que te lo dije ahora pórtate bien y deja de sonsacar a mi novia , jajaja

-Jajajajaja si lo prometo no más locuras mínimo en dos días jajaja.

El viaje fue mas largo de los previsto eran al rededor de las 7:30 cuando pro fin vimos el mar yo nunca había visto un playa del tipo soleada cuando empezamos a bajar así la bahía , el olor a sal fue demasiado era un aroma nuevo para mi pero no para Rose ella empezó a despertar como si eso la regresara de su largo viaje con Morfeo…

-Huele a mi casa...

-Amor como te sientes mejor…

-A me duele un poco la cabeza cuando tome …

-Solo una botella , pero no te duele nada mas …..

-Me paso algo hicimos algo de lo que deba acordarme….

-Rosalie , como pudiste olvidarlo hicimos el amor y tu lo olvidas…

-Emmett deja de jugar como, paso donde, no tu estas jugando conmigo….

-Ojal fuera un juego pero Rose tu me dijiste que estaba segura que me ambas y no había razón de esperar asta me pediste que tuviéramos un hijo … por lo tanto no nos cuidamos…

-Es una de tus bromas , no por Dios como sucedió ose , si yo hubiera dicho algo así me acordaría es mas si tu y yo hubiéramos…

-Grace anda dice lo dile que no juego …

-Pues no juega ahora que después de lo que me dijiste no te culpo por querer olvidarlo…

-Ambos dejen de jugar de verdad no es gracioso …

-No Rosalie, lo que neo es gracioso es que lo hayas olvidado,

-Emmett perdón pero es que tu debiste darte cuenta que no era el momento que yo apenas estaba cociente y aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah .

Rose intentó levantarse y eso al parecer le lastimo la rodilla…

-Estas bien, que te duele dime …

-Que me paso acaso algo mientras tu y yo, amor de verdad perdóname pero prometo compensarte de verdad …

-De verdad no te vas arrepentir de lo que acabas de decir …

-Claro que no importa lo que haya pasado te prometo que la segunda ves será algo grandioso, ahora dime que pasa por que me duele tanto la rodilla…

-Pues es que no paso nada , pero tu dijiste que no te arrepentías eh …la verdad es que te caíste y pues te lastimaste la rodilla …

-Emmett McCarty como pudiste jugarme a mi una de tus bromas mira que jugarme la broma de que hay Emmett esta ves te pasaste aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahahaha, me duele pues que diablos me paso …

-Ok deja reviso …

Hay esto no se veía bien tenis la rodilla completamente hinchada y morada esto no era buen indicio …

-Rose por dios se ve igual que la vesque te lastimaste …

-Grace cállate…

-Grace que pasa que vez

-Rose dile el no es tu hermano ni tu padre ….

-No y lo prometiste …nunca mencionarlo ….

-Rose nada, por favor no es nada malo …

-Amor confía en mi por favor ..

-Ok dice lo …

-Rose era una excelente nadadora, su especialidad era nado en pecho de hecho era mas rápida que muchos de nuestro compañero hombres y cuando fueron los nacionales Rose se las arreglo para competir contra ellos, ellos no lo toleraron y mientras entrenaba le golpearon la rodilla con una de las vigas con las que recogen los carriles ella se lesiono y no compitió , pero es tan obstinada que no se lo dijo ni a su padre por que el hubiera demandado a medio mundo y tampoco Jazz lo sabe, el entrenador dijo que nunca podría hacer mucho esfuerzo con la rodilla al menos que llevara acabo un tratamiento eran unas inyecciones yo la acompañe las dos veces que fue pero me imagino que eran demasiado dolorosas y bueno solo fuimos dos citas de 20 , y pues ahora creo que otra ves se lastimo …

-Rose por que no querías que supiera eso no tiene nada de malo …

-Por que no quería que supieran que perdí contra ellos me enoja mucho no haber podido demostrarles que yo podía mas que ellos, y no quería que me vieras como lo estas haciendo.

-A ver amor mira se que eres muy fuerte y te amo por eso, pero también quiero te dejes cuidar te amo, y no te tengo lastima al contrario me asusta lo fuerte y decidida que puedes ser, y me da miedo no poder ser igual que tu, pero vasta de esto deja te reviso, esperemos no sea nada grave..

Cuando juagaba hokie esto era muy frecuentes las lesiones así que sabia un poco y si algo andaba mal lo sabría, solo estaba algún nervio infamado con que no la moviera era suficiente…

-Oh dios santo Rose tendrás que quedarte en cama , pero no te preocupes yo te acompaño, jajajajaja, no tranquila amor solo te torciste y esta inflamada con que no la muevas será suficiente en cuanto llaguemos al hotel les pediremos que te hagan algo si …

15 minutos después llegamos todos bajaron y yo espera para poder cargarle y bajarla con cuidado cuando bajamos todas las maletas de Rose estaban abajo como pude me las arregle para cargar las maletas y también a Rose, creí que no abría mas problema asta que entramos y vía Grace gritando por todas parte …

-Rose esto no puede estar pasando las reservación se revolvieron y el reparto es un caos ose todos están revueltos las habitaciones están hechas un lio hay no puede ser….

-Tranquila Grace…

-Es que de verdad es un caos y ahora que hago no. no. no

Grace se daba de topes contra su tabla sujeta papeles….

-A ver todos escuchen.

Y ahora mi cuñado hablaba

-Miren el hotel tuvo problema con las reservaciones así que todo están en habitaciones diferentes alas que creían, por ahora todo recojan su llaves y después busquen con quién cambiar así de simple solo no olviden al final del viaje de volver las llaves con quién cambiaron ok…

Este era el momento de negociar y mi oportunidad e quedarme en una habitación con Rosalie…

-Jazz mira yo subiré a tu hermana tiene algo lastimada la rodilla…

-Ok toma esta es la llave de Rose 213 y mira aquí hay otra del 213 que conseguí una es mía y otra de ella así que bueno solo conseguiré otra para Alice y la otra creo la tiene Cris así no habrá tanto lio…

Cris genial tengo que conseguir es llave antes que Jasper, empecé a buscarlo y pronto lo encontré, mi habitación era la 215 y en ella estaban los tarados de Richard y su sus amigos…

-Crisss que bueno que te encuentro estas en la 213 verdad mira yo tengo la 215 pero Rose la 213 y pues tiene rodilla lastimada de hecho ahora el medico al revisa pero creo que nos va poder mover por si sola y yo necesitare ayudarla…

-Ok quieres mi llave para quedarte con ella verdad… con quienes estas…

-Richard y sus tarados…

-Ah toma, me cobrare algunas malas pasadas de eso tres con algo de surte tenga una habitación para mi solo jajaja

-Gracias…

Corrí a donde Rose el medido me dio un par de pastillas y pues como yo ya sabia solo estaba inflamada tenia que moverla poco y pronto estaría mejor, empecé a acomodarme para cargarla y también el equipaje pero ella se negó…

-Mi amor yo puedo con las muletas de verdad tuya tienes mucho con las maletas…

-Puedo con todo, anda apóyate…

-Emm, amor déjame hacer algo mira ya estoy mejor solo déjame caminar un poquito si..

-Esta bien.

Llegamos ala habitación no era tan grande pero tampoco pequeña tenia dos camas matrimoniales televisión una pequeña mese que servía de comedor y dos pequeños armarios el baño era sencillo con regadera y una pequeña tina y fuera d el un pequeño cambiador, no nos podíamos quejar Grace y Rose habían hecho una buena elección aun que yo hubiera preferido mas privacidad.

-Amor podrías pasarme mi maleta quiero tomar una ducha y después ir un rato ala alberca…

-Rosalie tienes una rodilla lastimada no querrás nadar ...

-Solo un poco hace tanto que no lo hago anda amor por favor…

-No señorita yo la voy a cuidar lo de la dúchame parece buena idea pero lo de nada no lo creo voy a sacarte una pijama y te vas a acostar…

-Pero amor dormí todo el camino no tengo sueño anda pro favor, ok no nado que te parece si solo vamos a tomar el fresco ala playa…

-Esta bien, diem que ropa quieres..

-Pues uno de lo bikinis que Alice compro y una falda por favor…

-Si bueno yo saco la ropa en lo que tu te duchas y te la llevo en un momento si..

-Gracias amor…

Rose se levanto tomo las muletas y se fue al baño apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando ….

-Aaahahahahahahah

-Que pasa amor ..

-Cuando entre vi a Rose sentada en el suelo sin playera …

-No puedo quietarme los Jeans, me ayudas…

-Si, a ver …

La levante y se apoyo contra el tuvo donde se colocan las toallas desabroche sus jeans y comencé a bajarlos lentamente para no lastimarla la rodilla pero eso no fue lo mejor por que como bajaban yo tenia que hacer lo mismo cuando llegaron a sus tobillos mi rostro estaba frente a su ropa interior eran unos bóxer pequeños blanco tranparente y solo destacan unos lunares negros, cuando subí la mirada no pude ser consiente solo vi su perfectos senos enmarcado por su sostén que era negro y los lunares eran blancos de forma invertida a sus lindos bóxers su vientre era tan suave y mi panorama no me ayudaba a controlarme, ella apoyo sus manos sobre mis hombros, yo me acerque a su vientre y comencé a besarla , cuando llegue a sus bóxer empecé a bajarlos lentamente no quería lastimarla tendría que ser cuidadoso, cuando subí ella poco a poco me quito la playera alce los brazos para que le resultara mas sencillo ella se abrazo a mi cuerpo para no caer y yo empecé a acariciar su espalda, nuestro beso empezó a ser mas demandante y Rose se apoyo completamente con una de sus manos en uno de mis hombros , descubrí su necesidad de seguir cuando empezó a desabrochar mi pantalón sin dejar de besarnos empecé ayudarla a sacarme los pantalones.

-Amor estas segura de esto….

-Emm te amo y te deseo que no te das cuenta...

Yo solo necesitaba saber que ella se sentía segura , después hice una maniobra rápida para tirarla en el suelo con su rodilla lastimada no seria fácil maniobrar de pie , yo empecé a besar su cuerpo y ella rasguñaba sutilmente mi espalda eso combinado un sus suaves carisias era una sensación de lo mas agradable , entonces regrese a su rostro quería besarla y ella lo comprendió de inmediato y mientras la besaba empecé a bajar mis mano para colocarla entre sus piernas, empecé acariciar su labios suave pero consistentemente , la calidez que de ella empezaba a brotar me hacia excitarme junto con ella, mis dedos seguían jugando, cuando un pequeño jadeo salió de su boca

-Te eh lastimado…

-No claro que no…

Ambos hablábamos entre besos , cuando sentí que ella tenia la necesidad de alejarme un poco de ella me asuste , pero no era nada malo solo quería darme algo de placer y poco a poco metió su mano bajo mis bóxer , al mas mínimo rose para que mi pene se endureciera, esta ves fue yo el que soltó un gemido, desabroche el sostén de Rose y empecé a besar su pechos poco a poco sus pezones se empezaron endurecer ….

-Rosalie, hermana donde estas…

-Emmett mi hermano… vístete anda que nos mata a los dos….

-Rose vamos somos Mayores y pues …

-No es que, no lo entiendes Jazz me cuida mas que si fuera mi padre ….

-Rosalie donde estas , Emmett…

Tuve que apresúrame y ponerme los pantalones era lo único que había conseguido cundo Jasper abrió la puerta del baño Rose de alguna forma se había metido en la tina y estaba cubierta con una toalla …

-Donde diablos estabas estaba esperando a Alice para que me ayudara a duchar , pero seguro la entretuviste casi me mato me resbale otra ves y Emmett tuvo que entrar a ayudarme…

Que eficaz era Rose al inventar pretextos…

-Emmett por que no llevas camisa …

-Vamos cuñado no pensaras que Rose y yo … me la estaba quitando cuando hoy que Rose se cayo…

-Podrían salir los dos estoy medio desnuda así que salga ya ….

Tendría que hablar con Jasper su hermana y yo éramos adultos y creo que erasmo libres de tomar nuestra decisiones y nuestra relación era lo suficientemente seria como para no tomar esto a juego.

Cuando salió Rose Alice se ducho mientras que Jazz per y yo esperábamos en el balcón, cundo ellas estuvieron listas salieron al balcón y ahora mi cuñado y yo entramos a ducharnos, cuando todo estuvimos listos bajamos ala playa donde algunos otros chicos ya estaban trataban de encender una fogata y enzima de algunas toallas había algunas botanas.

-Chicos escuchen que les parece si esperamos y vemos el amanecer….

-Si hay que esperar la salida del sol debe de ser hermosa…

Pasamos toda la noche en la playa bromeando y y algunos bailando yo permanecía la lado de Rose entre mas quieta estuviera mas rápido nos desharíamos de las muletas, entre miradas tratábamos de explicarnos lo que había pasado, pero yo no entendía la actitud de Jasper, yo siempre respete las relaciones de mis hermanas aun que yo no me llevaba también como Jazz y Rose, pero acaso el no quería también estar cerca de Alice aun que era claro que su relación era menos pasional ,eso no quería decir que la nuestra fuera menso seria…

-Amor en que piensas en lo que paso…

-mmm pues si

-Mira ya encontraremos la manera, mi hermano no siempre estará sobre nosotros…

-Es que no es eso , el debería de confiar en notros mira no vamos hacer unos irresponsables…

-Mira ya veremos que hacer por que créeme mi amor me dejaste muy , mal…

-Si conozco la sensación yo me quede igual…

-Y cuando llega ese dichoso amanecer…

Ahora Marlen cuestionaba la llegada del evento jaja

-De casualidad no estamos en la costa del pacifico …

-Si por que

-Por que el sol aquí no sale por el mar …

-Que entonces esa fotos que promueven por todos lados que son…

-Pues el atardecer …

Valla nos habíamos quedado aquí para ver el sol salir y resultaba que no iba a llegar nunca jajaja esto si que era para reírse.

-Amor mejor te llevo a dormir.

-Si nosotros también nos vamos.

Al llegar ala habitación Jasper comenzó a acodar tollas y almohadas en el suelo ..

-Jasper vas a dormir en el suelo, puedes quedarte conmigo Jazzi.

-No claro que no Ali yo te respeto…

-Ya Jasper yo se que nos educaron de una manera pero ya deja esas tonterías yo ya me arte y mira para serte franca cuando llegaste si estaba a punto de hacer el amor con Emmett, por que por que simplemente lo amo, y si tu decidieras hacer lo mismo con Ali yo lo entendería así que ya vasta de todo esto te guste o no yo si voy a dormir con Emmett, si tu quieres duerme en el suelo o en el baño o donde quieras…

Mi cuñado no pudo mas y salió corriendo , al salir obviamente a soto la puerta, , deje que pasaran unos minutos y salía buscarlo…

-Jasper estas bien…

-No, no estoy bien , tu y mi hermana ya terminaron de hacer lo que dejaron pendiente...

-Jasper tranquilo , mira voy a hablar contigo y no como tu cuñado si no como hombre, dime no deseas ni un poquito a Alice…

-Si pero la respeto si algún día ella y yo bueno tu sabes será por que es mi esposa…

-Ah ósea...

-Emmett entiende nuestra familia nos educo de una forma tradicional y pues Rose siempre ah vivido contra corriente haciendo todo lo opuesto a lo que se supone nos enseñaron, y no quiero que esto sea algo que haga solo por rebelión

-Pues si , mira Jasper entiendo, pero no creo que esto sea parte de eso, yo la amo y estoy seguro de eso y siento que tu hermana también me amaba, pero si por el contrario estoy siendo utilizado , pues no se siente mal creo que me gusta que tu hermana me utilice jajá

-Hablas enserio bueno me refiero a lo de amarla…

-Si lo digo enserio, lo juro por mi vida…

-Ok si esto es enserio yo los dejare , solo compórtense en publico..

-Gracias , pues si quieres Ali puede dormir con Rose y pues yo contigo solo compórtate eh Jasper …

-Jajajajaja , no esta bien quédate con mi hermana.

Creo que ahora todo estaba claro y lo único que quería era dormir me empezaba a dar cuenta que Rose es de las mujeres que madrugan demasiado, cuando llegamos ala habitación Ali y Rose estaban dormidas una en cada cama y Jasper y yo tratamos de colarnos, pero no lo logramos Alice dormía muy mal , a pesar de ser pequeña ocupaba toda la cama y yo no quise lastimar a Rose así que Jasper durmió en la tina del baño y yo en el suelo.

**El capi mas largo que eh escrito espero no les resulte tedioso leer tanto este es el primer día de esta aventura y bueno espero que les guste el momento Rose-Emm , aun que eso solo fue una probadita, otra disculpen tenia bloqueados los Reviews anónimos pero ya lo cambie espero ahora todas puedan decirme lo q quieran, estoy abierta a sugerencias y ya saben para ser parte de la historia solo hace falta dejar su nombre…**


	3. La primera VEz

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a S. Meyer algunos otros son obra de mi cabecita loca al igual que la historia **

**La primera ves**

**ROSALIE POV**

Eran como las siete cuando desperté, estaba sola , me levante para ir al baño vi que mi oso estaba dormido en el suelo, hay pobre de mi osito , trate de moverlo pero estaba muy dormido , lo que solo dejaba una pregunta y mi hermano acaso no había regresado a dormir entre al baño, y cuando corrí la cortina vi a mi hermano dormido hay en la tina jajá

-Jasper despiértate…

-Que que hora es Rose déjame dormir…

-Si anda vete a acostar a mi cama que yo necesito la tuya para bañarme, jajaja.

Jasper salió el baño y se fue a dormir a mi cama, yo preferí empezara ducharme y a arreglarme, mi rodilla estaba mejor y ano me dolía tanto me envolví en una toalla y envolví mi cabello en otra y Salí a buscar mi maleta.

-Emm, amor por que te despertaste…

-No el por que no importa dime donde dormiste acabo de decirle a tu hermano que lo amo y agradezco que grito que si no lo beso…

-Jajaja es que le cambia la cama a Jazz , necesitaba la tina jajá.

-Bueno; ya que no besaste a mi hermano me podrías besar a mi…

-Mmm princesa no creo que sea la mejor idea si no queremos terminar como ayer..

-Que tuvo algo de malo eso, no te gusto…

-Claro que me gustas, pero tu hermano esta haya fuera y no creo que pueda ser muy discreto, por que me vuelves loco…

-Y tu a mi , pero tienes razón mejor me visto tu te duchas y bajamos a desayunar …

-Si desayunar hay que bueno que me lo recordaste amor no sabia por que me empezaba doler mi pancita jajá pero ya veo tengo hambre.

Deje a Emm en la regadera y yo salí a buscar lo que usaría, estaba buscando que ponerme cuando Alice pego un grito y me asusto.

-Buenos días a todos, hoy será un día magnifico , soleado sin nubes perfecto para conseguir un buen bronceado…

Todo lo decía como si fuera el señor del clima jajaja

-Que te vas poner cuñis, no me digas, para eso estoy o aquí.

Empezó a sacar ropa de la maleta y arrojarla por todas partes…

-Aquí esta

Era una mini de mezclilla con holanes blancos , y una blusa blanca holgada de corte asimétrico para que tuviera caída en el hombro.

-Me encanta Alice y ahora solo falta mi bikini…

-Ah si eso están aun en mi maleta yo creo que para hoy seria …..que te parece este …

Era negro el la parte de arriba era solo un top sin tirantes tenis una flor de esa hawaianas bordad con lentejuela y la parte de abajo era una bóxer cachetero que tenia una flor igual bordad en la parte trasera , Tome todo y me fui al vestidor, empecé a cambiarme cuando oí a Emmett cantar algo desafinado pero Era muy gracioso , me puse rápido el bikini y me vestí por completo a acepción de la blusa ;me volví a envolver en al toalla iba jugar un poco con mi novio. Cuando salió desde el espejo vi su mirada nada decente , y empecé a cepillarme el cabello, el ce acerco por detrás y empezó besarme el cuello …

-Rose dime por que no te as vestido, acaso quieres tentarme ….

-No mi amor…

El siguió besándome y jalarme hacia el baño cuando estuvimos dentro el me quito la toalla y tenia que ver la cara que puso …

-Rose por que haces eso no es gracioso …

-Tampoco lo fue tu broma de ayer …

-ah esto no se queda así si tu ya jugaste conmigo ahora me toca a mi …

Y así sin mas se quito la toalla , intente no ver , pero fue imposible todo su cuerpo era perfecto y de lo mas deseable deje de pensar y empecé a fantasear con mi novio desnudo yo creí que esa fotos donde los jugadores modelan ropa interior era algo que en al vida real no existía pero ahora que veía a Emmett desnudo me daba cuenta que si eso no eran reales el hombre frente a mi si…

-Mi amor podrías dejar de violarme con la mirada …

-Que yo no te estaba viendo , estaba mirando ese azulejo detrás de ti ahora tapate..y ve a vestirte que quiero ir a desayunar antes de que llegue la hora de la comida.

Yo termine de arreglarme me puse mascara en la pestañas y algo de modelador en el cabello una mascada blanca en el cabello y tome mi bolsa puse mi cámara, mis lentes, el bronceador y algunas otra coas que podía necesitar ,Cuando salí, mi osito estaba listo y se veía mas que atractivo, pero claro después de a verlo visto desnudo no me gustaría de ninguna otra forma, aun que su bermuda caki y su playera blanca no le quedaban mal.

-Nos vamos señorita Hale.

-Si vamos amor …

**EMMETT POV**

Había escondió las muletas para poder cargar a Rose , la tome en los brazos y la cargue cuando llegamos al restauran había un joven en la entrada pedimos una mesa para 4 seguramente Ali y Jazz no tardarían en acompañarnos..

Senté a Rose ala mesa y yo fui a servirnos algo era un serbio de buffet parte del paquete de todo incluido, ah Rose le serví fruta acompañada de queso cottage , y un jugo de toronja, fui a dejar la comida ala mesa para poder regresar por la mía…

-Mi amor aquí esta quieres algo mas …

-Emmett esto es rico pero estamos de vacaciones para futuras ocasiones , prefiero algo menos sano ok..

Hay debí de haberle preguntado que quería de desayunar, pero bueno ahora tome mi desayuno había un cocinero preparando omelettes y quesadillas yo pedí omelette de champiñones con queso y un par de quesadillas luego vi los hot cakes y tome 4 a cada uno le puse una mermelada diferente había de fresa , de mango , de guayaba, había tantas que tendría que probarlas todas empezaba adarme cuenta que en México la comida era deliciosas, después vi los cereales y me serví un palto de corn pops le puse algo de leche y después solo me faltaba el postre así que tome un tazón lo llene de yogurt gomitas y lunetas…

-Amor si te comes todo eso no vas poder moverte en todo el día …

-Ah yo siempre desayuno así …

Al mitad del desayuno llegaron Ali y Jasper aun en pijama, menos mal que aun el restaurante estaba medio vacio, cuando terminamos ellos regresaron a cambiarse y nosotros fuimos ala piscina, Rose se tiro en uno de los camastros y me pedio que me sentara frete a ella..

-Amor no el sol esta algo fuerte así que mejor te pongo bloqueador…

Ella me ayudo a sacarme la playera y comenzó a poner el bloqueador antes de que pasara la loción me besaba, su beso eran de lo más dulces me encantaba eso detalles que tenia…

-Ahora te oca a ti …

-Si

Ella se saco la blusa y pude contemplar mejor su bikini esto me causaría algunos dolores de cabeza cuando la piscina se llenara y los hombre son le quitaran los ojos de enzima a mi novia. Ella se sentó frente a mi y yo empecé a ponerle el bloqueador luego la rodea con los brazos e hice lo mismo en su vientre, cuando termine ella se puso de pie y se saco la falda y entonces lo único en lo que pensaba era salir de hay no quería que nadie mas la viera ella debió notarlo y me susurro

-Te amo y soy solo tuya , así que deja de estar de celoso…

Aproveche que estaba de pie para también sacarme los pesqueros y quedarme solo con mi bermuda era negra con unos dibujos tipo tribal como si estuviera tatuados , Rose acomodo toda la ropa en su bolsa y después me pidió me sentara para poder acotarse enzima de mi el sol aun no quemaba y se podía disfrutar, nos tirarnos a tomar el sol era tan reconfórtate que asta nos quedamos dormidos, asta que unos salpiqueo nos despertaron eran Jasper y Alice que jugaban el la piscina , , Rose no tardo en levantarse y en tirarse un clavado casi perfecto de no ser por que no apoyo uno de su pies para no lastimarse, a una si salió perfectamente y empezó a brasear asta la orilla , yo opte por entrar de forma mas discreta una ves dentro Rose me sugirió ir por un par de bebidas, después de unos minutos regrese con una cerveza y una piña colada para Rose , pronto se nos unieron Grace y Marlen , Mi novia estaba colgada a mi como koala tenerla cerca era lo único que quería, fui por otros tragos esta ves pedí algo diferente un par de copas de nada , el nombre era algo irónico si partimos en que el barman puso en ellas un poco de todas la botellas que tenia enfrente y después lleno lo poco que faltaba del baso con agua mineral , cuando le di un trago valla que era fuerte, dude en dárselo a Rose pero bueno un poco de alcohol en nuestro sistema no nos haría daño …

-Toma esta algo fuerte…

-Rosalie puedes prestarme bloqueador es que Jazz quiere enseñarme a nadar en el mar y no quería quemarme …

-Si , esta en mi bolsa…

-Ah gracias…

Antes de irse Alice se acerco a notros y nos susurro …

-Puse mi llave ya la Jazz en tu bolsa aprovechen yo distraigo a tu hermano...

Alice ayudándonos hay por eso adoraba a la enana…

**ROSALIE POV**

Enseguida se me ocurrió un plan…

-Grace Marlen vamos ah ir al malecón de compras no quieren ir…

-No gracias estas piñas coladas están muy ricas… y el sol esta demasiado bueno aparte el instructor de cayac esta como quiere y la clase empieza en 20 minutos…

Marlen si que era algo lanzada pero bueno la verdad esa era mi intención que su respuesta era que no querían acompañarnos, Emmett corrió al pequeña playa privada del hotel donde estaba mi hermano…

-Jasper vamos ah ir de compras Rose quiere ir a comprar algunas cosas al Malecón vienen con nosotros ….

Alice grito un si inmediato

Pero en seguida volteo a ver a Jazz el cual le hiso cara de yo no quiero ir…

-Mejor no , Jazz me enseñara a nadar en el mar …

-Ok llevamos el celular cualquier cosa nos llaman si…

Corrí al lado de Emmett tuvimos que dar un rodeo para que nadie viera que regresábamos a la habitación yo iba a su espalda y comencé a besarle la nuca y los brazos …

-Rose espera solo unos minutos que me desconcentras y te voy a tirar …

-Eso es lo que quiero…

-Rosalie Hale pronuncio esa palabras …

-Si y aun no me conoces…

De repente Emmett se detuvo y me bajo casi de golpe esto no podía pasar estaban limpiando la habitación, que hacíamos dábamos media vuelta y no íbamos o esperábamos cualquier opción seria bochornosa , no volvería pasar lo de anoche así que se me ocurrió algo…

-Emmett sígueme la corriente…

-Es que te dije que yo no me quería asolear el sol me provoca migraña …

-Pero amor venimos a toma el sol…

-No Emmett tu no me consultaste nada solo asumiste que yo quería venir , amo vivir en Canadá por algo por que no hay sol…

-Pero amor no tienes que enojarte mira si quieres nos quedamos al sombra pero por favor no te enojes …

-No tu vete si quieres yo me quedo aquí necesito dormir ….

Entre al habitación con la mejor mortificación que pude…

-En un minuto termino , señorita , perdón no pensé que iban a regresar tan rápido …

-Es que el sol de verdad me pone mal , perdón si mis grito la asuntaron es que estos hombres no entienden..

La mucama sonrió de forma discreta yo me tire en la cama y cerré las ventanas para evitar el sol … poco después entro Emmett aun la mujer estaba limpiando le faltaba poco …

-Rose diem quieres que te traiga algo , quieres una botella de agua para que tomes un calmante….

-si eso estaría bien …

Me volvía costar mientras cubría mi rostro con la manos y me presionaba la cabeza…

-Ah señorita que pena que sienta mal en su vacaciones … bueno yo me tengo que ir y perdón por la molestia…

Cuando ella salió Emmett entraba con un baso de agua y muchos hielos, me gustaba la mente perversa de mi novio , me senté al borde dela cama el se acerco y comenzó a besarme cuando de repente me tomo entre los brazos y me cargo asta el baño … me metió ala regadera el agua estaba algo fría pero no me importaba ….

-Por que aquí…

-Amor el bloqueador no tiene un buen sabor y quiero probarte toda…

No tenia problema con eso así que el empezó a desabrochar la parte superior del bikini y como lo único que no tenis bloqueador eran mis senos el comenzó a besarlos de una forma extremadamente estimulante, yo me aferre a su espalda lo acariciaba mientras el se ocupaba de lavar mi cuerpo para eliminar el sabor del bloqueador, el empezó sacarme la parte inferíos del bikini y yo no hice lo propio sacándole la bermuda , el agua estaba ya mas templada y el no había dejado de besarme los pechos yo empecé a besar su cuello y el entendió mi necesidad de besarlo de sentir su rostro … ambos estábamos de frente…

-No sabes cuanto me gustas amor..

-Y tu a mi…

Estábamos desnudos tan cerca de todo esto por fin, cuando recordé que tenia que hacerle una confesión a mi novio…

-Emm..

Pero el beso era tan exigente que no era capaz de terminar la frase el había empezado a acariciar mis labios , después tomo mi pierna y la puso sobre su cadera para así poder tener un mayor acceso a mi sexo, fue en es momento cuando empecé a soltar algunos gemidos,

-Te gusta amor…

No fui capas de contestar sin que otro gemido escapar de mi garganta , cuando introdujo sus dedos por mi vagina eso me hiso perder el equilibro sentí como iba caer pero el me sostuvo puso su otra mano sobre mis glúteos para que yo no cayera yo solo era capaz de darle beso a medias ya que cada uno era interrumpido por el siguiente gemido que salía de mi garganta, asta que la sensación de placer fue demasiada y mis gemidos se trasformaron en un grito no tan ahogado, el confundió mi placer con dolor , y se detuvo …

-Te eh lastimado …

-No sigue….

No quería que se detuviera pero la pausa me hiso recordar y mientras acariciaba mis pechos pude controlarme lo suficiente para poder decírselo ….

-Amor soy Virgen…

Su cara fue de asombro y se detuvo en seco…

-Rose es enserio ….

-Si , pero te amo y quiero hacer esto …

-Estas segura , yo te amo y te esperare todo el tiempo que se necesario …

-Estoy segura amor por favor hazme el amor…

Lo bese dulcemente mientras cerraba los ojos, el me beso y me correspondió el beso y sin dejar de hacerlo me llevo asta cama estábamos escurriendo así que antes de acotarnos alcance a arrojar algunas tollas sobre ella ;el me recostó y siguió besándome, se a costo poco a poco y con cuidado sobre mi , y empezó besarme los hombros y mientras lo hacia doblo mi pierna buena y empezó bajar besándome yo solo era capas de juguetear con su cabellos , cuando mordió el hueso de mi cadera me hiso soltar un gritito, sus beso eran lentos y sus movimientos también como si ahora intentar no lastimarme, yo lo jale un poco necesitaba besarlo.

-Te amo Rose ..

-Y o a ti …

Volvió abajar su mano y empezó a estimularme nuevamente , después de unos segundos se alejo de mi para acomodarse … pude sentir su pene cerca de mis labios y también lo mojada que estaba, el me seguía besándome conforme se acercaba mas y mas cuando empezó a frotarse contra mi , mis gemidos aumentaron , poco a poco se empezaron hacerse mas intensos yo sentí como mis nervios se iban tensando poco a poco ,y a cada segundo lo deseaba mas y mas.

-Emmett te amo ,hazlo ya…

Cuando me penetro no pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito mezclado entre dolor y placer su estocada fue rápida y sentí como si algo se reventara dentro de mi…

-Estas bien te lastime …

Yo solo sonreí para asentir que estaba bien no me había dado cuenta que le había enterrado las uñas al espalda el se levanto ligeramente y en un movimiento ágil me coloco enzima de el ahora yo estaba sobre el sentada a horcajadas , esto me asustaba un poco yo no sabia que hacer el puso su manos sobre mis caderas y comenzó a márcame un ritmo al cual moverme e su penetración fue mas profunda y el rose entre nuestras partes fuera total , poco a poco empecé a sentí como mis nervios se contraían desde mi espalda asta mi vagina la sensación se intensificaba conforme mis movimientos se aceleraban yo había comprendido los movimientos y ahora el acariciaba mis pechos , estaba tan sumida en mis sensaciones que apenas había notado lo gemidos de mi novio , yo seguía moviéndome asta que creí que no podría mas y que en cualquier momento me partiría , creí que mi espina no podría mas necesitaba dejarme me caer y es movimiento fue lo que termino con todo cuando deje de apoyar mis manos sobre su pecho sentí como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba y para luego desatar la sensación más relajante que había tenido en toda mi vida sentí como mis brazos mis piernas y todo mi cuerpo se desplomaban todo era una sensación de tensión para luego convertirse en total soltura me deje caer sobre su pecho el también soltó un suspiro y su brazo también dejaron de aprisionarme pude sentir su calidez dentro de mi y ahora era incapaz de moverme estaba sobre su pecho sin ser completamente cociente de los que sucedía a mi alrededor el me abrazo sin quietarme me susurro.

-Te amo , fue maravilloso amor …

Yo quería contestar pero no era capaz de articular palabra me había dejado desarmada por completo , estuve tumbada enzima de el unos minutos asta que fui capas de levantar la cara cuando me vio me dio un dulce beso en la frente

-Estas bien amor.

-Mejor que nunca , te amo …

Me recosté as u lado y el se inclino un poco para poder abrir la cama ambos nos metimos y yo no pude hacer nada mas que recostarme sobre su pecho, el acariciaba mi rostro mientras yo hacia los mismo con su pecho…

-Te duele algo amor…

-No estoy bien de verdad …

-Oh te las time …

-No si te digo que fue la sensación mas maravillosa de mi vida me creerás…

-Si te creo y te digo que para mi también fue la cosa mas maravillosa, mi inexperta novia jajaja

-No te burles , de verdad eso te parecí…

-Claro que no yo te amo y lo que se siente aquí es mayor que lo que se siente acá..

El había puesto mi mano sobre su corazón para después bajarla por debajo de la sabanas y llevarme a su pene , yo sonreí

-Por que no me habías dicho que eras virgen…

-Por que nadie lo sabia no quería ser el trofeo de nadie ….

-Y yo no quería ser utilizado por nadie jajaja

-Por que lo dices …

-Dime que esto no es para retar a tu familia…

-Emm claro que no esto es algo solo entre nosotros y nadie tiene por que saberlo es nuestro momento solo nuestro y si mi familia se entera nos matan , no los retaría de esta manera …

-Te amo y quiero que sepas que nunca te eh visto como un trofeo te juro que jamás te voy a lastimar ,Rose yo se con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, esa persona eres tu , …

-Hablas enserio amor, tu también eres el amor de mi vida…

Ambos nos abrazamos yo me acune en su pecho y unos minutos después ambos estábamos profundamente dormidos..

**MARLENE POV**

Hay si vamos ah ir al malecón y que otro cuento , no Marlene no pienses eso , me regañe a mi misma se que tenia un objetivo pero la verdad no se por que Eskarlet la odiaba tanto , ok si lo sabia ellos llegaron a convertirse en los nuevos populares y nosotros pasamos a segundo plano, no , no pienses así Marlene Alice es de lo mas linda y Jasper no solo la mantenía a Alice tranquila si no al resto a su alrededor , y Rose y Grace parecía que estaban cortadas con la misma tijera solo que ahora Rose era controlada por ese novio suyo , que debo admitir me volvía loca y ese era el motivo de que yo estuviera ahora al lado de los Hale, pero ya no estaba segura, ellos eran buenos por de alguna forma decirlo , y por otro lado que tan malo seria seducirlo un poco digo si de verdad la quería tanto no pasaría nada y de no ser así le estaría haciendo un favor a Rosalie , abriría los ojos y vería que su novio no era un santo, ahora tendría que conformarme y entretenerme un poco con este instructor de cayac…

-Marlene despierta donde andas …

-Perdón es que esto relaja mucho …

-Y Alice sigue en la playa con Jazz…

-Si Ali es inmortal jajá se ahogado como 10 veces y sigue viva jajaja…

-Y eso que es su primer clase….

-Ya es tarde y aquí nadie tiene ganas de comer…

-Si cierto yo no desayune y Cris creo que tampoco, que te parece si nosotras dos vamos a comer por que estas parejitas no creo se despeguen; que nos queda somos las solteronas del club…

-Jajajajaja, eso es cierto pero por que no has aceptado salir con alguien de la escuela, hay chicos muy guapos, y así no estarías sola …

-Y tu por que estas sola….

-Por que son unos tarados ….

-Eh hay la respuesta jajaja además a mi me gusta otro ….

-Así, acaso alguno de los amigos de el novio de Rose…

-Como lo sabes ….

-Bueno tengo un prima mayor de la generación de Emmett y el dice que toda su pandilla era algo así como la mansión play girl..

-Mansión play girl , eso si que es gracioso …

-Si Grace es que dicen que todos estaban muy, muy guapos…

-Tu prima tiene toda la razón, los amigos de Emmett son muy atractivos cuando regresamos podrías conocer alguno ….

-Enserio, no como crees eso seria muy ….

-Muy que todos tenemos derecho de ser felices no solo Rose y Jazz por ser los niños bonitos jajaja

-Bonitos…

-Hay no lo digo pro envidia los Hale son mas que lo que se ve por fuera son los mejores amigos que podrías encontrar ,a Rose le falta un tornillo pero por eso Jazz tiene uno de sobra…

-jajaja vamos comer

Entre mas pasaba con ellos mas me caían mejor y la comida no fue la excepción Criss nos acompaño y era de lo mas cool la verdad es que ahora Richard me caí mal el y su homofobia si Cris era de lo mejor , al principio fue difícil aceptar sus critica de mi traje de baño pero a verlo cambiado fue lo mejor ahora había atrapado mas de una mirada y asta yo me sentí mas cómoda , y en la comida nos sugirió infinidad de buenos platillos , comimos camarones ala diabla, huachinango y otras muchas cosas igual de ricas y pensar que yo quería hamburguesa y papas, Grase en la comida nos dio una reseña de cómo era la vida en Australia y descubrimos muchas coas de ella , entre esa me entere que ella era parte del conservatorio en Australia era un artista , pero por ahora quería tomarse un descanso y Rose la había invitado y ella no había podido decir que no…

-Ya lo tengo en cuanto regresamos necesitamos organizar una pijamada…

-Eso es de niñas que no …

-Es que no conoces las pijamadas de Rose y mías,

-Y yo que ahora resulta que por que no tengo senos yo no voy …

-Criss sabes que puedes venir eres parte del club …

-Ok pero ahora mejor nos concentramos en la salida de esta noche…

Y sin mas dejo caer 5 folletos de lugares distintos.

-**Christine, **

**-ah si ese creo que es el mejor de todos ese lo dejaremos par el viernes pero hoy es miércoles, Carlos O`Brian ese es el de el día de hoy empecemos con algo relax, además Christine pide identificación y bueno no las voy a terminar asta mañana **

**-Vas a falsificar identificaciones, eso es ilegal…**

**-Si pero no es nada malo además solo les aumentare un año …**

**-Cris yo apenas tengo 17 serian 4 años …**

**-No en México unos es mayor de edad a los 18 así que Marlene tranquila que esto no es nada del otro mundo, así que chicas asolémonos un rato mas y luego vallamos a arreglarnos.**

**Eso fue lo que hicimos regresamos a los camastro y seguimos tomando el sol, acompañado de ricos daiquiris y margaritas.**

ALICE POV

**Habíamos rentado un par cayacs y Jasper trataba de enseñarme a remar pero lo único que había conseguido era caerme como un centenar de veces y tragar algo de agua, pero no me rendiría bueno no por lo menos asta que Rose y Emm regresaran o mas bien salieran de la habitación.**

**-Ali , ya fue suficiente por hoy , no quiero que te agotes demasiado…**

**-No Jazzi yo quiero aprender, por favor prometo esforzarme o dime ya te aburrí?**

**-Ali no es eso es que bueno yo ya me canse y ya me dio hambre , además anoche dormí muy mal quiero ir a dormir un poco …**

**-Ah dormir … a donde quiere dormir …**

**-Pues en una cama en nuestra habitación…**

**-Ah habitación no mejor nos quedamos aquí si…**

**-Ali que pasa hay algo que tenga que saber ,donde esta Rose y Emmett…**

**-No lo se ;ah si fueron ah el malecón…**

**-Alice tu sabes algo mas, Alice no me gusta que me ocultes cosas…**

**-Jazzi yo no haría algo así, es mas si no me crees vamos al malecón a buscarlos, si es que no me crees…**

**Esto se estaba poniendo algo difícil, yo había ayudado a Rose y a Emmett a estar juntos, y si Jazz se enteraba seguro mataba ah Emmett…**

**-Alice tranquila amor esta bien todo esta bien, mira vamos a comer, y luego que te parece si vamos a dormir un rato.**

**Jazz por fin empezaba a ponerse cariñoso, yo no me sentía mal por eso…**

**-Alguien por fin se va ah portarse mal..**

**-Alice no solo vamos a dormir, yo no quiero presionarte en lo mas mínimo…**

**-Y no me estarías forzando , pero no crees que a veces no hace falta ser un poco como Emm y Rose..**

**-Alice yo te respeto…**

**-Jasper , leoncito no te estoy pidiendo que me arranques la ropa solo que no se unos besito menos dulces no estarían mal…**

**-ok mas tarde discutiremos eso por ahora tu y yo vamos a comer de acurdo.**

**-mmm solo si después yo te puedo comer a besos…**

**-Esta bien si insiste no me podre negar…**

**Después de eso salimos del mar, y nos dirigismo ah uno de los restaurantes del hotel, en el desayuno había conseguido que en el desayuno Jasper probara una quesadilla y bueno cada ves estaba menos renuente a comer , además la comida era deliciosa no como la que Jazz y yo preparábamos…**

Hola de nuevo, anden anímense a dejar Review, digan que les gusta o que no alas que agregan la historia favoritas gracias ,gracias ,gracias…

Hay que piensan de Marlene ira a sacar las uñas o se volverá buena jaja y Jazz descubrirá a nuestra adorada pareja en la cama matara a Emm jajaja ….

De verdad NO SABE COMO ME ALIENTA A SEGUIR SUS REVIEWS ASI QUE AYUDENME MOTIVENME JAJAJAJ


	4. nuevos Amigos

**EMMETT POV**

Eran las 5 de la tarde cundo alcance ah escuchar que un teléfono sonaba…

-Bueno

-Emmett soy Ali donde están?

-Donde vamos ah estar….

-Ah ,y por que no nos llamaron para decirnos que Rose se sentía mal de la rodilla otra vez..

Ya entendía Jasper estaba cerca …

-Jasper nos esta buscando?

-Si

-Gracias por avisarnos Ali…

-Esta bien los vemos en unos minutos…

Colgué y eso no significaba otra cosa mas que arreglar el desorden y vestirnos …

-Mi amor Rose despierta…

-mmm no estoy bien, así anda mejor bésame

Mi Rose decía en susurro y sin abrir los ojos mientras se aferraba a mi pecho …

-Anda amor tu hermano nos esta buscando…

-Que …

Enseguida trato de incorporarse , pero casi enseguida volvió a caer sobre la cama ….

-Amor estas bien…

-Si solo que me hace falta algo de fuerza me dejaste exhausta.

-Amor y tu a mi, me vuelves loco…

Rose se acerco a mi y comenzó a besarme, me resulto imposible resistirme, ella se subió sobre mi y tuve que resistirme lo mas que pude para no hacerle el amor…

-Amor Jazz viene para acá…

-Lo siento

Ella se aparto y la ayude a incorporarse ,ella me pido le pasara una pijama busque lo más rápido que pude y se la tendí ;me vestí y coloque a Rose sobre la otra cama ,me dispuse a tender la cama y después coloque a Rose sobre ella para entonces Rose había sacado un DVD de su neceser era Titanic la colocó en el reproductor , la adelantó unas cuantas escenas , de verdad me asustaba en ocasiones lo hábil que era Rose para estas cosas primero con sus amigas luego la mucama y ahora con su hermano…

-Amor podrías ir por unas papas y un par de refrescos bueno es que digo esto le falta algo para que parezca creíble jajaja

Si su mente era siniestra, baje ala maquina y sake un par de papas y unas sodas, cuando regrese me acerque para tenderle el refresco enseguida lo abrió y tomo casi la mitad …

-Anda que esperas toma algo y come papas…

No tenis mas remedio que escucharla y obedecerla … estaba terminado de analizar la escena cuando recordé las toallas que estaban en una esquina de la cama medio ocultas por el borde del roda pie…

-Rose que hago con esto ….

Era la toalla en al que habían quedado la evidencia de la virginidad de mi novia , me sentí un poco mal por eso, yo no me había detenido a pensar en esa decisión tal ves no debía de haber accedido hacerlo….

-Rose amor, te arrepientes de que haya sido yo…

-Por supuesto que no, te amo y se que eres el amor de mi vida y no, no me arrepiento y tu?

-Claro que no, te amo…

Fue entonces cuando llegaron lo único que pude hacer fue aventar la toalla a tras del buro y que Jasper no pensara de mas …

-Hola hay cuñis adorada como que otra ves te lastimaste…Y que acaso no la estaba cuidando tu Emmett.

-Yo hay pues fue un accidente ya sabes que Rose no quiere que la cargue mas…

-Rosalie por favor podrías hacer caso por una ves no quiero que todos tengamos que pasar estas vacaciones aquí encerrados…

-Por eso no les hablamos no quería a todos aquí viendo tv si ustedes pueden divertirse…

-Bueno y que han hecho toda la tarde…

Jasper empezó a dar vueltas y a revisar las golosinas al parece no se creía del todo la escena que Rose había montado…

-Pues tu hermana me ah torturado con Titanic jajaja, es difícil ver la manera en la que ve a Leo DiCaprio….

Dije en un tono de burla y sarcasmo imitando la voz de cualquier niña boba…

-Creo que mi hermana tiene razón no todo tenemos que quedarnos aquí…

Toc toc ….

-Se puede…

-Pasen ..

Acto seguid entraron Criss, Grace y Marlene…

-Hay creí que alguien estaría divirtiéndose, pensé que al menos un par estaría en paños menores…

Todos empezamos a reír de forma desproporcionada Rose y yo mas por nervios que por que de verdad fuera gracioso…

-Bueno pues como veo que no se están entreteniendo les aviso, alas 9:30 sale un autobús rumbo al Malecón y decidimos ir hoy al Carlos O'Brian, ah y alas 8 nos vemos al restauran principal para cenar todos juntos…

-Bueno en vista de que tiene todo planeado, y que el plan suena genial creo que empezaremos a arreglarnos…

Todos nos despedimos temporalmente, y cuando Marlen se acerco a mi sentí como se rodo contra mi cuerpo, esto era extraño tal ves solo había sido un accidente pero la verdad tenia suficiente experiencia para saber cuando es accidente y cuando es intencional, pero no valía hacer un drama lo mejor solo era parte de la respuesta de la broma que yo había hecho…

-Bueno nosotros los dejamos…

-No Emmett amor mejor nosotras vamos ala habitación de Grace y hay nos arreglamos para que ustedes puedan ducharse va ser mas como para todos …

-Como quieras amor, ven sube a mi espalda…

-Ali podrías escoger la ropa…

-Sabes que si hay como preguntas semejante cosa como si fuera capaz de negarme Jijiji

Rose se aferro a mi espalda y salimos rumbo ala habitación, de la amiga de mi novia hay dormían Grase, Marlene, Cris y otra chica ,pero ella se había quedado en la misma habitación que su novio, esto era de lo más normal, no se por que Jasper se ponía tan mal…

-Bueno amor diem a que hora quieres que venga por ti…

-No amor descansa un poquito de mi cuando estén listos por que no van al bar que esta cerca de la cancha de tenis y tomas algo con Jasper anda relájense un poco y nosotras los alcanzamos hay de acurdo…

-Esta bien…

No era mala idea Jasper debía de estar algo agotado después de un día entero con Alice y bueno le debía algo de eso ,regrese y mi cuñado estaba recostado en la cama viendo un torneo de surf…

-Te duchas tú o me dejas entrar primero…

-Ve tu que la verdad quiero descansar un poco…

-Alice…

-Si es algo agotadora aun que tampoco podría vivir sin ella, jajaja y mi hermana que tal…

-Ah pues ya sabes estoy más que acostumbrado y por mi no hay inconveniente , ah y hablando de Rose dijo que nos adelantemos y nos ven el bar que esta aquí abajo..

-Genial no sabes eh tomado todo el día limonadas y piñas coladas sin alcohol Ali bueno ella no …

-Entiendo bueno pues una cerveza no nos ira mal no crees…

-Si esta ves no diré que no, ah Ali dejo es ropa para ti…

-Alice bueno ella es así…

-Si es como pedir que tu y mi hermana se comporten estando solos, así que solo deja el baño de manera decente y la próxima ves no olviden los bañadores en la tina …

-Jasper te lo puedo explicar, es que …

-Vamos Emmett vasta no quiero oír nada tu y mi hermana son adultos , bueno por lo menos creo que tu jajaja no es su vida y pues vívanla si así son ustedes pues que puedo hacer yo solo por favor sean discretos como hoy .

-Si tu hermana es muy buena para esto jajaja bueno te dejo que descanses un poco yo mientras me ducho…

-Si ,ah solo otra cosa, no me hagan tío tan pronto…

-Jasper que gracioso jajaja…

La verdad no era gracioso eso solo me hacia recordar que Rose y yo no nos habíamos cuidado, tendría que hablar con Rose, me duche pensando en eso y por un momento me imagine a una pequeña niña idéntica a Rose, antes no había pensado en ser padre pero ahora que tenia a Rose bueno todo era diferente y la idea de un hijo mío y de Rose me resultaba magnifico, pero no podía ser egoísta Rose era joven tenia mucho que vivir y también estaba todas esa cosa profesionales que sabía ella deseaba, trate de pensar en otra cosa mientras me vestía y cuando termine desperté a mi cuñado el hiso lo propio y después de 1 hora mas o menos estábamos en el bar pedimos un par de cervezas…y nos sentamos a ver el televisor que había hay era la repetición de algún juego de baloncesto , ambos empezamos hablar sobre las cosa que podríamos hacer, minutos después se nos unió Criss, y seguido ah el Richard y sus amigos los cuales no tenia ni idea de cómo se llamaban.

-Por fin Hale te decidiste a salir del closet, creo que de tanto convivir algo se te pego….

Era de lo mas estúpido el comentario y no valía la pena seguir algo así que detuve a mi cuñado para evitar se le fuera enzima…

-ah Christopher valla que los as educado muy bien….

-Richard, Richard , vamos yo soy feliz y me acepto tal como soy pero hay otros que están encerrados y no en un closet si no en un baúl viejo y polvito bajo siete chapas jajajajaja…

El silencio nos invadió por un momento asta que Criss lo termino…

-Anda tranquilo que tu secreto esta ah salvo con nosotros …

Enseguida ellos se fueron y nosotros regresamos a lo nuestro asta que Jasper hablo..

-No se aquí pero en Australia siempre creemos que el radar de un gay no falla, asi que hay un motivo para lo que dijiste…

-Hay no solo lo dije para molestar ,bueno aun que analizando pues creo que si hay algo de razón en mis palabras….

-Paren paren, a ver como que el es gay ;y entonces por que ese imbécil no deja de insinuarse a mi Rose…

-Eso es cierto, al menso que …

-Ya habla deja de darle vueltas al asunto…

-Ok, mira puede que lo agá como parte del disfraz, el siempre ah salido con las chicas mas populares y hermosas ,y ahora Rose es la chica mas deseada del instituto…

-Bueno pues eso me tiene mas tranquilo…

-ok ahora te voy hacer una consulta no solo tengo un radar gay , también soy psíquico anda ,anda ponte de pie….

No teníamos nada mejor que hacer y por que no seguirle el juego a Criss; así que me levante y el empezó a dar vueltas al rededor mío asta que se detuvo de frente y coloco un dedo en su barbilla….

-Siento una vibra súper intensa cuando estoy cerca de los dos el amor se respira Jijiji , y bueno es sonrisa pintada en tu cara, no puedo decir mas que estas súper enamorado y correspondido, y bueno yo presagio que van a tener una familia muy prospera llena de hijos….

Eso fue lo mas gracioso por que en un momento Criss poso los ojos en mi entrepierna eso fue algo bochornoso pero bueno era solo una forma de bromear….

-Mientras no se apronto yo no tendré inconveniente en llenarme de sobrinos jajaja, ya me imagino tres pares de gemelos, digo por que sabrás que el gen de mellizos se hereda mi madre tenis una melliza y luego pues mi hermana y yo…

Hablar de hijos me hizo volver a soñar con una familia al lado de Rose, estaba soñando cuando las chicas se aparecieron, y Rose bueno cada ves que la veía era mas hermosa que el día anterior.

-Te justo amor

-Que pregunta es esa; claro que me encantas, vamos a cenar si..

**ROSALIE POV**

Todas habíamos decidido usar minifalda la mía era de mezclilla recta desgarrada un poco y bastante corta pero el clima lo permitía en Canadá seria imposible vestirse de esa manera , Alice llevaba una falda de holanes amarilla ,la de Grace era blanca vaporosa ,y la de Marlene era negra simulando piel ,Alice siempre tenis provisiones extras, los chicos se alteraron un poco asta Criss jugo el papel de amigo protector ,ante las miradas de todos ,cuando terminamos el postre eran las 8:00 pm en punto y nos dirigismo algo apresurados al lobby del hotel para unirnos el reto de los huéspedes que saldrían , después de 20 minutos llegamos al lugar era un bar –restauran pero al decoración era muy original el la parte superior tenia balcones y pistas para bailar , y la novedad era que todas las bebidas se servían en yardas al entrar nos acomodamos en una mesa y hay también había mucho otros compañeros después de algunos minutos , todos comenzamos a bailar ,la música era de lo mas bailable clásico de los latinos siempre con tanta candela, bailamos toda la noche y asta algo entrada la madrugada, eran las 4 de la mañana cuando Alice y Jasper junto con Grace y Criss regresaron al hotel, Marlen había conocido a un Mexicano , la verdad tengo que admitir que era atractivo, pero tampoco la dejaríamos sola, bailamos asta que no pudimos mas y nos dejamos caer en la silla mas cercana.

-Amor quieres agua, o dime que quieres ….

-Mejor un cerveza ….

Si rara ves tomaba cerveza pero estaba bastante acalorada, Emmett se dirigió ala barra pedirlas, y yo me quede con Marlene y sus nuevos amigos…

-Así que las dos son Canadienses ….

-No yo soy de Australia pero vivo en Canadá , y ustedes…

-Somos de Monterrey , algo lejos de aquí pero somos Mexicanos … A hu..o verdad Cab…

-Oh veo que son muy alegres…

Fue lo único que se limito a decir Marlene, todo lo decían de forma graciosa…

-Y están de vacaciones aquí , y que les parece…

-Pues que les podemos decir nos encanta venir aquí siempre se encuentran mujeres hermosa pero creo que esta ves nos fue aun mejor, bueno aún que veo que tu no vienes sola …

El se refería a mi esto era incomodo no quería atraer mas atención de la debida…

-Si vengo con mi novio, hablando de ti amor , el es mi amor Emmett te presento ah ….

-Yo soy Fernando , el Raúl, Oscar y Adri …

-Es un gusto ustedes son de aquí de México ….

-Ah huev…

Era la primer a ves que oía hablar a otro que no fuera Fernando era el que se llamaba Óscar …

-Disculpen es que mi novio es muy patriota jajaja ya se dieron cuenta jajaja…

-Ah no te preocupes Adri , y donde se quedan…

-En Plaza Pelícanos, no esta muy lejos de aquí…

-Nosotros igual, pues bueno si no les molesta si quieren nos vamos todos que ya empiezan a cerrar aquí …

Cuando voltee Marlen ya estaba besando a Fernando , bueno ella estaba soltera así que no estaba haciendo nada malo…

-Gato tranquilo , la acabas de conocer jajá …

Unos de sus amigos lo había llamado gato , y bueno cuando se despego de Marlen pude ver por que tenia unos ojos bastante peculiares grises azulados como los suelen tener los gatos , era de tez clara, casi igual de alto que Emmett y de cuerpo algo marcado y había algo en su rostros que reconocía , pero claro su sonrisa era la de un niño al igual que la de Emmett, no era feo ,pero bueno a mi no me interesaba nadie mas que mi adorado novio, pero ese par aun nos se separaba así que todos tuvimos que aclararnos la garganta…

-Bueno nos vamos, y gracias por llevarnos…

-No hay problema, digo vamos al mismo sitio y pues nosotros ya conocemos un poco el lugar…

Después de terminarnos las cervezas que Emmett había traído me acomode para que Emmett pudiera cargarme la verdad ya no me dolía mucho la rodilla pero me encantaba que me consintiera, y bueno lo que si ya no aguantaba eran los tacones tan altos que Alice me había puesto así que se los di a Emmett y el los tomo junto con mi bolsa …

-Ya ves Oscar hay quien si cuidan a sus novias ….

-Amigo podrías bajar a tu novia es que pues haces que la mía se ponga exigente …

-No Emmett estoy cansada mejor que el cargue a su novia jajaja , verdad Adri …

-Esta bien esta bien …

El pobre chico no tuvo as remedio que bajar cargando a su novia, y pues como si se tratara de un juego el tal Fernando sin mas cargo a Marlene como se suele cargar ala novia después de la boda Marlene estaba desprevenida y pego un pequeño grito pero después al aparecer la idea no le desagrado, cuando salimos vimos una Hummer esperándonos la manejaba Raúl que puso cara de mal humor al ver que su amigo venían cargado a una chica y el pobre solo , eso me daba una idea , Grace estaba sola y pues no le haría mal distraerse un poco, una ves dentro nos acomodamos como pudimos bueno mas bien fue plan con maña, Adri en las piernas de Óscar su novio , Marlene en las de Fer, y yo obvio con mi Emm…

-Chicos que les parece si pasamos al noche en la playa …

Propuso Adri …

-Adrian eso es de lo mas incomodo , se te cuela la arena por todos lados ,yo paso , pero bueno así que me quedo la habitación para mi solo …

-jajá que gracioso, me refería a no se a convivir todos

-Pues si por que no

A mi al idea no me desagradaba …

-Tu esta de acurdo, por fin alguien que no solo piensa en … sexo…

Emmett y yo reímos a lo bajo , menos mal que nadie lo noto; cuando llegamos al hotel nos dirigismo ala playa esta ves todos caminábamos de la mano ah excepción de Raúl , el pobre iba solo , bueno si esto seguía asía me tomaría la atribución de llamar a Grace bueno si es que el mencionaba algo tal ves ya tenia novia y yo intentando emparejarlo con mi mejor amiga …

-Paren , eso de comer pan enfrente de los pobres no es de muy buen gusto…

-De los pobres , pues dirás del pobre …

Adri molestaba a todos un poco , pero no era desagradable…

-Ji ji bueno si no te molesta yo te pudo presentarte ah alguien, bueno si quieres…

-Rose amor a quien tienes en mente eh ..Grase , Jared te dice algo ….

-Amor hay no hay nada así que no me reprendas …

-No por mi no hay problema… podrías llamarle ahora jajaja …

-Esta bien pero no prometo nada de acurdo …

Empecé a sacar mi celular, pero cuando llegamos al playa del hotel vi que estaba hay sentada al lado de Criss , tal ves también anduviera por hay mi hermano y Ali…

-No va a ver necesidad mira esta hay …

-Pero no esta sola esta con otro….

-Corrección otra jajaja jajajajaja …

Emmett y su sentido del humor era algo acido por momentos…

-Es que Criss es gay , así que no hay problema…

- a ya veo…

Cuando llegamos Grace se acerco con esa cara que solía poner cuando algo la tomaba por sorpresa…

-Tranquila los conocimos después de que se fueron , el es Oscar , Adri su novia , Fer , Marlene , ah no verdad ella bien con nosotros jajajajaja , y Raúl , ah el viene solo jajaja , y ustedes están solos los demás …

-Hay queridita si te refieres a tu hermano y al huracán de la moda llamado Alice, bueno el huracán se trasformo en tormenta tropical y se quedo dormida jajaja tu hermano la llevó ala cama …

-Traducción no van a regresar , y nosotros ya nos íbamos dormir pero nuestras habitaciones están ocupadas….

-Ocupadas, como?

-Si ocupadas de ah aha ahahaha

Crisis lo dijo imitando un gemidos lo cual nos perturbo un poco a todos ..

-ah ya veo …

-Si y que no ve mi ojito me van salir ojeras hay que horror ….

-Tranquilo, mira quédate en la nuestra , mi hermano es demasiado decente para hacerle algo ah Alice …

Le tendí mi llave y ala de Emmett yo no tendría inconveniente en pasar la noche en la playa al lado de Emmett , después de que el se fue y solo quedamos en pares …

-Y cuantos de ustedes vienen…

Emmett contesto de forma sarcástica …

-Somos estudiantes y este es un viaje escolar, la verdad lo que mas nos interés es aprende , somos un nutrido grupo de 80 estudiantes, todos muy estudiosos jajaja…

-Emmett no te burles, la verdad es que venimos ah conocer una planta en Tequila y ahora vamos a pasar unos días aquí en Vallarta y si, si somos estudios aun que tu no lo creas amor , es que Emmett no es parte del instituto ya el y la novia de mi hermano son un par de polizontes jajaja..

-Oxea que son 80 jajaja valla bastante con razón veíamos tantos extraños por aquí jajaja, bueno ahora serán menos…

-Si bueno es parte del propósito del viaje conocernos algo de su cultura

-y hablando de eso mañana vamos ah ir aun playa cercana de aquí no tan sencilla como esta hay muchas cosas que ver y la comida es muy rica preparan unos vela recién pescados…

-Suena bien , nos encantaría acompañarlos , bueno pero no solo somos notros también mi hermanó y su novia y pues Criss ..

-No amor Criss va a tomar una día de spa de hecho las iba ah invitar a ustedes pero pues así el podría relajarse mas el y su ojeras y su arrugas jajajajaja

-Entonces nos llevan a todos …

-Si claro si nos les importa ir un poco apretados…

-Siempre y cuando me toque cargar ah alguno de ustedes jajaja

Hablo Oscar refiriéndose a los hombre , pero bueno ahora cada quien tenis a su cada cual …

-Pues entonces yo pido con el jajaja, todo es broma , que si no Rose me Golpea, creo que si mañana vamos ah salir lo mejor es ir a descansar aún que sea un poquito …

Emmett y sus bromas

-Si nosotros también , nos vamos a dormir

-Y Grace Marlene donde se van quedar , por que creo que su compañera de cuarto esta algo ocupada jajaja …

-Pues pueden quedarse en nuestra habitación bueno si no hay problema..

Hay esto no me gustaba y tenia la intención de divertirme un rato con mi novio y en la tarde por error había encontrado el sitio ideal ,un pequeño jardín donde practicaban yoga y nosotros podríamos practicar otra clase de yoga, pero ahora no dejaría a mi mejor amiga y a mi nueva amiga sola…

-Es que ….

Entonces Grace me susurro al oído …

-Tranquila nos sabemos cuidar solo acompáñanos al lobby y bueno cerciórense de la habitación pero vamos ah estar bien ve con tu oso que creo que se an terminado de conocer jajaja, pero luego me cuentas eh amiga…

-Ok esta bien solo en que habitación están …

-Sección B habitación 25 ok los esperamos mañana alas 8:00 hay de acurdo , bueno en un rato mas …

-Si esta bien alas 8:00m ..

Tome a Emmett de la mano mientras me despedía de todos y les susurraba a mi amigas que se cuidaran …

Acto seguido empecé a meter mi mano bajo la camisa de Emmett …

-Amor tranquila tenemos que dormir..

-mm no, no quiero dormir bueno no antes de …

Le di un beso largo y profundo y después empecé ah besar su cuello el empezó a meter su manso con ansia bajo mi blusa …

-Rose a donde vamos, al playa …

-No ven sígueme….

Lo tome de la mano y empecé a caminar rápido asta el sitio que había encontrado…

-Aquí

Emmett dudo unos segundo pero yo lo atraje asía mi y comencé a besarlo …

**EMMETT POV** …

Rose me jalo asta un pequeño jardín esto era nuevo para mi pero no me resultaba desagradable, al principio dude pero ella me quito las dudas acercándose a mi y besándome, su beso eran ardientes y se empezaba a sujetar mi espalda con demasiada necesidad, yo empecé a fijar un lugar donde pudiéramos consumar una ves mas nuestro amor , y no fue difícil pronto encontré una mesa que serbia para colocar uno tapetes , ahora me daba cuenta hay se practicaba yoga, arrastre a Rose asta la mesa y luego con cuidado la coloque enzima en un principio ella se recostó y yo empecé a sacarle la blusa , después me aleje un poco quería contemplar su perfectos y voluminosos pechos enmarcados pro el encaje azul turquesa de su sostén me acerque y prácticamente se lo arranque ella soltó un gemido ahora ya sabía distinguir entre el dolor y el placer, y eso le proporcionaba placer , empecé a besar su pechos intercale besos con pequeñas mordías en su pezones ella soltaba pequeños gemidos , la levante y quedo sentada a mi altura seguí besándola , ella busco mis labios y no pude negarme ella empezó juguetear con su lengua dentro de mi boca , se despego y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja , mientras ella rosaba con sus dedos mi nuca y bajaba sus dedos atreves de mi espalda , yo bese su hombro y poco a poco abrí su piernas asta llegar a su bragas la levante un poco para poder sacárselas ;hiso algo que me tomo un poco desprevenido ellas tomo mi mano y la guio asta su sexo , y de apoco me indico como quería que la tocara , comenzó a desabrochar mi cinturón y luego mis pantalones creí que le costaría algo de trabajo pero lo hiso de forma hábil , vasto el mas ligero rose para que mi erección fuera completa , y sin dudarlo sostuvo mi pene de manera firme ambos nos acariciábamos ,nuestros beso marcaba el ritmo de nuestras carisias, poco a poco empecé a sentir como ellas se mojaba mas y mas, estuvimos así por unos minutos, asta que sentí como se empezaba a estrechar ,fue cundo ellas misma me lo pidio …

-Hazlo amor...

La tome por las caderas para abrir sus brazos y poder sostenerla con firmeza, en el momento que la penetre ella soltó un pequeño quejido ella empezó a ahogar sus gemidos en mi garganta y escucharla me excitaba de sobre manera, sus gemidos fueron aumentando y como aumentaban yo también aumente la intensidad de mis movimientos , ahora la penetraba de forma mas rigurosa y sus gemido me volvían loco …

-amor no puedo mas…

-Espera amor solo un poco mas ….

Ellas comenzó a rasguñar mi espalda y a besar mi cuello, ella me besaba de forma incesante asta que juntos terminamos el grito de Rose no fue nada discreto y para mi fue la relajación fue un orgasmo de lo mas exquisito, cuando nos separamos empecé a tenderle su sostén y su blusa y cuando busco sus bragas , y mientras las miraba de forma sensual, y me las guarde en la bolsa de mi pantalón, Rose sonrió pero no me las reclamo, la ayude a arreglarse un poco y después con la mayor discreción posible salimos del pequeño jardín , al regar al lobby las personas hay nos observaban de una forma nada decente pensé en un momento en tomar a Rose en los brazo y correr a nuestra habitación , pero lo cierto es que eso la hubiera expuesto con la falda tan corta y sin bragas, solo me limite a pasar mi brazo por su hombro, y ellas me abrazo por la cintura poniendo su mano el la bolsa trasera, yo me agache un poco para susurrarle al oído …

-Te amo, y son sabes cuanto me encantas…

-Yo te amo mas y me gusta mas jajaja…

Dejamos el lobby para caminar asta la habitación lo mas seguro es que tuviéramos que dormir fuera, pero cuando llegamos la puerta no estaba cerrada con seguro entramos y vimos a Jasper dormido solo en una de las camas y ah Alice y Criss en la otra ,el pie de Ali estaba prácticamente dentro de la boca de Criss y la cara de Alice parecía que lo besaba en el trasero era de lo más gracioso Rose no lo pensó y tomo su cámara tomo un par de fotos y después se fue al baño aponer se su pijama , la verdad con el aire acondicionado a todo lo que da hacia algo de frio en al habitación así que busque unos pans y una sudadera , me los puse antes de que Rose saliera, ella se escabullo en la cama al lado de su hermanó y yo pues tuve que decidir entre dormí en el suelo o en la tina cuando me empecé acomodarme en el suelo ,Rose empezó hacer lo mismo a mi lado pero no tenia porque dormir incomoda , así que mejor la deje al lado de su hermanó solo tendríamos un par de horas para descansar antes de tener que salir eh ir ah encontrarnos con nuestros nuevos amigo que amigable era al gente por aquí …

Marlene pov

Caminamos asta el lobby de la otra sección del hotel , y cuando llegamos a la habitación nos sorprendimos un poco no era sencilla como la nuestra esta era una suit la puerta de entrada daba a una pequeña salita y de hay se repartía en dos habitaciones con camas King size , y también había un balcón cuando me asome directamente al baño la tina en el era mas grande y obviamente mas espacioso , los chicos se tiraron sobre los sofás, nosotras seguimos paradas sin hacer mucho, seriamos felices asta si dormíamos sobre uno de eso sofás …

-Vengan creo que querrán descansar un poco antes de salir temprano mañana…

Seguimos a Adri asta una de las habitaciones y de una caja saco algunas cremas limpiadoras y después salió y regreso con un par de playeras algo grande…

-Ah esta es de Raúl , es para ti te llamas Grace verdad….

-Si Grace esta bien, gracias …

-ah de nada, esta es para ti es de Fer…

-Gracias…

-Ah no se preocupen, bueno ustedes van a dormir en la otra habitación y lo chicos en la sala …

-Ah no es necesario yo puedo dormí en la sala…

-Ah vamos dejen que ese par se porten decentes por una ves , bueno en realidad si son muy respetuosos , así que no crean que esta invitación tiene un doble sentido…

-Ah de verdad no era una invitación para tener sexo casual jajaja que pena jajaja …

Grace hablaba en un tono algo dramático , pero , bueno si se portaban así de verdad que por nosotras no había problema, salimos de la habitación de Adri cuando Oscar su novio llego , obviamente ellos si se portarían mal…

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos y gracias por todo …

-No se preocupen asta mañana…

-Si bye …

Salimos y en la salita estaba Fer recostado en uno de lso sofás y Raul sobre el suelo, solo atine a darle las gracias ..

-Gracias por cedernos la cama …

-No hay problema mejor descansen solo serán un par de horas jajaja …

-De todos modos gracias…

Nos depusimos a salir asta que Fer dijo en un tono bajito …

-Yo no tengo beso de buenas noches…

Sonreí y me acerque asta donde estaba el me dio un beso largo y húmedo era muy bueno en eso de los besos y tendría que probar sus otros talentos, después de eso Raúl también se acerco ah Grace y esta le dio un corto beso, después de eso nos fuimos rápidamente ala habitación…

-Grace que fue eso , no gusta verdad…

-No es eso es solo que a mi ya me gustaba otro …

-Y ese otro esta aquí , no verdad entonces pues disfruta el viaje , el chico es guapo , y no son malas personas jajaja…

-Ya veo tu decidiste disfrutar de la compañía de Fer …..

-Pues si , es muy lindo me ah platicado mil cosas de aquí de México ,y bueno de paso tendrías que admitir que es mu guapo sus ojos no se son algo extraños ….

-Si , no se lentillas , pero bueno no vi que se los quitara veremos mañana..

-Si ya hay que dormirnos que mañana quieren que nos vallamos alas 8:00 …

-Si y nosotras todavía tenemos que regresar a nuestra habitación a arreglarnos y ya son las 5 bueno mejor dormirnos …

Cada una se acurruco en cada lado , y yo antes de dormir pensé en el plan de Eskarlet , cada ves me llevaba mejor con los hale y ahora yo no tenia mucho interés en seguir tratando de seducir a Emmett , aun que no sabia que hacer Eskarlet sabia demasiado de mi, tal ves Fer podría ser útil en mi plan si no tenis otra salida…

**Aquí un capitulo mas ya saben su Reviews son mi mayor inspiración de verdad que cuando subo un capitulo empiezo a escribir rapidito el otro pero luego me estanco y al día siguiente abro mi correo y veo a un Review y entonces sigo escribiendo de verdad sus Reviews me motivan 1000 así que anden déjelos dejen su nombre y sean parte de la historia , este fue tal ves un capitulo sencillo , pero el próximo espero esmerarme mas , y que ya un poco mas de Alice y Jasper y de todos los demás contado a los nuevos conocidos , bueno amigos para que no suene feo ..**


	5. niños o demonios

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a s . Meyer a excepción de algunos de mi invención al igual que la historia **

**ROSALIE POV**

Eran como las 7:30 cuando Criss se despertó, y piso a Emmett que estaba tirado en el suelo…

-Auch pesas ..

-mmm yo me mantengo en línea así que no me digas gorda…

-Amor podrían discutir mas bajo tengo mucho sueño quiero dormir..

-Si todos queremos dormir , Emmett cállate…

-Ah mejor agradezcan que me desperté , ya son las 7:30 y les recuerdo que nos esperan alas 8…

-Que, oh por Dios nos quedamos dormidos, vamos, vamos levántense todos…

-Rose de que hablas duérmete si, oh explícate….

-Bueno nos invitaron hoy a una playa dicen que es muy linda y antes de que preguntes quien unos chicos que conocimos anoche así que vamos a ir…

-Si yo apoyo la idea de Rose anda Jazzi levántate…

Nos pusimos prácticamente, lo primero que encontramos, ah Alice no le agrado mucho la idea , yo me puse un bikini azul turquesa halter y una vestido blanco que quedaba un poco bajo la rodilla , tome un par de collares turquesa, y me puse una mascada , del mismo color no había tiempo para peinarse mas fashion pero siendo yo cualquier cosa me iría bien,( eso sonó, ególatra) Emmett se puso unos pantalones blancos y sandalias no llevaba camisa pero me encantaba ver su torso , parecía una escultura, Alice se puso un vestido Rojo y un tankini del mismo color , mi hermano se coloco los primeros Jeans que tomo de la maleta y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, y Criss salió corriendo a su habitación no quería que lo dejaran fuera y que se arruinara su día de spa,

Mientras Emm, Ali , Jazz y yo nos dirigismo ala habitación donde se hospedaban nuestros nuevos amigos , Alice había tomado un par shorts y unos trajes de baño de la bolsa de compras que para Grase y Marlene Cris buscaría un par de bikinis en su maletas, nos costo un poco de trabajo encontrar la habitación y cuando dimos no sabíamos si tocar , el que se decidió hacerlo fue Emmett y enseguida abrieron..

-Hola , creí que no vendrían …

-Si solo se nos hiso un poco tarde…

-Si a nosotros también pero en 10 minutos estamos; pasen quieren algo de desayunar…

Cuando entramos vimos lo grande que era la habitación había una mesa y en ella algunas cosas para desayunar, Emmett como siempre no lo dudo y comenzó a comer algo de la mesa , me extraño ver que había un par de cobertores sobre los sofás de la pequeña estancia, eso quería decir no, no sabía que quería decir yo pensaba que Marlene y Grace pasarían la noche acompañadas…

-Y Grace y Marlene…

-Ah están en la habitación…

Alice toco y entro para entregarles la ropa que les había traído, 10 minutos después todos estaba listos, Oscar le tendió a Emm una hilera y el cargo otra…

-Vamos a pasar por algunas provisiones , ah Jasper toma …

-Que es esto…

-Se llama anafre, digamos que es como un asador pero mas rustico, jajaja

Raúl le explicaba de forma algo sarcástica ah mi hermano creo que de todos era el mas huraño, nunca creí que esto fuera cierto que hubiera gente que saliera así, el contraste era algo extraño por la ropa que usaban el auto en el que habíamos viajado la noche anterior y la habitación se veía que su posición económica era buena , pero sin embargo no eran ni un poco presuntuoso y ahora al parecer tendríamos un día de campo de lo mas rudimentario…

-Bueno chicas , nos vamos que todavía nos quedara ir al súper a comprar la comida…

-Comida, eso quiere decir que vamos a cocinar …

-No Alice , creo que un par de manos será suficiente...

-No me sentiré aliviada si me ayudan siempre me toca todo el trabajo a mi , es el precio de que los amigos de mi novio suena incapaces de mantener una relación por mas de 1 mes, así que si Alice quiere cocinar déjala Rose …

-Es que como decirlo Adri , mi cuñada es un desastre en al cocina , no te ofendas Alice pero todos nacemos con un talento especial tu tienes dos las comparas y la moda jajaja

-Yo no me ofendo…

Por la platica nos habíamos rezagado un poco, así que cuando llegamos ala Hummer los chicos estaba algo desesperados…

-Nos vamos preciosas...

-Ok será un poco difícil acomodarnos pero bueno cada quien tome a su pareja y pues acomódense como puedan…

Y así fue Marlen en las piernas de Fer , Alice en las de mi hermano aunque este se opuso un poco, yo me senté con Emmett, Óscar sobre Adri , si eso fue extraño pero bueno eran una pareja peculiar , y Grase se sentó en el único hueco que quedo al lado de Raúl quien era el conductor …

-Ok y primero a donde , vamos ,

-Pues por la comida…

-Ah cierto…

En el trayecto asía el súper mercado , nadie dijo nada , Yo solo observe de reojo como Ali, jugaba con al rodilla de mi hermano , mientras se sostenía de su nuca y también lo acariciaba , Ali volvería loco a mi hermano, Fer y Marlen se besaron casi todo el trayecto y Emmett y yo , optamos por controlarnos un poco aun que el había metido su mano bajo mi vestido y acariciaba mi espalda , cuando llegamos al súper los chicos se dirigieron asía la área de bebidas , y nosotras seguimos a Adri al área de carnes , ella le pido al encargado algunos cortes y después de algunos minutos se los entregaron eran como 10 kilos de carne era demasiada carne pero , ella dijo que con tantos hombre apenas si alcanzaría , después tomo algunos paquetes de tortillas , y totopos de un estante y nuestra ultima parada fue en los vegetales tomo cebollas nopales, aguacates y chiles , nadie de nosotras decía nada sola la seguíamos …

-Bueno chicas creo que es todo, ah lo olvide me falto comprar algo de pollo y queso , es que Oscar no come carne roja , solo yo complazco su extraños hábitos …

-Espero que sea solo tenga extraños hábitos alimenticios , o también, en el sex..

Grace había hecho un cometario algo indiscreto, yo puse cara de que diablos dices , y Marlene soltó una risita …

-Ah no, no se preocupen, y pues bueno creo que en eso somos bastante normales, nada que reportar jajaja …

-Ah eso me recuerda que alguien tiene una platica pendiente , Rose que hiciste anoche …

-Que yo , anoche con Emmett , nada por que …

-Yo no incluí a Emmett vamos Rose suelta la sopa , estas en confianza , o no ;de aquí no sale nada …

-Bueno yo se que apenas me conocen pero de verdad les aseguro que no soy indiscreta…

-Ok; pues hicimos el amor en el jardín de yoga …

-Oh por dios tanto que me gustaba tomar yoga , creo que tendré que buscar otra forma de ejercicio jajaja , pero como en el jardín de yoga hay solo hay césped y césped …

-En el césped Rosalie , de verdad..

-No, Había una mesa contentas…

-Y que tal es Emmett en eso asuntos …

Yo me limite a sonreír de forma satisfactoria recordé lo intenso que había sido la noche anterior, cada ves que estaba al lado de Emmett , lo que me provocaba lo era todo cada sensación era mas intensa que la anterior, y eso me hacia querer mas y más de el …

-Ok no lo digas la sonrisa que pusiste es suficiente …

-Ose que la únicas que nos quedamos en ascuas fuimos nosotras , bueno Grace se quería portar bien …

-Eso fue por que no quisieron por que Fernando no se hubiera opuesto demasiado jajaja …

-Es que hubiera sido demasiado para Grace y Raúl oír los gritos de dos parejas…

-Que, hicimos mucho ruido anoche …

-Solo creímos que había paso algún accidente , y bueno después no dimos cuenta que no era así , jajaja…

-Que pena creo que la próxima ves optare por la opción de Rosalie jajaja , y tu Alice …

-Yo que , ah bueno , Jazz pero es…

-Muy decente , te ama demasiado y te respeta de la misma manera , pero bueno sigue asiendo cositas como las de hace rato y mi hermano no tarda en caer , no es tan santo como crees…

-Quien no es tan santo hermanita adorada …

Upps no me había percatado de que los chicos estaban a nuestra espalda…

-Hablaba de Emmett , que no es un santo si no un ángel verdad mi amor …

Emmett puso cara de what , pero me siguió la corriente …

-De verdad crees eso amor hay no tu eres mi ángel , te amo …

-Ah no , no voy a permitir que ustedes se declaren su amor y yo no , Adriana , sabes que eres lo que me hace despertar toda los días conocerte fue lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida…

-Si Oscar te hace despertar , pero ustedes no respetan ninguna hora del día hay quienes queremos dormir jajaja

Creo que era lo mejor terminar esto con una broma, una ves junto nos dirigimos al área de cajas ah pagar , ellos se negaron en dejarnos cooperar…

-No , no ustedes son nuestro invitados, quién sabe a lo mejor algún día visitamos , Canadá …

-Seria un placer tenerlos de invitado es mas hoy tenemos que fijar una visita eh …

Jasper también solía ser de lo más hospitalario y nunca perdía la oportunidad de regresar un favor o un buen trato…

-Pues gracias entonces tendremos que hacer un hueco en nuestra agendas pero seria un gusto conocer Canadá…

Al salir acomodamos todo en las hieleras , y seguimos un trayecto durante otros 20mminutos aproximadamente, esta ves Emmett nos deleito con su enorme repertorio de bromas , pero parecía que el espectáculo era solo para nuestro anfitriones pues el resto no entendíamos lo mas mínimo de hecho solo hubo un par de ellas por que el resto del tiempo Emmett se la paso explicando la broma….

-Pregunta, ¿Si el chícharo se vende en Millones , a como estará el jitomate?

-Ja jajaja

-Jijjijiji

-Jojojojojo

Oí toda clase de risitas pero no entendí el chiste ,

-Amor podrías explicarlo…

-Ah es simple , bueno aquí hay un jugador de Futbol bueno soccer que le dicen chicharito…

-Aja y como que se vende en millones …

-Pues por que el se fue a jugar a un equipo en Europa y le pagaron algunos millones por eso es el chiste …

-Jajaja

Ahora reímos los demás pero bueno lo gracioso era que nosotros no entendíamos, Al llegar a la playa nos estacionamos frente a un terreno enrejado, parecía que le pertenecía a alguien, y si al parecer era de Fernando…

-Bienvenidos, bueno no es la gran cosa….

Nos apresuramos entrar y era un lugar muy grande había una palapa casi en la entrada , y el reto estaba cubierto por un césped perfectamente podado que terminaba con un portón ue me imagino daba ala playa en una esquina había una mesa de piedra…

-Es tuyo este lugar …

-Si algo así es de mis padre ellos se están separando por eso asta que uno no lo gane no le an hecho nada…

-Y si tienen un lugar aso por que no se quedan aquí y no en el hotel…

-Pues la verdad es un sitio para viejos mis padres lo compraron para descansar y la verdad es que aquí no pasa nada por eso preferimos el hotel, sin contar que bueno Adriana no es mu partidaria de bañarse con agua fría jajaja, bueno pero no están aquí para escucharme hablar así que a lo que venimos…

Los chicos se apresuraron ah bajar las cosas y Adriana comenzó a prepara un sitio para empezar a cocinar nadie había del todo desayunado, mientras Fernando sacaba un par de sombrillas y algunos camastros que estaban guardados en un armario, para posteriormente acercarse a abrir el portón trasero y bueno si ya creí que era un lugar muy lindo la vista lo hiso mejor la playa tenis arena blanca y fina y el mar un color claro , gracia al rompeolas….

-Oh es hermoso , la verdad mil veces mas lindo que la playa del hotel…

-Si por eso es que venimos…

Después de unos minutos de contemplar la hermosa vista me uní a Adri para ayudarla Oscar también estaba hay y a mi me siguió Emmett, los cuatros nos dispusimos a cocinar

-Dime que quieres que agá …

-Pues hay que cortar los nopales mira así , y preparar un huacamole, Oscar y tu novio pueden cuidar la carne , gracias Rose …

-No hay por que , bueno mejor nos apuramos …

Mientras cocinábamos vi como Fernando sacaba una cuerda se veía bastante larga y gruesa …

-Puedo preguntar para que es…

-Para bajar cocos, tu hermano se ofreció y pues de alguna manera lo tengo que asegurar…

-Como se va a subir ala palmera, esta loco….

-No ya se subió…

Corrí asta la palmera en cuestión y si mi hermano lo había hecho pero en que pensaba, hacia algunos años ya se había caído de una…

-Jazzi por favor bájate me pones muy nerviosa, Rosalie dile a tu hermano que se baje me asusta …

-Jasper bájate te podrías lastimar , por favor….

-Tranquilas estoy bien solo voy baja algunos cocos …

Y si eso hiso lanzo como 4 y Alice se apresuro a recogerlos, cuando mi hermano bajo se acerco ala mesa donde estaban cocinando y con uno cuchillo bastante grade Fernando los abrió , después el tomo uno; Alice y mi hermano uno cada quien y Fernando le dio el cuarto a Marlene colocaron un poco de Tequila dentro de ellos y se los tomaron mientras el resto nos quedábamos observando…

-Y que ah mi no me vas a dar Jasper Hale …

-No Rosalie Hale si quieres dile ah Emmett que te baje uno…

-Y crees que no soy capas de trepar asta allá arriba por un coco para mi Rose, espera amor en un segundo tendrás el tuyo …

Y allá iba no estaba segura de que si lo lograría, pero si lo logro después de eso lanzo algunos al suelo y Oscar los junto los llevo ala mesa y los puso en un lugar algo inaccesible para el resto, después de eso Raúl hiso lo mismo hombres incapaces de quedarse atrás, cuando dejamos la palmera bacía , la comida estaba lista Adri me había enseñado a preparar guacamole era algo distinto al forma que lo conocía , pero tenia un muy buen sabor…

-Vamos acérquense no crean que les llevare personalmente a cada uno…

Y así fue cada uno se acerco asta el enorme sartén y tomo la ración que querían después de una hora aproximadamente todo estábamos mas que satisfechos la carne estaba deliciosa y los nopales y el resto de la cosas no fue la excepción esto si que había sido de lo mas sencillo después de eso nos recostamos sobre los camastros teníamos que reposar un poco toda es comida mientras veíamos como poco a poco la playa se empezaba a llenar y era cierto la mayoría eran personas mayores o familias con niños…

-Ah… Hay demasiado niños Rose , creo que eso arruina mi plan…

-Cual plan amor…

-Se me antojaba hacerte el amor en el mar pero creo que no seria algo muy educativo para los niños ...

-Emmett como dices algo si hay demasiados niños …

-Vamos amor si no fuera por los niños no se te antoja la idea…

-Bueno tengo que admitir que si pero, tu mismo lo as dicho los niños…

La comida nos había dejado mas que satisfechos y nadie quería ni siquiera moverse, esa fue la razón que en las 2 siguientes horas nos tiramos a tomar el sol, y a conversar hicimos algunos planes en esas horas Ellos acordaron visitarnos en Canadá para las vacaciones de pascua que realmente estaban muy cerca y nosotros pasaríamos el siguiente año nuevo en Acapulco donde la familia de Raúl tenia una casa…

-Entonces es un hecho los esperamos en pascuas…

-Si y no crean que no iremos…

-Auch …

- (todos menos Alice y JAsper)

Nadie vio de donde vino tal ves la única que lo sintió fue Alice por que muy hábilmente esquivo el golpe de un balón de americano, pero mi hermanó fue tan hábil y se estrelló justo en su nariz..

-Jazzi leoncito estas bien …

-Creo que si …

-Disculpe señor me podría devolver mi balón…

-No …

-Jasper vamos son solo niños fue un accidente…

-No Rose , el balón hubiera podido acabar en la cara de Alice o en tu nariz …

Oh en eso tenis razón mi hermano, hubiera sido fatal que un balonazo arruinara mi perfecta nariz…

-Ok tienes razón , pero creo que basta con que les adviertas que tengan cuidado …

-No no solos pienso dar….

-Jasper cuñado creo que si no se los das su papas vendrán y habrá problemas …

-No Emmett tienen que aprender a tener cuidado…

-Ok niños que estarían dispuestos hacer para recuperar su balón….

-No sabemos pero bueno lo que quieran…

Y sin más Emmett se acerco a mi hermano y de forma rápida le quito el balón….

-Se los devuelvo solo si nos ganan en un pequeño partido de americano…

-No , no , no es justo , ustedes son mas grandes …

-Ok entonces no hay balón…

Que planea esta ves mi novio jugar con los niños, bueno que me extrañaba Emmett era un niño si un niño en un cuerpo de un hombre mas que apuesto, sensual , y demasiado sexual jajaja

-Emmett vamos ,amor dáselos …

-No Rose arruinaron mi plan y ahora lo tendrán que pagar…

-Esta bien señor aceptamos…

-Cuando dijeron eso ya no eran solo 5 niños ya había todo un regimiento de niños…

-Ah no pero ustedes son mas, no ,no , así no hay trato…

-Vamos Emmett son solo unos niños no seas aprovechado o no querrás tener problemas con las madres de todos…

-Mamas, jajaja eso no da miedo…

-Emmett de verdad te asustaría lo sobre protectoras que pueden llegar a ser las mamas en esta parte del continente…

-ok esta bien niños, pero no creerán que jugaremos contra todo ustedes lo justo es que si nosotros somos 5 ustedes sean 10…

-Emmett querrás decir 4 yo no pienso jugar contra niños de 10 años…

-Tenemos doce , bueno algunos 10 pero la mayoría 12 y que le da miedo que lo volvamos a golpear con el balón señor jajaja

Estos niños cada ves eran de lo mas malcriados no respetaban a su mayores , pero bueno eso le pasaba a Jazz por apático …

-Eso crees niños esta bien , ahora te atienes alas consecuencias ….

Alice estaba súper emocionada y lo único que hacia era lanzar porras…

Alice pov

Estaba mas que emocionada mi Jazzi iba jugar un partido y yo por supuesto que lo apoyaría no sabía por que no había traído mis pompones, era de lo mas emocionante…

-cornetas, trompetas y pitos, cornetas, trompetas y pitos...

Jasper, Jasper hay que papacito

-Alice , no grites tanto si …

-Es que me da mucho emoción, hay no, no , los niño van anotar …

Y si era cierto Emmett tenia una par de niños colgados de la espalda, Raúl intentaba lograr que uno lo soltara el niño le estaba mordiendo el brazo y Raúl trataba de todo los medio quitárselo, Fernando estaba tirado sobre la arena con 3 niños sobre el , y Óscar limpiándose los ojos pues uno de los niños le había arrojado arena en la cara y aun que no le había entrado en los ojos, si había tragado algo ya hora estaba tratándose de limpiar la lengua, mientras que los otros dos trataba de proteger al niño que llevaba el balón mientras a que amedrentaban a mi novio lanzando patas dignas de un profesional del tai-kuan-do….

-Jazz amor tu puedes vamos hazles algo …

Por mas que Alice gritaba Jasper no hacia nada y así los niños cruzaron lo que habíamos marcado como el campo y anotaron …

-Lero lero nuestros primos pueden mas que sus novios, son unos tontos …

Y ahora esto, un grupo de niñas se burlaban de nosotras…

-Oye niña mi novia no quiso lastimar a tus primos …

-Jajaja si como no, uh además como me diriges la palabra ese vestido es espantos como fuiste capas de salir con algo así …

-Rosalie , es aniña se burlo de mi hermoso vestido de diseñador , dile algo de verdad que me ah dejado en shock …

-Ok niñas , vamos es solo un juego , esta mas que claro que nuestros novios no le aran daño a sus primos por que son mas pequeños así que por favor no vamos a pelear , y seria lindo que te disculparas con mi Cuñada…

-Quien lo dice tu, y crees que le vamos hacer caso ah alguien que tiene el cabello tan espantoso , parece una peluca de halloween …

Esto se estaba yendo muy lejos un niña de cabelló rubios como los de Rosalie ahora le daba replica y se burlaba del cabello de Rosalie cuando una de las cosas que mas cuidaba era su cabello …

-Ok vasta ya niñas miren ellas no son de aquí, bien de muy ,muy lejos , así que no queremos pelar por favor que les parece si mientras los chicos juegan, nosotras le hacemos trencitas …

-Crees que vamos ah dejar, que alguien tan pero tan fea nos arregle el cabello…

Adrian no podía con la cara que le había dejado es niña por que lo cierto es que Adrian no era fea su color de piel era de lo mas lindo era morena de un color muy ligero y su cabello era castaño con ondas, sus ojos eran grandes y muy lindos así que el cometario de la niña la había dejado helada…

-Ok nenas, es solo un juego, tranquilas…

-Auch….

Esto era demasiado Marlene le había estado sacando la lengua a una de las niñas y ahora este le daba tirones del cabello…

-Quítamela por favor que me suelte…

Queríamos aproximarnos ala niña que no soltaba a Marlene del cabello , pero el reto de la pequeñas revoltosas no nos dejaban…

-Niña suéltame, te acusare con tu mamá…

-Auch no me pellizques…

Que Marlene pellizcaba a una niña mucho mas pequeña que ella, el pellizco la distrajo y la soltó entonces Marlene volteo a la niña de cabeza , por mas que la niña pataleaba no se podía zafar…

-Esto es colmo voy a acusarla con su mama quien me acompaña…

Al principio lo dudamos pero Rosalie fue la primer en tomar al niña que acababa de mostrarle la lengua, después de eso no quedo mas que seguirla e ir a buscar a su familia….

-Oh Dios santo que paso …

Fue la primera reacción de una de la madres al ver a Marlene toda despeinada, y con la niña pescada a su pierna mientras la mordía, Marlene no pudo mas y prácticamente la dejo caer..

-Por que tira a mi sobrina …

Marlene no dijo nada entonces Rose fungió como supuesta traductora Marlene comenzó a hablar en francés , yo no sabia que Rose hablaba francés pero todo sirvió para darles su merecido a esa niñas …

-Disculpe señora tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente con sus niñas, mire estamos en la propiedad de mis padres cerca de aquí y bueno las niñas llegaron arrojar arena ala comida que teníamos sobre la mesa , le pedimos que no lo hicieran pero bueno no nos entendieron del todo cuando tratamos de impedírselo pues como vera su pequeña sobrina se porto de lo mas bueno agresiva y jalo por el cabello a mi prima , ella no habla español y entre mas le suplicaba la soltara pues menso podía y antes de que las cosa se salieran mas de control las tomamos como pudimos, y venimos a buscar a su familia , de verdad que nos apena muchísimo ….

-Santo Dios , disculpen señoritas, niñas como es posible que se porten tan malcriadamente …

-Pero mami eso no es cierto ellas miente …

-De verdad que no ganaríamos nada con venir con usted a mentir si estamos de lo mas ajusto disfrutando de esta hermosa playa pues si no creen pueden venir a revisar como quedaron nuestros alimentos…

Desde que Rose menciono lo de la comida recordé el platón que Raúl había tirado y que después habíamos recogido y dejado sobre la mesa…

-No, por supuesto que le creo disculpe estas niñas son algo traviesitas , pero que pena no se como disculparme .

-Pero tía no es cierto ellas empezaron…

-Niñas guarden silencio y siéntense en esa sillas que de hay no se moverán, es mas Diana en mi maleta hay un diccionario y no se van a levantar asta que entre las cinco termine de leerlo y en voz alta …

Leer un diccionario nunca me había imaginado un castigo así , pero se lo tenían merecido , eso que decir que mi ropa era fea , y el cabello de Rose era espantoso era un castigo mas que merecido…

-Señora no es para tanto solo travesuras de niñas …

-No claro que tendrán su castigo la comida no es algo para jugar así que bueno de verdad me siento muy apenada , y ustedes niñas anden pidan una disculpa alas señoritas …

-Perd…

-No las escuche niñas háganlo bien…

-Perdón , por habernos portado mal, con ustedes …

Lo habían dicho de la forma mas forzosa pero lo habían hecho, y antes de irnos Rose volteo a ver ala que la había ofendió y le sonrió de forma sarcástica, después de eso regresamos a nuestra palapa , al regar algunos niños estaba sobre mi Jazzi y sobre Oscar , y los demás intentaban quitarlos de enzima , pero a cuando Emmett intento levantar a unos este le mordió el brazo y no tuvo mas remedio que soltarlo…

-Rosalie me mordió …

-Ok ya fue suficiente…

-Si no se comportan, ahora los iremos a acusar con su mamás y si no nos creen vallan y pregúnteles a sus primas…

Los niños echaron un vistazo a donde se encontraban las niñas, y solo vieron a una de ellas sumida en un enrome libro era el diccionario, acto seguido todos se levantaron y se fueron…

-Rose amor me mordieron y me patearon…

-Amor , no te preocupes , las niñas se encargaran de vengarlos cundo ellos se burlen de ellas…

-De verdad amor , eso espero pro que fueron muy crueles…

Y si Jasper estaba intolerante…

**JASPER POV …**

Estaba petrificado , unos niños de no mas de 12 años me habían pateado mordido y asta había comido arena , esto me había dejado traumatizado de por vida, no quería que nadie se me acercara…

-Jasper Amor soy yo Alice, estas bien te duele algo…

-Creo que no , Alice eran muchos demasiados , y nos hicieron cosas horribles, de verdad horribles …

-Jazz tranquilo no pasa nada mira vamos adentro a que te enjuagues…

Alice me tomo de la mano y me llevo adentro , estar junto a ella me tranquilizaba…

-Ok abre la boca…

Estamos en el pequeño baños Alice sujetaba una regadera en la mano y me ayudaba a enjuagarme la arena que había tragado, y en algún momento la regadera se le escapo de las manos y empezó a mojarla su vestido ahora estaba empapado.

-Ah Jazz no traigo mas ropa….

-Es sencillo amor aun es temprano solo quítatelo y ponlo a secar para cuando nos vallamos ya estará seco.

-cierto …

Y sin mas se saco el vestido , debajo de el había un traje de baño casi completo color rojo, ella comenzó a acomodarse la parte de arriba y ah ajustar los tirantes, después de eso tomo la regadera y comezón mojarse por completo, cuando abrió los ojos pude ver su hermoso rostro su piel estaba cubierto por pequeñas gotitas se veía de lo mas sexy y no me pude resistir y me lance a besarla como asta hora no me había atrevido, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura…

**NO ES COMÚN QUE JASPER Y ALICE ESTÉN EN UNA SITUACIÓN ASÍ QUE BUENO LO DEJO EN USTEDES SI QUIEREN LEEMMONNN DE ALICE Y JASPER PERDÓN PRO TARDARME PERO BUENO ESO NO ES MI CULPA COMO AY DIJE ANTES SU REVIEWS MOTIVAN.**


	6. Alice yJasper

**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a S. Meyer el resto son de mi imaginación Al igual que la historia. **

**ALICE POV**

En ese instante me paso por la cabeza todas las tontas formas de seducción en las que había pensado si era tan sencillo solo vasto con medio desvestirme frente a Jasper , ahora me besaba de una forma pasional ,nada dulce, yo no hice mas que contestarle no tenia mucha experiencia en este tipo de situaciones así que lo único que podía hacer era dejarme llevar, el buscaba con urgencia mi lengua y yo la suya , pero de repente sin mas se alejo de mi , para besar mi cuello , y acariciar mi nuca y hundía su mano en mis cabello mientras con la otra me presionaba su cuerpo, de forma hábil se saco la playera que tenia , su cuerpo era marcado pero eso yo ya lo sabia, lo que me maravillaba era la agitación que ahora mostraba, no estaba segura de que tan lejos podría llegar, nunca había deseado a ningún hombre como a Jasper , y tampoco había amado a ningún hombre como lo amaba ah el; eso me resultaba confuso ,algo en mi corazón me indicaba que era el hombre correcto y con quien pasaría todo mi vida pero si me equivocaba , vamos al diablo todo , lo importante es vivir el aquí y el ahora algo así hubiera dicho mi cuñada, y si quería vivir aun que fuese por un momento algo de lo que Rose y Emmett tenia que seguir ese particular impulso, así que me acerque lo mas que pude a su pecho, el siguió besándome de forma perversa, el buscaba el cierre de la parte superior de mi tankini y yo le mostré el camino el lo bajo fácilmente y mi pecho quedo expuesto ante el.

-Eres hermosa Alice y te amo mi niña..

-No me digas niña; te parezco una niña.

-Muy cierto, jajaja.

Y después de eso me lance a besarle el pecho, el me alejo un poco de el y comenzó a acariciar suavemente mi pechos como si estuviese delineándolos , mis pezones reaccionaron a sus delicadas carisias y sentí como poco a poco el frio me invadía yo estaba inmóvil asta que me decidí ah imitar su movimientos, su pecho era duro y marcado, me incliné asía el, comencé a besarle su bien marcado pecho…

-Auch

Por alguna extraña razón ahora estaba en el suelo enzima de Jasper …

-Jasper no pensé que tu y , hay perdón hermanito , es que no creí que bueno hay como iba a saber …

Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando recordé que estaba en toples, y Jasper tiro de mi espalda…

-Rosalie no te quedes mirando…

-Oh si lo siento…

Y si mas Rosalie se dio la vuelta y se fue repitiendo constantemente lo siento lo siento, me levante y me quede parada frente a Jasper dejando me observase el sonrió…

-Oh por dios, esta es una playa decente, par de pervertidos…

Era la madre de las niñas ala que habíamos acusado ahora estaba dándose la vuelta…

-Que pasa por que esa señora salió tan molesta…

-Ah Marlene podrías girarte…

-Por dios Alice no hay nada que no allá visto, ah por cierto Rosalie me dijo que te diera esta toalla…

-Era más sencillo ponerme el top…

-Alice ya viste donde esta tu top…

Me gire asía el pequeño baño y hay estaba mi top dentro del inodoro esto era digno de una comedia, no tuve mas remedio que envolverme en la toalla…

-Ah por cierto les mandaron esto es la llave del armario por si quieren terminar algo …

Jasper la tomo pero no vi en su rostro intención alguna de usarla

-Creo que esto no nos salió muy bien..

-Perdón no tenia que a ver sido así…

-Eso quiere decir que no te arrepientes, no me vas a decir que no debió de pasar…

-Debía de decirlo pero bueno por un momento creo que mande todo al diablo como Emmett…

-Lo curioso es que yo hice lo mismo , ahora veo como lo hacen Rosalie y Emmett, como es que terminan haciéndolo asta en el spa..

-En donde Alice, que Rosalie hiso que…

-Ah yo no dije nada tranquilo solo era una broma que hiso hace un rato, bueno y eso quiere decir que vamos seguir con, esto..

-Preferiría estuviéramos en una situación mas cómoda y privada sin riesgo de que tu ropa termine en el inodoro…

-Cierto y como es que voy a regresar…

El se agacho y recogió su playera , me la paso por la cabeza y luego la anudo para que me ajustara un poco mejor, así por lo menos , podría ir a comprar algo que me sentara mejor.

-Ah veo que ya solucionaron el problema.

-Gracias Rose, aun así vamos a ir a comprar otro bikini.

**JASPER POV**

-ah entonces creo que si les van a servir las llaves de la Hummer, Raúl dijo que por el no había problema en que la usaran, dijo que los cristales son polarizados jajaja..

-Rosalie Hale, que demonios te pasa por que fuiste a contarles a medio mundo lo que viste …

-No hubo necesidad todo mundo lo presintió vamos Jazz es de lo mas normal, cualquiera haría algo si estamos de viaje sin supervisión de un adulto ose es obvio que algo si pasaría, en mi caso ya paso jajaja , no te preocupes hermanito, solo tomen toda clase de precauciones , en mi bolsa hay un par de condones..

-Rosalie Lilian Carmen Marie Estela Antonia Clementina Hale..

-Cállate Jasper sabes que odio esos nombre…

-Ok si tu no te callas le diré a todos tu nombre completo , y además por que te avergüenzas es solo el nombre de las abuelas y de las bisabuelas jajaja.

-Ok yo me cayó.

-Rosalie te llamas Clementina…

-Alice será mejor que no se lo digas a nadie , digo si es que quieres seguir ayudándome a escoger mi ropa.

-Ok es solo que no creí que hubiera un nombre así…

-No as oído los de Jasper…

-Rosalie cállate recuerda el arreglo que tenemos…

-Ok , tienes razón, solo son cuestiones de herencias y tonterías de esa Alice creo que por eso lo soportamos.

Después de nuestro momento exponencial tome las llaves que Rosalie me daba y salía con Alice a buscar un lugar mas privado, para terminar lo que ya había empezado con Alice.

**OK LO SIENTO MUSHO MUSHO , PERO TUVE MIL PROBLEMAS CON MI CONEXIÓN DE HECHO AUN NO TENGO INTERNET EN MI CASA, PERO AUN ASÍ INTENTARE IR MAS SEGUIDO AL CAFÉ INTERNET PARA SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**


	7. Noche solos

**EMMETT POV**

Era un hecho que mi cuñado no regresaría, Rosalie había intentando localizar sin mucho éxito pero Criss había logrado tranquilizarle un poco al decirle que los había visto y estaban bien y la Hummer de Raúl estaba en el hotel lo que nos dejaba en este inhóspito lugar, varados, por que era una zona tan exclusiva que no había acceso a ningún trasporte publico, y a mi no me caería mal dormir en la playa con Rose, aun no me la terminaba de creer estaba teniendo unos días maravillosos al lado de mi adorada novia, y esta tarde había sido bastante amena caminamos un buen rato sobre la playa debo admitir, que otros miraran a Rose me provocaba celos, ella se daba cuenta y a menudo me besaba, aclarándole a todos que era mía , y viceversa yo era completamente de ella creo que nada podría arruinar estas vacaciones.

Rin rin rin rin …

Oh si?, me apresure a contestar el celular….

-Condoneria en que puedo ayudarle…

-Emmett …

-Esme, perdón no sabía que eras tu , yo pensé , era solo una broma…

donde se habían metido eh intentado comunicarme con ustedes desde ayer Edward no me contesta tuve que pedirle ala abuela de rose tu numero Emm, lo que me recuerda creí que Rose no había podido ir me extraño saber que también esta de viaje…

-Que? como dices Esme, Rose de viaje no me dijo nada yo pensé que tenis que quedarse a estudiar.

-Pues espero que no me hayan mentido por que también Jasper Hale esta de vacaciones , y a Carlisle no le gustaría la idea de saber que coincidieron , hora pásame a mi hija quiero hablar con ella…

-A tu hija , mira Esme no pudo hacer eso es que ella , ella no esta aquí,

-Entonces donde esta tu me prometiste que la cuidarías Emmett, sabes que puedo ser la ,mas paciente mujer y madre del mundo pero estoy en el limite, donde esta mi hija …

-Ella esta con Edward fueron a cenar pero yo tengo una fuerte infección en el estomago.

-Ah Emmett cariño por que no me lo dijiste antes ya veo por que etas tan distraído debes sentirte muy mal pero de seguro eso te paso pro glotón ya me imagino que no habrás comido Emmttsito…

-Si Esme me siento muy mal, y es por eso que tengo que colgar, bye yo le digo ah Alice que te llame…

Esto si fue algo intenso si Esme se entera que los Hale están con notros y que Alice lleva todo el día sola con Jasper , hay no Carlisle , me mataría resucitaría y volvería a matar, por que aun que el fuera pacifista , Alice era punto y aparte el haría todo por su hija.

-Emmett , podrías ayudarme quiero darles una sorpresa a las chicas.

-De que se trata Fer..

-El intento de casa jajá tiene un jacuzzi,

-Donde que no lo eh visto…

- acá hay un jardín lateral pero no recordaba si traía la llave hace un momento la encontré solo ayúdame a descubrirlo , y creo que podremos relajarnos un rato ya que tu cuñado dudo regrese.

-Si que pena con Raúl y su Hummer…

-Ah no, mi amigo es de lo mas relax además la mas quejumbrosa que es Adriana y Oscar se fueron con uno de los vecinos; que los llevaría al hotel, por nosotros no hay problema de quedarnos aquí.

Le ayude a Fernando a descubriera el jacuzzi que era bastante amplio, Fernando lo encendió, y estuvo listo muy pronto, y en unos minutos Raúl, Grace, Marlene y Rose estaban con nosotros…

-Y que les parece..

-Es muy lindo pero yo estoy cansadísima, yo más bien venia a pedirte tu tienda de campaña por que quiero descansar un poco.

-Si yo también estoy cansado, así que dame las llaves del armario…

-Tomen, par de aguafiestas parecen ancianitos a dormir…

-Gracias amigo…

-Y tu Marlene, no me vas a decir que ya te vas a dormir.

-Pues no me voy a dormir pero yo ya tuve suficiente agua por hoy, yo quisiera caminar un ratito disfrutar del mar no necesariamente dentro de el.

-Entonces te invito a tomar algo hay un lugar no tan cerca, pero vas a ver que es muy relajante caminar por la playa.

-ok me parece estupenda la idea, rose tu te vas a quedar verdad.

-Si

-Podría prestarme tu vestido…

-Si claro…

Esto no podía ponerse mejor, todos se habían ido y nos habían dejado a mi ya Rose solos.

-Amor te vas quedar hay parado, o me vas a acompañar..

Cuando reaccione Rose ya estaba en el agua.

-Ya que aun sigues hay afuera podrías cerrar al puerta es que se cuela un poco de viento.

Me acerque ala puerta y la cerré, maliciosamente, puse el seguro, cuando regrese al borde del jacuzzi Rosalie estaba sumergida y yo aun al borde cuando vi flotar la parte superior del bikini de Rose, no pude mas y me deje caer, Rosalie se veía hermosa su cabello ondeaba, me excitaba verla tan al natural.

**ROSALIE POV**

Me había costado un poco de trabajo convencer a Marlene, que se fuera, pero al final lo logre tal ves solo lo hiso para ganarse mi confianza, y bueno lo estaba logrando portándose como una amiga, aun que no sabia que el paquete incluiría un jacuzzi, esto me ponía muchas ideas en la cabeza, en seguida me sumergí en el no tan pequeño jacuzzi, le pedí a Emmett que cerrara la puerta justificando el frio pero era obvio que solo, no quería pasar lo mismo que Alice, y el lo entendió ya que paso el seguro, así que sumí la cabeza y aproveche para sacarme la parte de arriba del bikini para arrojársela a Emmett y funciono de lo mejor en seguida se arrojo como si se tratara de una alberca es mas creo que se lastimo pero decidí aproximarme ah el.

-Estas bien amor…

-Si , Rosalie que intentas?

Mientras pronunciaba esa palabras me aproximaba a su cuerpo y lo abrazaba por la nuca empecé a besarle lentamente para susurrarle al oído..

-Te amo y te deseo ahora.

-y yo te amo a ti sabes que no podría negarte nada, así que tómame jajaja.

-Que fácil eres Emmett pero no me importa .

Comencé a girarme para que pudiera abrazarme por detrás, sin dejar de girara mi cabeza para besarlo aun dulcemente quería disfrutar el lo entendió ala perfección retiro mi cabello de la espalda lo recogí en una coleta, el aprovecho mi movimiento para acariciar mis pechos que tenia libre acceso , yo no lo detuve, poco a poco lo fui arrastrando asta la zona donde había varis escalones , ambos nos sentamos y yo me acune sobre su pecho empecé a trazar líneas sobre sus marcados músculos mientras el acariciaba mis piernas pro debajo del agua la sensación del agua y las manso de Emmett era algo nuevo , y lo nuevo era algo delicioso, me acerque a su boca y comencé a besarle sin esperar que el contestara mi beso , el solo lo disfrutaba bese una y otra ves sus labios en los últimos días me había vuelto aun mas adicta a sus suaves y tan comibles labios a menudo le propinaba un par de ligeros mordisco era como tener una paleta de chocolate y no morderla, me gustaba jugar con sus labios como si fueran un helado de chocolate, y el dulce sabor de su labio será lo que los volvía irresistibles me había sumergido tanto en mi tarea de besarlo y de disfrutarlo en mas de un sentido que llego un momento en que tuve que alejarme de el algo apenada de que solo yo lo besara.

Upps perdón es que me gustas tanto amor que a menudo quisiera devorarte …

-Pues por mi no hay inconveniente ….

Me acerque nuevamente y comencé a besarle el cuerpo y así fui bajando asta que quede bajo el agua por fin le encontraba un uso útil a esa clases de apnea _( bueno no se si sea el nombre adecuado pero cuando yo entrenaba natación a veces jugábamos en al fosa de clavados arrastrando pesas bajo el agua y le llamábamos apneas , la verdad no era muy lindo la presión es algo mala para al cabeza y asta te llega a sangrar la nariz) _no sabia exactamente como hacer esto pero lo intentaría, así que empecé a bajar el borde de sus bermuda con la boca.

-Rose no tienes que hacer esto ,además como rayos vas a respirar..

-Tranquilo, en primer lugar quiero hacerlo , y en segundo lugar te aseguro que no me voy ah ahogar…

Mientras decía esa palabras acariciaba su miembro por encima de la bermuda que no alcance a sacar había hecho lo movimientos suficientes para que mi novio dejara de resistirse así que sin previo aviso volvía a sumir mi cabeza esta ves le saque rápidamente la bermuda con las manos y empecé a besar su bien dotado miembro , me di cuenta que iba por buen camina cuando comenzó a retorcerse , el comenzó a presionar y acariciar mi espalda y esto en algún momento me desconcentro y inevitablemente tuve que salir a tomar aire , pero apenas trague una bocanada, y el comenzó a besarme pasionalmente, nuestro besa era de lo más profundo y el comenzó a sacarme el bikini mientras me besaba empezó a acariciar mi sexo asta que introdujo un par de dedos sus carisias habían hecho que mi espalda se tensara y me habían puesto al borde del orgasmo, el lo notaba sin mas me saco del jacuzzi para terminar los dos tumbados sobre el suelo , el comenzó a penetrarme y a moverse dentro de mi sus movimientos eran firmes asta que me hiso perder la conciencia, alcance a percibir que de ambos se escapo un largo suspiro para que terminara tirado a mi lado tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera moverse, cuando el se incorporo me beso en la frente mientras me miraba de una forma algo extraña no recuerdo que alguien antes me mirara de ese modo.

-Emmett no veas así no se que quieres decirme…

-Simple que te amo, que me encantas, y que me moriría si te perdiera…

-Amor eres tan lindos sabes que yo te amo de la misma manera.

-Rose tengo que preguntarte algo.

-Que dime …

-Rose amor hace un momento escuche cuando le dijiste a tu hermano que tenias unos condones en tu bolsa , lo que me recuerda que tu y yo, no hemos seguido tu propio consejo , yo se que yo debería preocuparme por eso y me siento mal por no haber hablado de esto antes pero tenemos que ser responsables Rosalie …

-Si es cierto yo también me eh dejado llevar, y no había penado sensatamente, y si estoy embarazada?

No había razonado ese punto, pero era cierto ambos habíamos olvidado algo primordial, yo quería ser madre pero me asustaba que esto estuviera pasando ahora , mi padre seguro no le caria bien la idea y la vida de Emmett estaría a merced de mi padre.

-Tranquila sabes que no te dejaría sola amor te amo y tal ves no llevemos mucho juntos pero yo se que tu eres la mujer de mi vida así que si eso pasara o estuviera pasando te apoyaría y estaría a tu lado por siempre, te imaginas una pequeña niña rubia y que tuviera tus ojos, no no una hija así me daría algunos dolores de cabeza y ya suficientes tengo con su madre.

Esa palabras me asustaron un poco asta hora no habíamos hablado de un futuro así pero lo entusiasmaba mas de lo que me imagine y no estaba tan segura, como el de que este fuera el momento mas oportuno para formar una familia mas bien no era la forma me educaron para casarme y hacer todo de la manera correcta aun recuerdo cuando mi prima Tania se embarazo cuando solo levaba unos meses con su novia mi padre como su tutor, se puso furioso no le hablo en casi todo el embarazo y recuerdo que solo le mandaba un cheque para lo necesario, no quería imaginarme como se pondría si yo hiciera lo mismo, pero no tenia que ponerme así Emmett me había asegurado que no me dejaría si fuera el caso y eso me daba una tranquilidad, aun que era muy pronto para angustiarse de es amanera, sonreí a medias y me recosté sobre su pecho, estuvimos callados por uno minutos , asta que empezamos sentir algo de frio nos envolvimos unas toallas y salimos a buscar una bolsa extra en la que traía algo de ropa, en momentos así agradecía lo exagerada que era.

-Rose que pasa, no te preocupes no creo que tenga tan buena puntería jajaja anda tranquila te prometo ya ser mas precavido y tomare toda la precauciones que sean necesario fui algo egoísta al mostrarme feliz cuando tu aun tienes muchas cosa por delante y no seria justo que yo solo pensara en mi, te amo y quiere formar una familia a tu lado , pero esperare todo lo necesario asta que te sientas lista mi amor…

Esa palabras eran mas digeribles, pero no se trataba de estar o no lista si no en la forma, en verdad me asustaba la forma en la que la familia reaccionaria, mi padre , Jasper , mi abuela no ellos quedarían decepcionados, avece son creí que viviéramos en este siglo estábamos educados bastante ala antigua, no quería pensar en eso por ahora.

Emmett había sacado un pequeño colchón inflable del armario y seria bueno descansar con la esperanza de que mi hermano regresara mañana…

**Una ves mas pido disculpas se que me eh tardado mucho eh intentado subir mas pronto pero bueno ya saben mi falta de internet, pero estos tipos del servicio telefónico nadamos no le importa lo mucho que sufro o que necesito mi internet.**


	8. Mal entendido

**Todos los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a S. Meyer otros mas son de mi invención y otros se los debo a quien lee el fic y deja sus Reviews. **

_**OK ya esta otro capitulo, hay no sabía si dejar a Rose tan mal bueno si esta mal pero bueno vivirá su dolor un poco diferente, Rose es algo dura pero de verdad que esta mal por lo de esta confusión, hay alguien se imagina que ira a pasar, les doy una pista noten lo que dice Jasper pro el viaje …**_

_**Plis plis dejen Reviews prometo y ano abandonar tanto la historia e ir cada que pueda al ciber café ya que sigo sin internet.**_

_**Y gracias a quien agrega la historia a favoritas, pero dejen un pequeño comentario, por que de verdad pone triste ver el traficc y ver los Reviews. **_

**MARLENE POV.**

Fui a caminar por la playa con Fernando , la verdad era de lo mas dulce , cuanto me gustaría conocer ah alguien así en casa pero obvio que esto solo era un amor pasajero, pero sentirme querida era algo lindo no quería por ahora apartarme de el asta había olvidado el estúpido plan de Eskarlet Rosalie , se había portado mas que bien.

-Buenos días dormilona..

-Bueno días, hace hambre, me muero de hambre…

-Si es lógico son las casi las 12…

-Es enserio, es tardísimo y los demás donde están, Jasper regreso…

-Si vino temprano dejar la Hummer, y se fue..

-Me imagino, que Rosalie se fue, de regreso al hotel…

-mmm, no ella y Emmett se fueron temprano a caminar pero no han regresado, pero no te preocupes vinieron un par de amigos tuyos…

-Amigos míos.

-Hola Marli, veo que te estas divirtiendo.

-Eskarlet, quien te dijo que estaba aquí.

-Pero amiga no te da gusto verme, estábamos angustiadísimos por ti , no nos querían decir donde estabas …

-y con quien viniste, con Richard.

-Si Richard me hiso el enorme favor de acompañarme.

-Te dejo un momento si preciosa voy por algo del desayuno que trajo Jazz.

Quien le había dicho a Eskarlet que estaba aquí, solo se me ocurría una cosa no tenia ninguna buena intención…

-Veo que te estas divirtiendo bastante, acaso se te olvido que tu y yo teníamos un trato.

-Eskarlet, no pienso seguir tu jueguito.

-No es de querer o no querer, si tu no haces lo que yo digo me encargo de que todos sepan tu secretito, ese que tu y tu familia han tenido tan bien guardado, y adiós a Cambridge o era Oxford.

-Eskarlet, yo creí que erasmo amigas pero ya veo tu solo utilizas a las personas a tu alrededor y todavía te preguntas por que los Hale te remplazaron.

-No me interesa lo que digas vas hacer lo que yo te digo y punto y mejor vete olvidando de ese noviecito tan dulce que te as conseguido tienes asta hoy en la tarde para separar a Rosalie y Emmett.

-y por que esas caras largas, creí que te iba dar gusto no quedarte sola sin tus amigos Marlen.

-Mis amigos…..

Trate de disimularlo, pero mi tono no fue muy convincente, de verdad me arrepentía de a ver confiado en la amistad de Eskarlet, y ahora yo estaba apunto de hacerle lo mismo a Rosalie, mi único consuelo era que por lo menos yo lo hacia para evitarle una pena a mi familia.

-Fernando podemos irnos ya mañana regresamos ala ciudad de México, y me gustaría comprar algunas cosa para mi familia.

-De verdad se van mañana, y no podríamos arreglar te quedaras mas tiempo..

-No lo creo, por que pues todos regresamos no se te olvide que vengo en plan de estudiante.

-Estudiantes jaja, pero ok lo entiendo

, solo prométeme que vamos a seguir en contacto…

-Fernando creo que bueno es algo complicado…

No sabia como despedirme si que fuera doloroso para ambos; habían sido solo un par de días pero había llegado a sentir algo pro el era agradable, ciertamente me había encariñado no amor pero si cariño y ahora yo tenia que destrozarme la vida y de paso a Rosalie y Emmett, que se amaban tanto.

-Anda ya no te voy a incomodar mas, uno de los vecinos va al malecón , y puede llevarnos.

-Si gracias.

El camino fue algo largo lleno de silencios , yo contestaba las preguntas que me hacían, y sonreía a medias mientras que poco a poco trazaba el plan para separar a Rosalie.

-Rosalie, por que regresaron sin nosotros…

-Rosalie se moría de hambre, y llegamos y casi devora todo el buffet.

-Emmett decir eso no es lindo, además eso no es cierto estaba tan aburrida en esa playa que preferí regresar aquí mínimo hay actividades por que allá Emmett es de lo mas aburrido de día y de noche jajaja.

-De noche Rose, por que dices algo así…

-Por que dices que devoré el buffet, yo digo que eres aburrido…

-Rosalie, anda no te enojes…

-No Emmett para nada, creo que es hora de que nos demos un tiempo…

-Rosalie vamos amor era solo una broma no es algo como para tomar una decisión así de drástica…

-Emmett llevamos, una semana sin separarnos ambos necesitamos un tiempo para cada uno, nos vemos en 2 horas Emmett, diviértete, ah podrías acompañar aun rato mi hermano, y dejarlo descansar de Alice .

-Ok esta bien…

**EMMETT POV**

No entendía ah Rosalie yo quería estar cada segundo a su lado pero al parecer ella comenzaba a fastidiarse de mi.

-Alice, Rosalie te esta esperando en el spa..

-nos vamos a consentir, hay estupenda idea Rose , que linda como siempre…

-Si tu lo dices…

-Y eso de donde viene, Emm, tu adoras a mi hermana por que te muestras renuente ahora…

-Por eso por que yo la quiero, y ella me sale con que nos demos tiempo.

-Seguramente, pensaste que estaba terminando contigo, Rosalie es así de ves en ves necesita un respiro, se entrega demasiado, ama demasiado , y como dije se entrega sin mesura y a menudo quiere tiempo para ella sola te aseguro que ahora esta tomándose un coctel o sola en la habitación tomando un baño o sentada en el restauran comiendo sola, aun que no lo creas Rosalie ama tener momentos a solas nunca ah tenido un espacio solo para ella desde siempre hemos sido dos o mas, de niños Rosalie y yo compartimos la habitación por que a ella no le gustaba dormir sola, pero conforme crecimos me empecé a dar cuenta que de ves en cuando se encerraba en el sótano a jugar sola, o luego se levantaba temprano y desayunaba sola, de mas grande se escapaba al cine sola, a tomar café o cosas así, espero que eso te agá entender lo que Rose te dijo y no pienses que mi hermana ya no te quiere, solo se esta recargando.

-Si después de anoche debo tenerla exhausta jajaja

-Emmett, te das cuenta de lo que me acabas de decir soy el hermano mayor de Rosalie, por algo así tendría que partirte la cara.

-Ok , de verdad se me escapo pero te juro que no se me hubiera escapado frente a nadie mas tuve la confianza pro que estamos solo, pero no era mi intención.

-Si solo espero cuides la reputación de mi hermana, para mi gusto han sido demasiado obvios..

-Ja, mira quien habla el hombre que fue descubierto en el baño jajaja.

-Emmett, una ves mas , pierdes tus bonos como mi cuñado preferido.

-Pues cuantos cuñado tienes, ose no solo soy yo…

-Emmett caya, bueno aprovechando tu indiscreción te repito mas te vale estar cuidando a mi hermana.

-y como carajos quieres que la cuide si me sale con que quiere tiempo sola, sola puede correr muchos riesgos ella siendo tan hermosa y sexi y con ese bikini que traía , y sola …

-Emmett por enésima vez Rose es mi hermana y no es lo mejor que me digas esto si no quieres te rompa la cara, y créeme en el sentido que hablaba mi hermana no podría estar mas segura que sola , y si no lo entendiste Emmetsito te lo diré como es , embarazas a mi hermana y no me va ah importar dejar a mi próximo sobrino huérfano.

Tuve que tragar saliva antes de responder yo me la había pasado bromeando pero en esto Jasper no bromeaba , ya había tenido esta conversación con Rose y lo mejor por ahora no era un bebe, pero escucharlo de vos de su hermano , cambiaba las cosas drásticamente.

-No tienes de que preocuparte eso no va a pasar por lo menos no por ahora, te lo juro.

-Ok dejemos esto si que te parece una partida de billar, y apostamos quien llevara alas chicas de compras mañana.

-Oh me apena mucho que vallas a tener que soportar a Rose , Alice y Grase sobre todo por que aun no llenan las maletas extras que traen; y de verdad que te gano que si pierdo no solo acompaño a la chicas de compras sino que nada de sexo en 3 meses, no es mucho bueno en 1..

Esta ves solo sentí un golpe sobre mi cabeza y si me había dolido…

-Te lo advertí Emmett no me interesa la vida sexual de mi hermana, lo diré como lo dice Alice, no es bonito…

-jajaja te falto el tono y el puchero, pero el mensaje quedo claro no mas acerca de lo sexy y guapa y ardiente que es Rosalie.

-Auch…

-Emmett.

-Ok ya entendí….

De hay nos dirigimos ala sala de juego, y curiosamente Jasper ya había , pagado la mesa y algunas cervezas, tal ves ya preveía que Rose quisiera tiempo a solas, jugamos cerca de una hora jugaríamos 3 de 5, y íbamos por la cuarta partida Jasper había ganado 2 y yo una pero la cuarta estaba a mi favor, la verdad estaba bastante interesado en ganar aun que lo más seguro es que ambos las acompañaríamos de compras, pero aun así ganar lo era casi todo para mi, pensaba en eso cuando vi a lo lejos a Marlene, me hacia señas, no sabia que quería y bueno alo mejor algo malo le sucedía a Rose así que cuando pensé en eso casi me lance a donde estaba.

-se trata de algo que tenga que ver con Rosalie.

-Si…

-que le paso a Rosalie donde esta que tiene…

-Tranquilo no ella me pidió que te diera esto.

_**Siento haber sido algo fría hace un momento sabes que te quiero, así que déjame recompensarte, te veo en 30 minutos en la habitación, espérame listo para lanzarme sobre ti.**_

_**Te quiere Rosalie.**_

-Muchas gracias, no leíste esto o si …

-Por supuesto que no, bueno yo ya te di el mensaje, ahora me voy que deje a Alice sola.

-Como no esta con Rose …

-No , Rose esta preparando, algunas cositas ji ji.

Cositas esto sonaba ah que rose me tenis una sorpresa aun recordaba una de nuestras conversaciones en las que yo le había confesado que me encantaría verla en ropa interior de encaje y arrancársela y ahora ella preparaba una sorpresa.

-Ok cuñado listo para perder.

-Y por que la prisa …

-Es que Rose me invito a… comer…. A un restaurante raro que encontró Marlene me acaba de traer su mensaje.

-Comida , vas entendiendo cuñado en algunos caso lo mejor es mentir.

-si , verdad…

-Bueno apurémonos por que si me tardo tu hermana me va a querer matar.

-Si como tu digas Emm.

Seguimos jugando, y después de eso iría dejar a Alice con Jasper y yo iría con mi adorada Rose.

**MARLENE POV.**

Ya no había marcha atrás Rose estaba con Alice en el Spa, había fingido me dolía la cabeza y les había pedido su llave para ir a dormí un rato bueno eso le había dicho a Rose, y la llave de Alice fue mas sencillo conseguirla era tan despistada que dejo caer su bolsa y de hay salieron varia tarjetas entre ellas la llave de su habitación. Fernando estaba con su amigos y bueno le había dado el mismo pretexto dolor de cabeza.

-Marlene querida no as olvidado nuestro trato verdad.

-Eres una maldita Eskarlet no es justo lo que le haces a Rose …

-Yo no le voy hacer nada eres tu la que va a destruir ah es alinda pareja .

-No Eskarlet creo que no lo are y puedes hacer lo que quieras yo no le voy hacer daño a Rose.

-Rose , Rose!no se trata de que yo agá lo que quiera, es de que tu vas hacer lo que yo diga …

En algún momento sentí un tirón del brazo y después mi mano estaba torcida de forma que nadie lo notara era doloroso y esto hiso que se me callera la bolsa , Eskarlet la pato y Katherine la recogió rebusco algo y fue cuando note que sacaba la llave.

-Muy lista en tu plan Marlene, pero se que no serás capas de terminarlo así que bueno yo guardo tu secretito y de paso termino el trabajo, el cual si Emmett no es tan santo como dices, tal ves caiga.

Después de eso me soltó y se hecho a correr hacia el hotel, que hacia lo mas oportuno era buscar a Emmett y no dejarlo ir ala habitación.

-Marlene que pasa, por que corres.

-Y Emmett, y Alice.

-Alice con mi hermano , y mi oso lo ciertamente no lo se a juzgar por la cara de mi hermano planeaba algo así que voy fingir sorpresa.

-El iba de casualidad a tu habitación…

-No lo se pero yo si tengo que ir hacia allá tengo que ducharme estuve nadando en el mar y no creo que el olor sea de los mas sexi jajá.

-No si quieres bañarte en mi habitación.

-Si claro y con que llave entramos.

-Cierto que perdí mi llave.

-Marlene que sabes, por que estas de evasiva algo sabes y creo que tiene que ver con Emmett.

-Yo saber algo que tenga que ver con tu novio no Rose estas mal…

Y a pensar de eso ella no detuvo el paso asta su habitación al llegar la puerta estaba abierta y Rose no se detuvo a entrar.

Rosalie pov.

La puerta estaba abierta estaba ya algo angustiada al principio creí que Emmett me preparaba una sorpresa algo descabellada pero ahora temía por que alguien hubiera entrado a robar o algo peor, y de un momento a otro lo del robo hubiera sido mejor que cualquier cosa había ropa tirada en el pasillo la mayoría parecida ala mía pero no era mía, y también ropa de Emmett cuando abrí la puerta del baño mi mundo se desplomo estaba hay parado frente a mi Emmett completamente desnudo, y era evidente que alguien estaba en la regadera.

-Rosalie que haces hay, yo creí…

-Si creíste que estaba muy ocupada verdad …

Esto no podía ponerse peor fue en ese momento que la puerta de la ducha se abrió y la que estaba hay para era Eskarlet, que intentaba salir poniendo una mano en el hombro de Emmett.

-Te odio Emmett, si sabias que yo te amaba por que me hiciste esto , no puedo creer que confié en ti creí que eras el amor de mi vida, y yo el tuyo pero ya veo todo es un juego para ti .

-Pero Rose amor, esto no es lo que crees yo…

-Cállate Emmett y vete, lárgate de aquí que no quiero volver a verte en mi vida…

-Rose corazón…

Me acerque a donde Eskarlet y actué mas por impulso que por razón la tome de los cabellos mientras que le plantaba una bofetada con al otra mano esto hiso que se cayera en al tina hubiera podido seguir golpeándola pero no valía la pena la escena me empezaba aturdirme y tuve que salir huyendo de hay, ni siquiera me percate si Emmett salió tras de mi o se quedo a ayudar a esa...

**MARLENE POV**

Estaba aun en la puerta cuando oía que alguien grito y después Rosalie salió no tuve mas que seguirla caminamos asta que no pudo mas y se detuve en un sitio completamente solo no tenía idea de donde estábamos ellas se pego de espaldas contra la pared, y sin mas se derrumbo lloraba de forma inconsolable asta que por una extraña razón comenzó a ponerse pálida yo creí que era la impresión , pero no fue así cuando me di cuenta ella estaba desvanecida con la cabeza en mi hombro, empecé a gritar por ayuda y pronto llego alguien del hotel , unos minutos después estábamos rodeados de personas , algunos de lso curiosos tuve que avisar a Jasper , que ahora estaba al lado de su hermana…

-Rosalie despierta….Marlene que le paso…

-Hay adorado Jasper, solo paso que tu hermana me encontró con Emmett, en la ducha…

-Que demonios dices, es eso cierto Marlene…

-Si Jasper , tu hermana peleo con Emmett y luego se altero y se desmayo …

Jasper no dijo nada cargo a su hermana y la llevo asta la enfermería del hotel cuando la dejo a salvo salió corriendo , lo único que hacia era preguntar donde estaba Emmett, el pobre de Cris lo trataba de detener, pero nada lo iba detener ….

**JASPER POV…**

Todo había sido un juego para ese imbécil había engañado mi hermana y a todos haciéndonos creer que de verdad la amaba pero era obvio que solo buscaba una cosa; acostarse con ella pero esto no se iba a quedar así, corría por el hotel asta que alguien me dijo donde estaba.

-lo vi hace un momento con la amiga de tu hermana…

-Con Grase.

-Si con ella creo…

Grase había decidió pasar todo el día con Raúl en la playa bronceándose así que no fue difícil encontrarla y si el imbécil estaba con ella.

-Grace, que no sabes donde esta mi hermana por culpa de este imbécil.

-Me lo estaba tratando de explicar pero no entiendo que le paso a Rose, donde esta.

-En al enfermería, tuvo una crisis nerviosa y se desmayo después de ver a este idiota revolcándose con otra…

-Yo no estaba revolcándome con nadie es lo que intento explicarle ahora a Grase, pero creo que lo mejor va ser ver a Rose donde dices que esta …

-Tu no vas a ningún lado…

No recordaba nunca haber estado tan furioso ni siquiera con el estúpido de Robert, lo tome por los hombros y comencé a golpearlo como pude el no contestaba a mis golpes solo los esquivaba, asta que perdió el equilibrio y callo ala arena ni eso me detuvo ya casi no esquivaba mis golpes y fue cuando me di cuenta que entre Fernando y Raúl intentaban detenerme pero mi enojo era tal que no lo lograban asta que sin querer le solté un golpe a Grase, y lo único que sentí fue un golpe de parte de Raúl.

-Ya cálmate, no ganas nada déjalo ya.

Si habían logrado detenerme.

-Te advierto una cosa Emmett que si te acercas a mi hermana no habrá poder humano que me detenga , te juro que te mato…

-Jasper por dios amo a tu hermana…

-Te digo y es enserio te acercas a Rose y te mato…

Después fui a donde Rose tenia que saber si ya había despertado y saber exactamente que había pasado y encontrar la manera de que alguien le diera su merecido a Eskarlet, por que no era por defender a Emmett pero sabía que esto era mas obra de Eskarlet y Emmett solo había sido débil muy débil.

Cuando llegue de manera muy extraña ya estaba Grace ahí , mi hermana había despertado y ella la consolaba.

-Grace me permites unas palabras.

-No quiero dejar a Rose sola.

-Tranquila Marlene se queda conmigo.

-Esta bien.

Salí con Grace quería volver lo antes posible a casa seria lo mejor para mi hermana, ahora necesitaría de mi abuela para salir de esto Rose nunca había amado así y era cierto se había entregado a Emmett como con nadie mas, desde lo de mama Rose no se involucraba de mas con nada por miedo a la perdida ,ella había declaro mas de una ves que solo amaría ala abuela, a mi padre Grace y a mi y era cierto de hay en mas ella no dejaba llegar a sus amistades mas allá , y con Emmett se dejo llevar y el la traiciono.

-Grase necesito que hables con el profesor no digas nada sobre esto dile que mi padre esta algo enfermo y que tenemos que regresar con el, y bueno consigue tres boletos, para hoy mismo , no importa el costo quiero sacar a Rose de aquí lo antes posible.

-Jasper es muy drástico no puedes regresar así madamas que le dirás a tu padre cuando vea mal a Rosalie, no me vengas que la verdad; que curiosamente Emmett estaba aquí y se encontró con Rosalie.

-Si Grase, la verdad, yo pagare las consecuencias le diré que fue mi idea y Rose no sabía nada, así que has me ese favor lo haría yo pero no voy a dejar a mi hermana.

-No crees que exageras, es solo un novio Rose antes cambiaba de novio, como cambiamos de calcetines…

-Se realista eres su mejor amiga, así que sabes que Emmett no fue cualquiera.

-Ok cierto veré que puedo hacer.

Regrese con mi hermana que estaba aparentemente tranquila.

-Rosalie que paso, quiere ir ala habitación y que hablemos solos.

-Si esta bien .

Cuando llegamos ahí no pasaron ni 30 segundos antes de arrepentirme, las camas estaban revueltas y Rose corrió al baño creí que seria bueno tomara una ducha pero después de una rato que no salía tuve que ir a buscarle…

-Rosalie estas bien por favor sal.

Seguí llamándola sin respuesta asta que opte por abrir la puerta, no podía a ver escena mas deprimente Rosalie en la tina de baño empapada entre el agua de la ducha y las lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla y apoyarla.

El camino a La ciudad de México fue algo largo , al no encontrar ningún vuelo alquilamos un auto solo vinieron Cris, para que me ayudara a manejar Grace , Rose y yo hubiera deseado tener a Alice cerca , peo lamentablemente ella tenia que regresar con Emmett, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, hubiera sido sencillo regresar en el autobús pero Rose no hubiera deseado todos la viera así, el camino fue largo pero sin novedades Rose sin querer hablar del tema llorando a ratos sin consuelo dormida por otros mas , me extrañaba que durmiera tanto pero tal ves era solo el agotamiento que le provocaba el dolor, eso y que no tenia nada de hambre , nos habíamos tenido que detener un par de ves a que vomitara, fuera de eso llegamos sin contratiempo, gracias a Raúl y sus amigos, que nos guiaron, al legar hay compramos un par de pasajes, de primera clase el resto viajaban en turista, así Rose tendría mas tiempo de reponerse.

-Rosalie te escondes de nosotros , seguramente pro que otra razón viajarían tu y tu hermanó en primera clase.

-Sencillo por que nosotros si tenemos los recursos para hacerlo , entre mas lejos de golfas como tu mejor.

-Si dinero es lo único que tienes, por que ahora creo que te quedaste sin novio.

-Vamos Eskarlet, yo salgo con quien quiero cuando quiera, y si quieres a Emmett anda es tuyo ya te informare quien será mi siguiente novio, ya veo que te empiezan a gustar mis sobras.

No se de done saco fuerzas para decir todo eso, yo lo único que hacia era apretar su mano, después de hacer como si nada sucediera; nos adelantamos abordar, y mientras caminábamos me gire a ver a mi hermana , que estaba llena de lagrimas , lloraba en silencio.

-Tranquila, no estas sola nena yo siempre estaré contigo.

-Jazz, no se como voy a vivir sin el, no sabes como me siento un enorme frio en el pecho como si me hubiera quedado hueca por dentro, el era todo para mi.

-No digas eso , y yo que no cuento, yo amo hermanita , siempre voy a estar a tu lado, te lo juro.

-No es lo mismo Jazz tu tienes ah Alice.

-Y no, le pedí ah Alice tiempo, solo quiero estar para ti, como antes de venir aquí.

-No quiero que dejes ah Ali, pero si las cosas van hacer como antes de venir aquí, ayúdame Jazz , hacer como antes, quiero que demos una fiesta al llegar a casa, y tu tienes que aprender a jugar jockey o lo que jueguen en la escuela, yo voy hacer porrista otra ves, y vamos hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado.

-Negación Rosalie, no vamos a ganar nada , llora lo que tengas que llorar, yo te apoyo..

-No no voy a llorar mas , o al menos, no frente a nadie, te pido me ayudes por que si no ago. esto si no finjo que no me duele , no voy a poder seguir viviendo, esto Jasper me esta matando y asta que no pueda ser feliz de verdad voy a fingir que lo soy.

-Si eso quieres esta bien , pero no va hacer fácil. Eskarlet es la líder de las porristas y nunca te dejara entrar, y yo bueno te juro buscare algo que hacer.

-De eso se trata, de quitarle todo como ella lo hiso, fiesta cuando lleguemos.

-Si le dire a Alice que se encargue de todo la idea espero le guste.

-Es Ali, le encanta eso.

-No la conoces Alice no es solo fiestas moda y glamur, ella ve mas allá de lo que crees y en cuanto le diga lo de la fiesta va a entender, el significado detrás de todo.

-Pues si es así ella me va a tener que ayudar.

Haría lo que mi hermana quisiera han que yo sabia que no era tan buena idea, pero por otro lado tenia algo de razón, tal ves esa era la mejor manera de lidiar con su dolor.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola pido disculpas por no actulizar pero por fin tengo valor para compartir con el mundo el 10 de nov me propusieron matrimonio y me caso el 17 y estoy algo asutada y es extraño compartir esto pero la verdad no se ni por que lo ago , solo me lamento no tener a una Alice que organice mi boda por que eh de decir es agotador a días y les cunto sin vestido eh intentado mil veces terminar algún otro capitulo pero la felisidad y los nervios me ganan y todas están en una parte dramtica y si ahora lo hisiera de verdad que casaria a Rose y Emm hay que lindo seria jajaja bueno depues de todo prometo actualizará pliss alguin felicíteme a por que mi familia hace como si esto no estuviera pasando y es feo y cundo todo se junta hay me siento rara


	10. Chapter 10

_**Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a S.M. el resto son invención mía. **_

_**JAPER POV**_

Mi hermana había hecho su voluntad como ella misma dijo todo seria como antes , ella se convirtió en porrista y yo aprendí a jugar jockey en una semana, en momentos así agradecía que tuviera un talento nato para los deportes.

-Rose estas lista para la escuela.

-Si en un minuto salgo.

Hoy seria el día en que Rose prácticamente separaría ala escuela entre los que eran dignos y los que no, odiaba que tuviera que entregar invitaciones para la fiesta , y odiaba tener a todo mundo rondándonos como si fuéramos un panal , no se por que accedía a esto… si lo sabia por que hacia, Rose podía soportar el estar lejos de Emmett, decía su nombre un día dejo de ser el maldito idiota que engaño a mi hermana, una parte de mi no lo creía capas de haber dañado a Rose y menos después de como lo había encontrado.

Flash Back

_-Hale no sabes que gusto nos da que te nos hallas unido creímos que no sabias jugar y resultaste la estrella._

_-Si lo que sea , vamos por eso patines que dicen, que tengo que regresar a casa…_

_-Que no me digas que el bombón de tu hermana te esta obligando a planear la fiesta junto con ella…_

_-Podrías dejar de referirte a mi hermana como bombón, y si la fiesta al fin de cuentas es de los dos , y hay cosa que las mujeres no saben , como escoger un buen barril de cerveza…_

_-Valla tu hermana y sus amigas serian motivación suficiente para querer ser parte de la fiesta pero si no solo abra chicas lindas que mejor , y hablando de la lista seguro que tu hermana nos considera dignos._

_-Dejen esa estupidez , y al lo que venimos, ok dejen me adelanto si …_

_-Jasper que haces aquí y Rosalie …_

_Su cara lo decía todo un hombre enorme pero que no trasmitía nada era como un gigantesco zombi que podría caer asta con un soplido._

_-Emmett, Rose esta con Ali , debes saber ya lo de la fiesta , Ella esta en eso ahora, y esta bien francamente no tendrías por que preocuparte._

_-Si la eh visto a lo lejos se ve Feliz mas feliz de lo que creí, bueno te dejo me imagino que te incomodo._

_Empezó a alejarse y no pude evitar gritarle …_

_-Emmett, que las mascaras no te engañen._

_Y si me refería ala mascara de Rosalie, ah esa que hacia creer estaba de maravilla._

_Fin del Flash back_

Y hay estaba ahora frente a mi …

-Mejor no agás la pregunta , a mi gusto te ves fatal , pero se nos hace tarde así que vámonos ..

Tome el brazo de mi hermana como odiaba esa falda , menos mal que traía el pecho cubierto que el clima no le permitía usar falda y escote ala vez .

-Ali , que haces aquí …

-No le dijiste Rosalie…

-Vamos Ali , dudo que a mi hermano le interesen esas cosas…

-Pero Rosalie se trata de ti y de tal ves su futuro ….

-Futuro cuñado , por dios crees que a Jasper le importa con quien saldré.

_**ROSALIE POV**_

Lo ultimo que necesitaba era a Jasper diciéndome lo tonta que había sido, a los 18 y embarazada, lo mejor era dejar de pensar estupideces y salir de dudas…

-Lo olvide Jasper, Alice y yo tenemos un pendiente y no te preocupes que tenernos quien nos acompañe…

Después de eso tome lo mas rápido que pude a Alice del brazo y salimos de la casa, Alice traía su auto así que le pedí manejara asta el centro comercial, hay corrí asta el baño y saque la prueba de la bolsa que me había dado Alice.

-Y que sucede Rose, anda dime lo ya seré tía….

-No lo se velo tu misma.

Su cara se volvió algo dudosa y tuve que acercarme después de un silencio que solo conseguí ponerme mas nerviosa…

-Que es esto un si o un no …

-No es nada , tal ves estas muy nerviosa esta prueba no quiere decir nada ,dos franjas pero no están marcadas…

-No cera que es muy pronto para saber.

-No lo creo eso nos habría dado un falso negativo , mi papa es doctor y pues lo eh escuchado hablar mucha veces de esto.

-Entonces que hacemos…

-Yo diría que deberíamos ir al medico, y hacer una prueba para salir de dudas , una prueba de verdad.

-Ok esta bien, lo hacemos después de la escuela si…

-como digas Rosalie y ahora tranquila, ah por cierto toma creo que asta que salgamos de dudas, no deberías practicar mas con el equipo de porristas….

-Un collarín , eres un ángel Alice , y una linda mascada…

Cuando llegamos ala escuela todas las miradas se dirigieron así a mi tal ves por el collarín, o la falda, todo esto comenzaba a fastidiarme.

-Hay pobrecita, creo que lo único que te falta es que te caiga un rayo encima Hale….

-Eskarlet cállate de verdad eres tan estúpida, cualquiera tiene una torcedura, Rose lo ve por el lado bueno ahora la otra mitad de la escuela que no estaba a su disposición ahora lo esta…

-Aun así no puedo dejar de sentir lastima por ella de que le sirve tener a todos los hombres del colegio as su disposición si el único y verdadero hombre la dejo jajaja.

No podía evitarlo estaba a dos segundos de soltarme a llorar, Alice apretó mi mano y ambas seguimos caminado poco antes de entrar al salón ambas no miramos con una sonrisa y entramos como si todo fuera perfecto, Las clases pasaron sin ninguna novedad Alice entrego las primeras invitaciones que eran obviamente para nuestros "amigos" mas cercano el resto seguirían tratando de hacer meritos para poder asistir.

-Buenas tardes señorita me gustaría solicitar una prueba de embarazo, en sangre por favor …

-Lo siento mucho pero por ahora no se encuentra el patólogo, y no estará disponible asta dentro de 2 días , pero podría ofrecerle una ecografía.

-Ok creo que seria buena idea, es una mas segura me imagino …

-Esta en lo cierto señorita, solo tiene que beber 2 litros de agua y regresar alas 4:30…

-Ok esta bien nosotras regresamos a esa hora.

_**ALICE POV**_

Un Ultrasonido, tenia que hacer algo Rose no podía vivir este momento sola así que hice algo que tal ves no era del todo correcto, sake mi celular y escribí un mensaje para Emmett.

_Estoy con Rose en el hospital de centro , ella tiene un ultrasonido alas 4:30 , no sabe que te envió este mensaje_.

_**EMMETT POV**_

Recibí un mensaje de Alice cuando leí la primer frase me alarme muchísimo Rose en Hospital pero las cosas cambiaron cuando leí lo de un ultrasonido por que Rose se hacia un ultrasonido estaba embarazada, iba a ser padre no podía creer todo esto ahora lucharía por recuperarla por demostrarle que nunca la engañe , estaba de lo mas sucio , así que corrí asía mi jeep y de hay, así el departamento donde ahora vivía había dejado la casa de mi madre desde que Rose me había dejado quería estar solo y vivir solo me dejaba estar un poco mas tranquilo, al llegar me metí ala ducha y salí lo mas pronto que pude me cambie y Salí disparado asía el hospital, la ilusión de un bebe me había llenado de vida.

Al llegar al hospital me dirigí al mostrador y pregunte donde se realizaban los ultrasonidos la enfermera me dio intrusiones y yo corrí asta el lugar en cuestión estaba a punto de entrar cuando me puse a pensar eran las 4:20 si Rosalie me veía tendría suficiente tiempo para correrme pero si me aprecia sin darle tiempo de rechazarme podría acompañarla en este momento.

**Ok había explicado el por que del retraso a este capitulo solo le faltaba el final y dije por que no antes de terminar las vacaciones me di un segundo, y bueno aquí esta por favor comenten….**


	11. Chapter 11

**ROSALIE POV**.

Estaba muy nerviosa, había bebido demasiada agua , el reloj marcaba las 4:30 , solo escuche cuando alguien decía mi nombre…

-Rosalie Hale, sígame si la doctora la espera….

-Gracias

No me percate pero en un segundo un brazo grande estaba ceñido a mi cintura, los nervios que sentía me impidieron decir cualquier cosa, su compañía me había brindado una enorme tranquilidad.

-Recuéstese y descubra su vientre señora Hale.

Que señora; esto era algo nuevo acaso el hombre, a mi lado la hacia pensar en ese tipo de cosas, eso ahora era lo que menos debía de importarme.

-Auch …

-Esta algo frio disculpe…

-No, esta bien, son solo algo de nervios.

-Ok aquí vamos, dígame cual fue la fecha de su último ciclo…

-Pues con franqueza no lo recuerdo, siempre eh sido bastante irregular y pues no me preocupaba mucho de cosas así …

-Pues creo que fue bueno que viniese por que tendrá que empezara a cuidarse un poquito mas…

-Por que lo dice…

Asta ese momento mi vista estaba clavada en la lámpara que colgaba casi sobre mi cabeza mientras que una de mis manos yacía a la altura de mi hombro Emmett había tenido el cuidado de no decir ni hacer nada.

-Miren aquí esta ,este es su bebe , lo que lo rodea es la placenta el todo esta perfecto bueno su cuello aun no se cierra del todo y tendrá que cuidarse un poco pero fuera de eso todo esta bien…

Mientras la doctora hacia algunas medidas y mi vista estaba clavada en el monitor sentí como su mano rosaba la mía y poco a poca la presionaba asta que la beso mientras mi mano yacía cerca de sus labios, sentí como las lagrimas escurrían por su mejilla esto no me lo esperaba, seguimos esperando que imprimiera algunas imágenes y anotara algunas recomendaciones cuando termino me levante y el me siguió…

-Se que Alice te lo dijo, pero esto no cambia nada entre nosotros este bebe es mío y con franqueza no te necesito, ni mi bebe te necesita, dile a Eskarlet tal ves ella quiera darte un hijo….

-Rosalie yo te amo, a ti y ahora amo a mi hijo, por favor dame la oportunidad.

-No, yo no te quiero, y este bebe tampoco te va a querer, preferiría decirle que su papa se murió antes de decirle que me engaño….

No pude seguir mas una parte de mi quería arrojarse a sus brazos y decirle que todo iba a ser perfecto que el , yo y el bebe seriamos felices pero no podía perdonarlo y tampoco quería que mi hijo creciera con un padre así.

-Rose por favor…

**EMMETT POV**

Creí que esto cambiaria las cosas pero Rosalie estaba demasiado molesta como para perdonarme.

-Rosalie escúchame, por favor y si después no me quieres ver solo déjame hacerme cargo del bebe de mi hijo…

-No Emmett metete esto en la cabeza este bebe no es tuyo…

-Rose, Rosalie, no te vallas espera….

-Emmett déjala mira se le tiene que pasar ahora lo mejor será no estresarla, por el bien del bebe. Hay Emmett yo se que no es el mejor momento pero francamente deberías de estar feliz vas hacer padre, y yo tía, y Jasper, tío también, upsss Jasper ahora si te va a matar y mi suegro el también seguro que te mata, creo que no deberías de estar tan feliz, si creo que la cara que tienes es la indicada, la de un sujeto con los días contados.

-Si era una broma creo que no me resulta graciosa, ponte en mi lugar Alice ahora no solo estoy perdiendo a Rose si no también a mi hijo, estar muerto, valla me resulta igual a estar vivo si Rose y mi hijo.

-Emm, espera no te vallas.

Corrí a mi jeep quería solo conducir y no detenerme al menos que fuera contra un auto, poste, letreo, o cualquier cosa que pudiera provocarme el suficiente daño para quitarme la vida o perder la memoria ,perder la memoria pero valla estupidez mi corazón siempre sentiría su ausencia y con ella un enorme dolor.

**ALICE POV**

-Alice, hija me alegra de que estés aquí y Jasper donde se encuentra, escúchame hija ahora mas que nunca el va a necesitar de ti.

-Padre no entiendo de que me hablas yo vine con Rosalie, por que Jasper tendría que estar en el hospital le paso algo dímelo papa.

-Alice; Jasper y su abuela están afuera, esperando por noticias acerca de su padre.

-No entiendo , anda dime que le sucedió a Eleazar.

-No sabemos, lo encontraron tirado en su oficina no se cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, tuve que hacer una cantidad tremenda de estudios y descubrí que Eleazar tiene un enorme tumor en el cerebro me imagino que eso provoco el desmallo, ahora está en coma.

-Eso quiere decir estable, verdad papá va a despertar y tu lo vas a operar y todo va a marchar bien verdad papá .

-No es sencillo Alice, pero a ti no tendría por que ocultarte la realidad, si Eleazar no despierta en las próximas doce horas por la magnitud del tumor tendré que declara muerte cerebral por el deterioro que la inactividad esta produciendo.

-Doctor Cullen tenemos una emergencia con el señor Hale….

Solo escuche como desde el fondo del pasillo se escuchaba, que llamaban a gritos a mi padre .

-Alice ve con los Hale.

Salí, a la sala de espera no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba Jasper y su abuela, y tampoco si Rosalie estaba con ellos.

-Ali, que haces aquí, y mi hermana donde está.

-Tu hermana; bueno es una coincidencia que yo esté aquí , y Rose la perdí no sé donde está.

-Ok tu sabes qué pasa con Rose dímelo ya.

Lo pensé por un segundo yo no era quien para darle las nuevas de Rosalie pero si esto se ponía mas grave el tenis que estar prevenido y cuidar a Rose.

-Jasper, tengo que decirte varias cosas unas tienen que ver con Rose y otras con tu padre.

-Mi padre que pasa viste a Carlisle, que te dijo anda dímelo.

-Si si vi a mi padre pero primero lo de Rose.

Vi como se aproximaba su abuela a nosotros y como Rosalie estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta y entrar, ahora tenía que hablar y pronto.

-Jasper escúchame amor, tu hermana está bien, Rose está Embarazada, ahora no me preguntes mas tengo que decirte lo de tu padre, el está muy grave en coma por ahora; tiene un tumor en la cabeza.

-Que mi papá ,que …..

Tanto Jasper como su abuela intentaron sujetar a Rose, pero fue algo tarde ahora Rose estaba inconsciente en el suelo, y yo era una tonta por no haber previsto mejor esta situación.

-Alice, dime cuanto tiene Rose de embarazo.

-No lo se no enteramos hace unos minutos y después ella y Emmett discutieron, y la perdí y luego entre al hospital a buscar a mi padre y pedir su teléfono por que el mío está muerto, y me dijo lo de Eleazar, Jasper perdóname Rose no tendría por qué saberlo.

Fue en ese momento cuando vi a mi padre salir y de alguna manera Rose recuperaba el sentido.

_Ok no muy largo cortito pero espero les guste hay no me gusta hacerle daño ala personas en las historias pero en un momento me tire al drama y bueno creo que por ahí se va a notar con franqueza muchas veces escribimos de acurdo a nuestro estado de ánimo pero este no es por ahora mi caso la verdad es que soy tan felices y tengo una vida casi perfecta que de repente quisieran asta no se tal vez que un auto me arrollara solo para tener una tragedia en la vida jajaja no es si que es todo un drama yo no se si habiendo tan buenas historias por aquí y lo digo ,no por la mía que debe de ser a veces medio sosa, si no por las vuestras que si serian dignas de una telenovela mínimo y no esas cosas tan espantosas que ponen, aprovecho de verdad que no dejo reviews no porque no quiera si no por el tiempo y mi falta de internet en casa pero de verdad que imprimo todo en letra pequeñita por eso del ahorro de papel y me los llevo a leer a mi casa, aun que mi marido lindo ponga cara de enfado , por que los hombre solo quieren los amemos a ellos. si los libros son muy buen amante y los fics también…..a y mil gracias pro sus buenos deseos para mi boda fue linda asta yo que no bailo lo hice jajaja mi familia bueno no estuvo solo mis papás pero como dijo mi esposito que con que ambos estuviéramos seria mas que suficiente aun que es rarito ver a toda su familia y yo sin la mia._


	12. Cap 12

Alice pov

-Jasper Hale.

-Abuela quédate con Rose.

Me levante y me puse al lado de Jazz, el no sabía que yo había salido por una emergencia con su padre.

-Doctor Cullen dígame que sucede con mi padre.

-Jasper puedes llamarme Carlisle, y me temo no tengo buenas noticias.

-Ya se lo del coma dígame cree se recupere.

-Alice vengan siéntense, Jasper, hijo tu padre tenía un enorme tumor en el cerebro, lo que provoco el desmayo en la oficina…

-Alto espere tenia, usted dijo tenia

Fue cuando tuve el valor de ver los ojos de mi padre eran los mismos de cuando Edward tenia ocho años y yo apenas cuatro y nuestro perro fue atropellado, no había forma de comparar unas mascota con un ser humano pero para mi padre esto resultaba igual de doloroso Jasper no era su hijo pero causarle el dolor que ahora se veía venir era igual que como si se tratara de mi o de Edd.

-Rosalie, estaba tratando de explicarle a tu hermano lo que sucedió pero creo que será mejor que los tres escuchen.

-Rose vete con la abuela yo me encargo.

-No me voy ah ir es mi padre, Carlisle por favor dinos como esta papá.

-Rose, Jazz, señora Hale , su padre fue traído aquí inconsciente, cuando llego tuve varias teorías que deseche después de que comprobé la existencia del tumor la verdad no entiendo como es que no presento síntomas, pero bueno su condición no era muy buena, yo esperaba que reaccionara antes de mañana, las cosas se complicaron por el propio tumor, se deterioro su sistema cardiaco y hace unos minutos el sufrió un infarto iniciamos la resucitación tuve que abrir a su padre de emergencia dar un choque directo a su corazón logre hacerlo regresar pero cuando mucho tuvimos un par de minutos estable cuando un segundo infarto lo ataco tratamos nuevamente de reanimarlo pero la inactividad de su cerebro y lo débil de su corazón lo hispieron imposible.

-Esta diciendo que mi padre está muerto.

-Rosalie por favor cálmate, tienes que estar bien.

Rosalie se dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar ella misma sabia que en algún momento sus piernas la traicionarían estaba a punto de llegar a el sofá, cuando sucedió Rose perdió el conocimiento y con ello volvió a desplomarse, Jasper estaba en shock y mi padre fue el primero en llegar hasta ella ya auxiliarla, fue cuando me di cuenta que sus jeans perfectamente blancos estaban ahora manchados de color rojo.

-Papá Rose está embarazada.

-Enfermera una camilla pronto llévenla adentro.

Jasper Pov

Mi mundo giraba mas rápido de lo que podía soportar hace unos segundos tenía un doctor frente a mi diciendo que mi padre estaba muerto y ahora el mismo doctor estaba frente a mi hermana; mi hermana embarazada que acaba de desmallarse y mi abuela ahora estaba frente a mi me, pero yo era incapaz de moverme .

-Madre, Emm, que bueno que están aquí, Rose acaba de sufrir un desmayo.

-Que Rose que, donde esta Alice dime donde está.

-Tranquilo, está adentro con mi padre la noticia el tomo desprevenido.

-Me dices que me calme es mi Rose es mi hijo.

No entendía nada escuche hablar a un hombre pero sus últimas palabras fueron las que retumbaron en mi cabeza es mi Rose es mi hijo, me abalance sobre el que alguna vez fue mi cuñado favorito…

-Maldito, porque le hiciste eso a mi hermana, no pensé solo actué me le abalance conseguí tirarlo y golpearlo mientras el no respondía a ninguno de mis intentos, mientras que mi abuela Alice y Esme intentaban contenerme pero ahora yo no era una persona racional , todo siguió así hasta que Emmett me arrojo y de forma casi imposible termine el extremo opuesto de la sala, el solo se levanto y de dio la vuelta.

-Alice, Alice….

No tuve que seguir demandando por ella cuando ya estaba a mi lado era tan pequeña que lo único que hice fue abrazarla para de ese modo poderme consolar a mí mismo.

-Jazz vamos tienes que calmarte por tu hermana, vamos a salir un momento .

No fui capaz de analizara nada me limite a seguirla y después subir a su auto se a donde fuera que nos dirigiéramos era la mejor opción si así Alice lo pensaba.

Emmett Pov.

-Emmett.

-Señora Hale, siento mucho su perdida, y siento mucho la escena que presencio hace unos minutos con Jasper.

-Qué bueno que lo mencionas, me imagino que tu eres el papa del bebe de mi nieta , no te reclamare nada no es el momento ni el lugar, lo mejor será que entres tu y la ayudes con esto sabes que su padre acaba de morir verdad ,yo tengo que encargarme de los preparativos.

-señora yo no creo que esto sea lo mas oportuno,

-séalo que sea que paso entre ustedes ahora tienes que apoyarla ya eres parte de esta familia te guste o no.

-por mi encantado por lo de la familia pero Rosalie no creo este muy de acurdo.

Camine hacia la habitación de Rosalie, no sabía que iba a decirle ni que iba a hacer, y menos cual seria su reacción.

-Rose, como estas te sientes bien.

-Si ambos estamos bien tengo que calmarme y descansar por el bien del bebe.

-Rose todo va estar bien.

-Emmett no necesito tu lastima puedo lidiar muy bien con todo esto.

-Rose, quiero apoyarte quiero estar a tu lado.

-Tu hiciste tus elecciones hace tiempo déjame hacer ahora las mías, una de ellas es como ya te dije no te quiero cerca de mi ni de mi bebe, salo de aquí y por favor si quieres que este bien, no vuelvas a buscarme.

Las palabras de Rosalie hacían eco en mi interior, y a pesar de que lo había hecho de la manera más calmada la mirada en sus ojos estaba llena de enojo de resentimiento era una parte de ella que no conocía y que en más de un sentido me perturbaba.

_Ok aquí está un capitulo mas de verdad no sé si les gusta el giro de la historia y si no es así no se x que no me lo dicen con sus reviews de verdad desde que conectaron de nuevo mi internet me alegre mucho por poder subir capítulos mas0 seguido pero bueno creo que es mi culpa por dejar la historia votada tanto tiempo de verdad que ni siquiera yo sabía que iva a pasar y esperaba me ayudaran con el primer capítulo y me dieran su punto de vista así que por favor anden digan algo si creen q es un asco se vale pero digan algo._


	13. Chapter 13

**JASPER POV**

habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde la muerte de mi padre, la vida había cambiado, en un inicio Rosalie había deseado regresar a Australia, pero así como la idea le cruzo por la mente así se esfumo, ahora se ocupaba de la exportadora de la familia recuerdo el día que lo decidió.

_Flash back_

_-Rose, pensé que no regresarías a un al colegio._

_-Y quien dijo que voy al colegio._

_-bueno eso es cierto con esa ropa sería ilógico ir al colegio._

_-¿No te agrada?_

_-Si , pero ah que se debe la formalidad._

_-Simple voy al trabajo._

_-jajajaja Rose que buena broma, y dime donde es que vas atrabajar digo con todos tus conocimientos y de paso embarazada,_

_-Anda ríe todo lo que puedas, pensé que a ti te interesarías mas los interés familiares, y me canse de esperar hagas algo así que eh decidido ir a trabajar a la empresa._

_-¿Ah cual de todas Rose , o en todas? , Rosalie para eso hay personas apropiadas que conocen mejor que tu y que yo el proceder de los negocios._

_-Ok Jasper has lo que Quieras yo no dejare que alguien más ve por mis interés y los de mi hijo._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Maldita sea, estúpido pantalón no me queda.

-Es lógico Rosalie tienes 6 meses de embarazo, hola sobrino como estas el día de hoy listo para el mundo.

-Jasper deja de hacer eso sabes que lo vuelves loco, ya quisiera yo que sintieras lo fuerte que se mueve.

-Creo que heredo la fuerza de su papá.

-Jasper no quiero volver a tener esta conversación la familia de este bebe solo vive bajo este techo.

-Rose sigues empeñada en eso, no crees que estaría bien hablar con él.

-No Jasper, es lo mejor; yo no sé qué pasa con el ok trate de entender y el no reacciono.

-Tal vez no era su mejor momento, tal vez si intentas otra vez.

-No Jasper el me dijo que no estaba listo yo lo entiendo, pero yo no voy a esperarlo toda la vida.

-Ok dejemos eso ,quieres que corra el botón de ese pantalón.

-No Jasper no hay que correr nada hace meses compre estos estúpidos pantalones de embarazada y aun me nadan porque no tengo una enorme panza, eh planeado por más de dos meses la primera sección fotográfica de el pequeño Alexander y nada mas esta panza no crece.

-Rose vamos es solo un panza no se cómo es que esta acomodado ahí adentro pero recuerda, el médico dijo que tenis 10 cm más de lo que debería, ritmo cardiaco perfecto, ah mira de hecho lo traigo en el móvil.

-Jasper….

-Escúchalo no es hermoso un corazón fuerte, como su pa…

-Jasper, podrías dejar de molestarme, se me hace tarde y tengo una junta ya en la oficina.

-Con el padre de Robert.

-Si con el padre de Robert y Robert, son negocios y no es mi persona favorita del mundo pero son buenos negocios, y de alguna forma hay que pagar el seguro escolar del pequeño Alexander.

-Rosalie aun no nace y ya lo torturas, es mas ni siquiera has dejado que nos digan que es .

-Yo se que es un niño, mamá sabia que tu y yo Erasmo un niño y una niña aun que todos le habían dicho que Erasmo niñas.

En ese momento las bromas terminaron ,recordar a nuestros padres aun no resultaba un poco doloroso, Rose aun soñaba todas las noches con papá para ella fue mas duro que para mi, siempre hubo un apego especial entre ellos así como el mío con mamá.

-Crees que estén juntos…

-Un amor tan grande debe de superar algunas barreras no lo crees.

-Y si no estuviera junto no seria por culpa de ellos, pero hay quienes aquí en la tierra podemos reencontrar el amor.

-Jasper no eres mi mejor amiga, asi que deja de darme consejos amorosos.

-Es que tu alejaste a todas tus amigas Rosalie, mandaste ala pobre de Grace de regreso a Australia.

-Ella quiso volver…

-Si su mejor amiga la ignora cómo no…

-Ok mis verdaderos amigos siguen a mi lado.

-mmm Crisssssiiii , el es mas el decorador, ok debo decir la decoradora de la habitación de Alex que otra cosa.

-Jasper el me da tranquilidad y no menciona a tu sabes quien así que él seguirá viniendo.

-Rose, solo avísame para no coincidir creo está enamorado de mi….

-jajaja no eres su tipo….

**ROSALIE POV**.

-Buenos días , disculpen mi retraso.

-No hay problema querida, debe de ser un poco difícil en tu estado dirigir una compañía global, y hacerlo todo tu sola.

-Lauren , disculpa pero no discuto asuntos personales en la oficina.

-Tu padre te enseño bien el jamás mezclo nada, de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí ahora, aun que debo de admitir que la golpiza a Robert, ayudo un poco a su carácter.

-Como dije estamos aquí para hablar de negocios, así que estoy lista para revisar su propuesta.

-Por supuesto.

-Suena de los más interesante, abrir un cadena de restaurantes gourmet.

-Pienso que con los contactos que tienen en la publicidad, no será difícil catapultarlos.

-y la construcción no implica mayor problema.

-Es un proyecto ambicioso, y como me lo acabas de reiterar necesitara una buena campaña de publicidad, hay molestia en que yo misma me encargue.

-No seria perfecto eso me garantiza tu total participación.

-Ok otro punto, hay una rama que no conocemos al tratarse de comida gourmet implica que tendremos que conseguir a los mejores chefs.

-yo me estoy encargando de eso , eh tenido algunas reuniones con algunos chefs, eh visitado parís, eh Italia.

-Ok eso te deja algunas otras visitas a Marruecos, Japón, y México, me gustaría acompañarte en alguna de las reuniones, tal ves la única oportuna seria a México por el trayecto.

-Si por mi encantado, concertare la cita lo antes posible hay tengo un par de prospectos uno en la cuidad y otro en un sitio llamado Vallarta.

-Me apena mucho creo que siendo así me resultara imposible acompañarte, la altura de ambas ciudades no le vendrían bien a mi salud por ahora.

-Ok también podría posponerlas al final una ves que tu bebe allá nacido.

-No, mejor prolonga la de Japón, me encantaría conocer marruecos pero no es el sitio más seguro para un bebe.

-Para mi seria un gusto cuidar de ambos.

-Gracias pero prefiero ir a Japón.

-Aclarando esos detalles esperaría un poco de ayuda con los bienes raíces de los lugares en que construiremos.

-Por supuesto Lauren esta misma semana me encargo que los arquitectos puedan empezar a trabajar .

-Solo un detalle me imagino querrás que el nombre de la cadena implique de alguna manera a los Hale.

-No, esta vez no si no hay inconveniente pensaba en jugar un poco con el nombre de Alexander y crear algo nuevo.

-Magno Alexander….

-Si ese será el nombre de mi hijo, y sino tienes inconveniente quisiera usarlo.

-Si por mi no hay problema, siendo todo nos retiramos.

-estaremos en contacto.

…

-Oh mi amor, Vallarta ese viaje me dio tantas cosas, y me quito tantas, pero me eh quedado con la mejor, tu mi cielo, te amo mi bebé ,por ti es que soy fuerte, yo nunca te abandonare….

-Rose interrumpo….

-No adelante.

-Rose hablaba en cerio con respecto de cuidar de ti y de tu hijo, dame la oportunidad de hacer lo mío yo se que será difícil pero si tu me perdonaras yo estaría dispuesto todo por ustedes…

-Robert , lo nuestra fue de cierta manera no terminó como esperábamos pero termino y francamente no eres la personas más indicada para pedirme algo así.

Esta ves fui yo quien tuve que salir de la oficina.

_Ok yo se que dejo votada las historia por ratos, pero bueno para las pokitas o muchas q leen aquí esta este nuevo capitulo. Yo se q tarde siglos pero es complicado primero la vida de casada y luego mis depresión si mi amor y hoy estamos separados, y ahora cuando abri mi cuenta recuerdo cuando les platike lo de la boda , fue aki el uniko sitio donde recibí felicitaciones mi familia ni se presento en la boda solo mis padres y eso ante el juez en la recepción estuve sola, no se por q lo recuerdo , saben aun lo amo demasiado, la lejanía es difícil, mi familia lo odia y su familia a mi lo cual no entiendo q no, desearía seria que sus hijos encontraran el amor, si alguien vive algo asi luchen mucho es difícil pero no imposible…_


	14. Chapter 14

Emmett pov

Los días habían trascurrido pero yo ya no tenia ni vida , ni sueños , ni ilusiones ni nada aun recuerdo la ocasión en que decidí regresar con Rosalíe había planeado ir y comprar un regalo para el bebe.

_Flash back_

_-Pero que sorpresa Emmett nunca espere encontrarte pro aquí y menos en la sección de bebes, dime buscas un regalo para el bebe de Rosalie._

_-Si, y para mi no es una sorpresa grata Eskarlet._

_-Vamos no creo que lo que sucedió entre nosotros sea impedimento para en algún momento ser amigos, además cada ves me doy mas cuenta de el gran amor que tienes por Rosalie y ahora veo que no solo por ella , por que una cosa es amar a una mujer y otra pues amar al hijo de otro._

_-Que quieres decir , bueno francamente no me interesa tu y tus estúpidos comentarios pueden irse al demononio._

_-Solo piénsalo Emmett acaso crees que Rosalie no te pago con la misma moneda piensa en el viaje y en el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos cuando ella regreso tan misteriosamente, y no estoy muy segura pero por mucho tiempo hubo un hombre hospedado en casa de los Hale creo que se llamaba Robert._

Pero que estupidez era esa, por que diablos en ese momento yo había creído en las estúpidas palabras de Eskarlet si lo único que había hecho ella era tratar de separarme de Rosalie esto no podía seguir asi tome mi celular con la esperanza de que el numero de Rosalie siguiera siendo el mismo y por lo menos escuchar su voz si no tenia el valor de decir algo.

Al marcar apareció esa foto la ultima foto que tenia de ella en aquellos tiempos en que éramos tan felices.

-Bueno

Esa voz era obvio no era la de mi Rose, pero por que un hombre contestaba su teléfono mi primera reacción fue colgar, reaccione y volví a tomar el teléfono, esta ves no me contendría .

-bueno

-Disculpe hace un momento marque y hubo un problema quisiera hablar con la Señorita Hale.

-Emmett , eres tu , soy Jasper.

-Oh Jasper , yo se que me odias pero te juro que no todo es mi culpa nunca engañe a tu hermana y si me comporte como un patán fue por estúpido , creí que ella me había engañado.

-pues solo diré que en todo tienes razón as sido un estúpido pero se que en el fondo aun te quiere asi que dime que pretendes.

-Buscarla, hablar con ella apoyarla con el bebe, casarme con ella , si Jasper ahora se lo que deseo, formar una familia al lado de Rosalie.

-bueno si es así pon atención , Rosalie no esta en casa por ahora, regresa en una semana para ir al medico ire con ella y te veremos hay que te parece.

-suena estupendo no se como agradecértelo.

-ya pensare en una forma de que me lo pagues, por cierto una cosa mas, nesesitaras un regalo si es que quieres ablandar el corazón de mi hermana.

-si lo que sea solo dilo y lo tendrá.

-Rosalie quiere una cuna para el bebe pero el problema es que el único que sabe cual es la que quieres es su amigo Cris, te mando en un momento un msj con su numero de acuerdo.

-si esta bien.

Colgué ala espera del numero celular de Cris y conforme los minutos trascurrían recordé quien era Cris , como fui tan tonto para olvidarlo era el amigo gay de Rosalie , aquel tipo que en una ocasión sin pena alguna confeso que yo era su amor platónico y no solo eso también se atrevió a confesar frente a Rosalie que sentía envidia pro ella cada ves q nos veía besándonos, para Rose fue como si cualquier amiga se lo dijera para mi fue una declaración demasiado bochornosa, después de un par de minutos recibí el msj de Jazz.

-Bueno Cristopher.

-Habla Emmett el antigua novio de Rosalie.

-No necesitas presentación como no saber quien es Emmett el aptan que ah tenido a Rose en la angustia total, el estúpido que la dejo a ella y a su bebe botados tienes una idea de cuanto a sufrido Rose todas las noches que ah llorado por ti , justamente pro ti que vales tan poco la pena, eres tan poco hombre que ni siquiera vale el esfuerzo de insultarte.

-Ok se que me merezco todo lo que me has dicho y tal ves asta mas pero quiero recuperarla estar hay cuando mi hijo nazca la amo Cris y necesito de ella y si es verdad lo que acabas de decirme sabes que ella también necesita de mi.

-ok suponiendo que lo que as dicho es verdad que pretendes al contármelo a mi.

-necesito me agás un pequeño favor necesito saber cual es la cuna que quiere Rose para nuestro bebe , se que un regalo no solucionara las cosas pero por algo debo de empezar no lo crees.

-Ok en eso tienes razón, y si ese seria un regalo muy especial y complicado eh buscado por 5 meses al cuna perfecta Rose a devuelto 4 asta ahora y ninguna es de su agrado supongo que es una forma de mantenerse concentrada en algo para evitar pensar en ti, pero tal ves esta ultima que encontré sea la indicada, solo que tengo un pequeño inconveniente la cuna esta en Vancouver y el vendedor se niega a mandarla por mensajería hay que recogerla personalmente.

-Cris eso no es problema iré ahora mismo por ella .

-Oh ojala fuera tan sencillo de ser así hace unas semas naque yo lo hubiera hecho ,el vendedor es un ex novio mío, hiso una excepción al venderla , pero el problema es que yo no puedo llegar solo.

-Ok dime cual es problema y veré que puedo hacer.

-ya no hay problema alguno mi querido Emmett es simple tu me acompañaras ah Vancouver y te aras pasar por mi novio que te parece cariño.

En ese momento pensé en gritar algunos improperios pero eso no me ayudaría ya que esto era más una venganza que otra cosa y no tenis otro remedio que aguantar.

-Perfecto que te parece si salimos mañana iremos en mi jeep te recogeré alas 7 esta bien.

-Oh no mañana me resulta imposible tengo algunos pendientes pero el martes estaría perfecto are un par de llamadas para encontrar un hospedaje nos llevara dos o tres días, estas de acuerdo.

-Si te veo el martes.

-Si y de verdad Emmett estaré ansioso de verte de nuevo querido.

Si mas colgué esto se pondría un poco difícil hacerme pasar por el novio de alguien era algo que no me agradaba y menso si se trataba de Cris por que los gay era tan complicados.

**Perdón por el retraso se q es corto tratare de dejar un capitulo para navidad aun así q pasan felices fiestas.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Llegue a casa agotada decidí adelantar un día mi regreso el viaje me había agotado lo mejor de todo era llegar a casa para poderme dejar consentir, no podía pedir mas la cadena de restaurantes iba mejor de lo que podía pedir, y lo mejor tenia a Alexander y a Emmett a mi lado no podía pedir mas ala vida, hubiera podido adelantar el vuelo un par de horas para poder llegar a tiempo y ver ah mi pequeño Alex aun despierto pero preferimos ser estrictos en su horario la nana lo acostaba siempre a la misma hora solo podría ver a mi otro amor._

_Al entrar la casa estaba completamente en paz Jasper debía haber salido con Alice, y al entrar ala cocina lo comprobé ,_

_Querido Cuñado fui a casa de los Cullen no te preocupes que no llegaremos al decir que no llegamos me refiero a mi adorado sobrino y a mi no olvides llamar a Rose y preguntar ah que hora al recogemos mañana ._

_Pd/ perdón por dejarte solo._

_Ah eso sonaba genial tener la casa para los dos solos seria estupendo, escuche que Emmett estaba duchándose en el baño de nuestra habitación , decidí sorprenderlo un poco y me apresure a meterme al baño de huéspedes tome una ducha lo mas rápido que pude al salir abrí mi maleta y saque el regalo que había comprado para Emmett uno de los últimos conjunto de Victoria  
Secret había comprado vario modelos y aun no esta segura de cual usar así que trate der simple usaría el primero en salir de la bolsa ah no era tan atrevido pero serviría un baby doll color violeta Halter , tenia una linda cinta con pedrería por debajo del pecho y se ataba por detrás de la espalda el conjunto se combinaba con unos bóxer bastante reveladores que también estaban decorados con pedrería sabia que era el tipo de modelos que Emmett adoraba me lo puse cepille mi cabello lo alborote y fui directo a nuestra habitación al entrar descubrí que Emmett aun no salía del baño me resulto un poco extraño , decidí meterme en la cama y esperar ah que saliera me acomode de forma algo sugerente para que cuando me descubriera prácticamente se me fuera en sima pasaron un par de minutos antes de que saliera , al oir abrir la puerta decidí cerrar los ojos._

_-Rosalie amor por que no me avísate que llegabas._

_Decidí no contestar y esperar se acercara ala cama._

_-Mi amor no tienes que fingir que duermes para llamar mi atención._

_Seguí actuando de las misma manera eso hiso que fuese a recostarse frente a mi apoyo su codo en la almohada y me dio un sutil beso en los labios acto seguido fingí despertar mientras el se incorporaba nuevamente. Solo llevaba unos pants para dormir y de no estar jugando muy bien mi papel me hubiera abalanzado sobre su pecho a besarlo._

_-Veo que estas muy cansada pero por que no me avisaste que llegabas hoy hubiera ido por ti te hubiera preparado algo para que te relajar un poco, amor mío._

_-Ah lo siento bebe fue algo improvisado y para ser sincera también agotador pero no te preocupes lo único que quiero ahora es que te acuestes y podamos dormir._

_-Esta bien no quieres cenar algo antes._

_-No mi amor ven ala cama._

_El se acerco y sutilmente coloco un beso sobre mi frente mientras su mano buscaba mi piel bajo las sabanas…_

Fue cuando es dolor me despertó mis sueños solían ser muy elaborados y mas que complicados pero asi era como los asi yo asi era como hubiera deseado un día fuesen las cosas; vivir al lado de Emmett y poder volver a compartir todo con el ya no recordaba cuantas veces dese cruzara la puerta y me pidiera perdón por todo, cuantas veces desperté a media noche con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por no tenerlo ah mi lado y cantas veces llore de rabia por darme cuenta q mis sueños eran solo eso un sueño algo que tal ves nunca se volvería realidad, odia llorar y hacer sentir a mi bebe todo eso ese dolor.

-Buenos días Rose como durmieron espero bien, ah por cierto tengo un regalo para ustedes.

Jasper era lo único real q tenia siempre ah mi lado animándome , esta ves era bueno ropa nueva era un conjunto sencillo una blusa azul y jean para embarazadas y un cinturón para ajustar por enzima de mi notorio pero no enorme vientre.

-Es para tu cita con el medido y tienes 40 minutos para alistarte.

-Esta bien.

Me apresure a arreglarme y bajar ah tomar mi desayuno, todo fue algo rápido comprado con el tiempo que solía ocupar antes, Jazz condujo si prisa al consultorio de mi obstetra y llegamso a tiempo para la cita de la ecografía que grabaríamos la rutina era simple y mas que aprendida era la 7 ecografia y asta ahora no había preguntado por el sexo pero mi corazón simpre decía lo mismo seria un hermoso niño.

-Es un varon…

Acaso había pensado en voz alta o me había perdido tanto en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando mi hermano hizo la pregunta .

-Jazz lo arruinaste.

-Lo siento es que no pude resistir mas.

Todo solo me hizo recordar mi sueño un niño ahora sabía con certeza que por lo menos una parte de ese agradable sueño si seria realidad, el resto de la cita fue mas tranquila y común con excepción de algunos detalles en la posición de mi hermoso bebe q nos llevan ah tener que programar una cesara la habíamos escogido para la primer semana de marzo, y con la decisión tomada regresamos casa para descansar y esperar que el tiempo trascurriere en espera de que por lo menos una parte de mi sueño se volviese realidad.

**Espere les agrada y sin mas tratare no tener demoras en el próximo capitulo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Emmett pov**

Habíamos tenido un viaje largo y tedioso asta la tienda donde encontraría la cuna de mi hijo y después de todo no había resultado tan malo Criss en el trayecto se encargo de contarme como había sido el embarazo de Rose, aunque yo sabia perfectamente q se había ahorrado las partes dolorosas.

-Así que Rose no ah dejado de trabajar en todos estos meses.

-No el bebe ah sido muy bueno con ella después de pasar las nauseas su embarazo ah sido mas q ideal la deja trabajar y divertirse un poco también.

-Rose sale de fiesta aun.

-No me refiero ah que podemos salir de compras vamos al club a nadar tomamos yoga juntas, cosa que hacen las amigas.

-Gracias Cris por estar al lado de Rose, como una tu sabes… amiga.

-Gracias guapo viniendo de ti reconocer algo así es muy grande y pues no soy la amiga convencional pero, que en la vida de Rosalie lo es.

-Y dime, fuera de todo eso como es en realidad cual es su sentir.

-No Emmett eso no me corresponde a mi contártelo eso es solo algo entre ustedes.

-Bien llegamos ahora por amor de Dios solo sígueme la corriente cariño.

-Esta bien.

Entramos en el establecimiento era bastante amplio y ah simple vita había toda clase de objeto, vi varios juguetes que podrían haber pertenecido ah alguien con mucho dinero lo que me hiso recordar una muñeca perteneciente a Rose que en su momento perteneció ala madre de su tátara abuela en otra vitrina mas segura había varias joyas anillos y pendientes de hay unos en particular llamaron mi atención solo pude pensar en lo mucho que le agradarían a Rose.

-Criss cuanto tiempo sin vernos, estas como una reina pero valla valla quien es tu acompañante.

-Oh lo siento Emmett.

Estreche su mano sin pensar.

-Y tu que eres de Criss.

Un silencio de un par de segundos invadió la sala, Criss estaba algo nervioso y se había quedado en shock.

-Cristopher, ok lo siento espero que eso no sea algo que provoque mi hermano Criss.

-Asi que era cierto sales con alguien , yo creí que después de como te rompí el corazón aun estarías llorándome.

Si yo creía que mi vida era un drama el tono en que ese "hombre" lo había dicho si sonaba a drama ahora entendí por qué no querer venir solo, sólo esperaba q mi mentira fuera buena para Criss.

-Qué te parece si tú ves lo de la cuna y yo busco algo que le guste a mi hermano, aun que para mi gusto su departamento no necesita nada mas.

-Si cuñado…

El ex de Criss le indico a una mujer que le mostrara la cuna mientras el se acerco a mi.

-Ah y yo que creí que Cristopher vendría aquí con alguien fingiendo ser su conquista, pero mejor solo te trajo a ti con una historia absurda.

-ok mira si lo quieres creer o no ese es tu problema Criss estaba nervioso por esto pero eso no significa que sea solo un cuento todo, amo a mi hermano y Criss ah sido de las mejores cosas que le han sucedido, para Paul fue difícil aceptar y confesar sus preferencias y reconozco que todavía lo es para mi reconocerlo pero la vida me ah dado grandes lecciones, y ver a mi hermano feliz al lado de Criss es una de ellas, claro aun es difícil porque hay confusiones y eso lo hace mas difícil para mi pero bueno son las consecuencias de ser gemelos.

-no te creo…

-Es lo que menos me interesa, vine por la cuna de mi hijo y por un regalo para mi hermano lo demás me resulta irrelevante.

-disculpa, te atiendo en un minuto.

Se alejo y yo me quede revisando algunas figuras de acción y tonterías que ahora tendría que comprar para seguir la mentira, todo iba bien asta que la fragancia de una señora que entraba ala tienda llamo mi atención, ni siquiera vi el rostro de la mujer pero su olor me llevo a la tarde en que Rose me dijo te amo.

Flash Back

_-Emmett, mírame…_

_-Que pasa princesa quieres que te consienta ,yo a ti ,solo 5 minuto mas y prometo consentirte ahora yo a ti…_

_-No Emmett anda veme…_

_El se levanto con cierta duda en el rostro…_

_-Amor te amo.._

_-Rose mi amor sabes que yo también te amo, y te juro que voy hacer cualquier cosa para que seas feliz._

_-Pero amor tu ya me haces feliz no necesito nada más para hacer feliz ,nada más que estar a tu lado_

_-Ven aquí …._

_La estreche en mis brazos y me empezó a besar yo conteste sus besos._

_-Te amo, con todo mi corazón el corazón que está ahora al lado del tuyo porque yo te lo entregue desde el día que te vi por primera vez…_

_-Emmett , mi amor ahora comprendo cómo eh vivido, si tengo tu corazón tu enorme corazón , porque el mío yo también te lo di hace mucho tiempo._

_-Entonces cuídale y yo cuidare el tuyo de acurdo. _

Maldita sea en que momento olvide mi promesa tenia tanto camino por delante de alguna forma tendría que recuperar el corazón de Rose.

**Rosalie pov **

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha llevaba un par de días sintiendo ese dolor pero no era nada del otro mundo tal ves cansancio pero nada de alarma, me duche con calma y salí para vestirme hoy tendría cita en el laboratorio había que preparar todos para la llegada de mi hermoso hijo después iría al centro comercial y escogería ropa para mi y mi tesoro la ropa que usaríamos al salir del hospital.

-Buenos días hermanita como esta hoy mi hermosos sobrino.

-Bien gracias algo inquieto pero bien.

-Asi es como debe de ser sobrino no le des paz a tu madre.

-Jazz en la oficina hay indicaciones de que hacer yo ire al laboratorio y de compras te veo mas tarde para comer te parece.

Llegue al laboratorio sin demora le indique la hora de mi cita, en breve la secretaria me hiso pasar ah un consultorio donde tomarían mis muestras y con excepción de la rudeza inesesaria al sacarme sangre todo resulto bien al dia siguiente los enviarían a mi casa y yo ahora podría ir a distraerme un poco.

**Si alguien se da cuenta actulizo después de un comentario asi q si alguien kiere agilisar esto comenten jajaj ah por cierto la llegada del bebe esta mas cerca de lo q creen ….**


	17. Chapter 17

Al salir del laboratorio me sentí algo agotada pero no hice caso de mas tenia 30 semanas de embarazo el cansancio era mas que lógico, así que decidí ser prudente y regresar a casa al llegar un pequeño dolor se situó en mi espalda baja, no hice mas q ir a recostarme después de recordad las palabras de mi medico no hay de que preocuparse aun faltaban 3 semanas y 10 días para la cesárea programada, me recosté peo sin mucho éxito no pude dormir y mi único consuelo fue encender el televisor de la sala de entretenimiento me tumbe en el cómodo sofá ah esperar que el pequeño dolor pasara pero todo siguió igual, una parte de mi comenzó a angustiarse y mas cuando las patas de mi bebe se volvieron de menor intensidad , sin dudar tome mi teléfono y llame a mi doctor.

-Soy Rosalie, quería saber si podría venir a mi casa, hace un momento comencé a sentir un dolor en la espalda baja y el bebe ah estado mas tranquilo de lo normal – me apresure a decir por teléfono.

-Muy bien el dolor q sientes es continuó o una punzada intermitente.

-Continuo.

-Ok Rosalie yo en tu lugar no me alarmaría el bebe se a ha acomodado por eso el dolor, de ahora en adelante, será mejor guardar un reposo absoluto y mantener las relaciones al margen.

Que profesional sonaba pero si no había tenido relaciones en todo mi embarazo por Dios santo.

-De todos modos yo prometo pasarme por tu casa antes de las 6 de acurdo si sucede algo mas llama a mi numero de emergencias ok.

-Si gracias por aclarar mis dudas.

-Para lo que Quieras Rosalie.

Sin mas colgué y me recosté nuevamente , algunos minutos después escuche a Jasper entrar por la puerta y sus paso dirigiéndose así mi.

-Como estas hermanita.

-mmm, siento un poco mal pero llame al medico y dijo que nada de que alarmarse, me mando a descansar y eso es lo que ago.

-Bueno eso esta bien te traje algo de comer me imagino q no querrías nada chatarra asi que te traje sopa y algo de pescado.

-gracias pro pensar en mi y si eso me apetece un poco mas,- por mas que intenté contener mis nauseas no lo logre apenas Jazz sirvió el plato y tuve que alejarme el aroma fue intenso, camine lentamente al baño para darme cuenta que empezaba a sangrar y fue cuando logre comprender que el dolor en mis espalda baja no era otra cosa que contracciones.

-Jazz ven rápido necesitamos ir con urgencia al hospital.

-Que sucede Rose.

-Estoy Sangrando.

-Ok tranquilízate todo va estar bien ven dame la mano .

Me apoye en el y subí lo mas cuidadosamente ala camioneta me acomode en el asiento trasero mientras mi hermano preguntaba sobre mi estado, y yo calculaba en mi mente que el hospital donde asta ahora me había atendido estaba a una hora de distancia.

-Jazz vamos al hospital donde trabaja el padre de Alice.

Por diversa razones no había escogido dicho hospital una de las cuales era que hay había muerto mi padre pero esto era una emergencia.

-Que sucede Rose.

-No creo llegar , a donde esta mi medico, llámalo y dile a donde vamos.

-Si como digas solo respira y trata de calmarte, yo estoy bien no te preocupes estoy calmado.

-Jazz solo conduce yo estoy bien.

En el exterior trate de mantener la cálame pero por dentro mi angustia era total sabia la situación de mi bebe que en circunstancias normales era algo controlable pero esto acaba de salir de lo previsto mi bebe podría sufrir de estrangulamiento con su propio cordón o de falta de oxigenación al nacer o alguna complicación pro lo rápido que todo había sido.

-Jasper quiero que lo llames.

-si al medico ya lo eh hecho llegara pronto no te angusties todo va ah salir bien.

-No Jasper quiero que llames a Emmett, quiero que el conozca a nuestro hijo, promételo.

**Ok aki ta uno mas es corto pero espero les guste tuve gracias a kienes dejaron su cometario eh utilizado los pokos mementos para escribir, espero les guste y ya saben entre mas mas me apuro jajaja besos a todas.**


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes q identifiquen pertenecen a S .M. algunos a las lectoras y otros de mi invención, al igual q la historia.

…

Jasper pov

Al ingresar al hospital me hacer que ala ventanilla para explicar lo que sucedía, no quería despegarme de Rose pero el medico me pidió salir para poder revisarla, al girar encontré al padre de Alice.

-Jasper que haces aquí.

-Dr. Cullen, Rose esta en labor de parto.

-Pero Alice me había comentado que aun faltaba un poco, tenia una fiesta sorpresa el sábado.

-Si eso suponía, pero no la están revisando, no me dicen nada ella debe de estar asustada, el bebe tiene el cordón enredado al cuello.

-Cálmate llamare a una colega mía y ella podrá revisarla mejor.

El se alejo y justo cuando estaba por desparecer entre una enorme puerta de cristal se detuvo.

-Jazz, Emmett sabe que el bebe esta a punto de nacer.

-Sole envié un msj, Rose me lo pidió pero no se cual sea la situación entre ellos.

-Si sin importar lo que sucede entre ellos debería estar aquí.

Me quede solo por unos instantes asta que una enfermera se acerco a mi lado y me informo lo que procedería.

-Sr. Hale.

-Si soy yo que sucede.

-La Sra. Hale esta bien…

-Disculpe me imagino que usted se refiere a la Srita Hale mi hermana.

-Oh lo siento es solo que lo convencional es que el esposo de la paciente sea quien reciba informes.

-Mi cuñado esta de viaje y ahora deje de perder el tiempo y dígame lo que sucede con mi hermana.

-Ella esta en labor de parto nos informo de una cesara que tenían programada para días futuro el procedimiento seguirá siendo el mismo, no tiene que preocuparse de mas aun faltan unas horas y sabemos que su medido ah sido informado y viene en camino, ahora si gusta puede seguirme ella esta siendo trasladada a una habitación.

Me resultaba incomodo la prepotencia de la mujer, pero ala ves me alegraba poder estará al lado de Rose eso la calmaría y tal ves pronto tendría a Emmett aquí.

-Jazz gracias al cielo dime hay algo que tenga que saber.

-Como que.

-Jasper no me ocultes nada.

-Rose solo mantén la calma el medido llegara pronto realizara la cesare y por fin conoceremos a futuro heredero Hale.

-Entonces todo esta bien.

-Si

-Jazz tu mano ahahahahahahahahaha.

-Rose que sucede tranquila todo esta bien respira.

-Que sucede aquí, que fue ese grito.

Sin mas la enfermera se materializaba en la habitación para reprochar los gritos de Rose, yo entendía lo melodramática que solía ser pero en esta ocasión no le reprocharía nada, si gritar la relajaba podría con gusto romperme los tímpanos.

Rosalie pov.

-Srita. Hale si el dolor es tan grande lo mejor será colocarle la anestesia.

-solicite que bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-No es necesario que se agá la valiente o esos nuevos métodos para dar a luz le pondré un calmante.

Vi como la mujer se acercaba ala intravenosa de suero y se disponía a colocar el calmante.

-Suélteme.

Sabia perfectamente que cualquier calmante me relajaría y no podría estar lo suficientemente alerta para ayudar a mi bebe a nacer por mas intenso que fuera el dolor lo aguantaría.

-Ahhahahaha.

-Niña te digo que me sueltes.

-Yo le eh dicho que no quiero sus malditas drogas ahahahahaha.

-Tranquila hermanita respira.

-Buenas tardes chicos, asta que tu medico llegue yo revisare tu progreso de acurdo Rose, ah perdón me puedes llamar Nelita , el Dr. Carlisle me envió.

La doctora comenzó a revisarme y a seguir el protocolo de rutina.

-Rose el bebe aun esta bien no hay nada que comprometa la cesárea, a mi me gustaría hacerla ahora mismo , pero también comprendo que necesites de tu medico seguiremos ese plan por que no hay ningún inconveniente de acurdo.

-Gracias.

Después de pronunciar esa palabras mi mundo cambio estire mi brazo para tomar algo de agua cuando la fuente se rompió.

-Dra….

-Oh por Dios se te acaba de reventar la fuente.

Ella se apresuro a oprimir el botón de emergencias mientras daba ordenes para recibir apoyo.

-Apresúrense, por favor pasémosla ala camilla llevémosla ala sala de expulsión, no habrá tiempo de la cesárea.

La camilla comenzó a andar por un corredor corto cuando llegue a una sala llena de lámpara eh instrumentos y a lo lejos pude ver una incubadora.

-No , mi bebe no puede nacer así necesito una cesárea el tiene el cordón enredado en su cuello , no no puede nacer así.

-Rose tranquila te prometo todo estará bien ahora te necesito conmigo necesito que pujes cuando te diga de acurdo no antes ni después.

-Dra. Necesitamos poner la anestesia.

-No sin anestesia, por favor doctora ayude a nacer a mi bebe.

-Esta bien Rose, solo ayúdame, esto te va ah doler un poco.

Sentí como la mujer hacia un corte par que el bebe pudiera salir sin demora, y mientras lo que al parecer no fueron mas que minutos yo solo esperaba escuchar el llanto de mi bebé, y asi sin mas llego escuche su pequeña chillido fue lo mas maravilloso asta ese momento una mujer se acerco a mi lado.

-Es un niño, como lo llamara.

-Alex, Alexader Hale.

Me levante mi cabeza y pude ver su hermoso rostro los ojos y todo idénticos a los de su padre.

-Mi amor soy mamá te amo tanto hijo.

Deposite un beso en su frente mientras lo llevaban ah limpiar, no deje de seguirlo con la mirada mientras la doctora seguía su labor, sentía como limpiaba y después suturaba el corte que había hecho, escuche a lo lejos decir que estaba controlando la hemorragia que había iniciado pero otra voz distrajo mi atención de mi propia salud.

-El bebé esta perfecto es muy grande tiene un peso mas que perfecto.

Si era lógico que mi bebe seria muy grande su padre no era lo que llamaría un hombre pequeño ni siquiera uno común, y sin mas mi cuerpo no pudo seguir y mis ojos se cerraron.

-Emm.

**Espero les aya gustado a mi me gusto escribirlo y bueno si les gusto dejen sus comentarios aun q sea una carita feliz : D y buen gracias por tu apoyo nelita aki mi forma de dártelas **


	19. Chapter 19

silencio ah esperar que salieran a darnos noticias, ganas no me faltaban de hablar con Alice, ella era como una hermana, pero a pesar de eso no quería escuchar mas de lo que Rose había vivido estos meses.

-Emmett, recibiste mi mensaje, donde demonios te habías metido.

-Estaba comprando algo para mi hijo y para tu hermana.

-Espero que ese algo, sea ropa así me evitaras ir a casa.

-no me temo que no pero puedo ir yo buscarlo, Jasper como están ellas…

-Me imagino te refieres ah Rose y al bebé.

-Eso quiere decir que es un niño, oh Jasper, soy padre, soy padre Alice, como esta el bebé.

-Bien en perfectas condiciones Rose hiso un excelente trabajo por el, y esta sano, nació en perfectas condiciones solo lo vi un instante pero, al parecer volviste a nacer.

-Entonces se parece a mi.

-Si , tiene tus mismos ojos y el cabello nariz, y también es un bebé muy grande.

-y Rosalie como esta ella.

-Ella aun no despierta el parto se complico un poco.

-como que se complico un poco, fue la anestesia, o se complico la cesárea dímelo Jasper.

-No hubo anestesia Rose aguanto por el bien del bebe y no hubo cesárea el bebé no quiso esperar todo fue muy rápido y dice el medico que Rose solo esta agotada, la doctora fue muy buena con ella.

-Ahora la trasladaban a su habitación y yo tengo que ir a buscar las cosas de ambos salimos sin nada, aun tengo que ir hacer los registros y pagos pertinentes.

-Te diría que yo me quedo acompañarte de hecho me muero por verlos a ambos pero aun no se como lo tome Rose, y respecto a eso ella sabe que me llamaste.

-Si, ella me lo pidió pero solo dijo que quería que conocieras al bebé no se cual sea el sentir de ella en estos momentos.

-Entiendo, deja que yo compre las cosas del bebé y yo me encargo de los registros.

-en ese caso necesitaras esto es un cheque de la cuenta de Rosalie ni siquiera quiso ocupar el dinero de la familia es lo que ella ah hecho en estos meses.

-Tu hermana es algo testaruda.

-Que te puedo decir.

**Hola niñas asta auqui se kedo este capitulo lo mas q esta semana pude escribir la verdad no fue una semana sencilla como ehcontado estoy casada y no solo eso soy una mama joven esta semana mi tesoro mas grande enfermo ah sido una semana muy dura y hoy no sabemos q tiene lo triste es no saberlo amamos a nuestro hijo y es nuestro mayor tesoro nos duele profundamente q depues de tantos análisis podamos tener desde solo una apendicitis Enfermedad de Kawasaki o asta un tumor mañana seguiremos en estudios yo se q los problemas cualquiera los tiene y hoy solo les pido recen por mi tesoro por mi Alex .**


	20. Chapter 20

En cuanto vi los msj de Jasper me apresure a su casa pero al llegar la encontré vacia era de imaginarse me dirigí al hospital y al llegar me encontré en la sala de espera ah Alice , era de esperarse ella era prácticamente la tía del mi hijo.

-Alice dime donde esta Rose.

-Me imagino que el la sala de partos.

-Pero todo marchaba bien.

-Pues con franqueza no lo se todo fue muy rápido la verdad estoy algo preocupada.

-dime lo que sabes Alice por que no irían bien las cosas.

-Ignórame soy muy nerviosa me preocupo de sobra, es solo que ah sido difícil para Rose.

Tras esas palabras esperamos en silencio ah que salieran a darnos noticias, ganas no me faltaban de hablar con Alice, ella era como una hermana, pero a pesar de eso no quería escuchar mas de lo que Rose había vivido estos meses.

-Emmett, recibiste mi mensaje, donde demonios te habías metido.

-Estaba comprando algo para mi hijo y para tu hermana.

-Espero que ese algo, sea ropa así me evitaras ir a casa.

-no me temo que no pero puedo ir yo buscarlo, Jasper como están ellas…

-Me imagino te refieres ah Rose y al bebé.

-Eso quiere decir que es un niño, oh Jasper, soy padre, soy padre Alice, como está el bebé.

-Bien en perfectas condiciones Rose hiso un excelente trabajo por el, y esta sano, nació en perfectas condiciones solo lo vi un instante pero, al parecer volviste a nacer.

-Entonces se parece a mi.

-Si , tiene tus mismos ojos y el cabello nariz, y también es un bebé muy grande.

-y Rosalie como esta ella.

-Ella aun no despierta el parto se complico un poco.

-como que se complico un poco, fue la anestesia, o se complico la cesárea dímelo Jasper.

-No hubo anestesia Rose aguanto por el bien del bebe y no hubo cesárea el bebé no quiso esperar todo fue muy rápido , dice el medico que Rose solo esta agotada, la doctora fue muy buena con ella, Ahora la trasladaban a su habitación y yo tengo que ir a buscar las cosas de ambos salimos sin nada, aun tengo que ir hacer los registros y pagos pertinentes.

-Te diría que yo me quedo acompañarte de hecho me muero por verlos a ambos pero aun no se como lo tome Rose, y respecto a eso, ella sabe que me llamaste.

-Si, ella me lo pidió pero solo dijo que quería que conocieras al bebé no se cual sea su opinión sobre ustedes dos en estos momentos.

-Entiendo, deja que yo compre las cosas del bebé y yo me encargo de los registros.

-en ese caso necesitaras esto es un cheque de la cuenta de Rosalie ni siquiera quiso ocupar el dinero de la familia, es lo que ella ah hecho en estos meses.

-Tu hermana es algo testaruda.

-Que te puedo decir.

Tome el cheque sabiendo de ante mano no lo usaría era mi hijo y lo mínimo que podía hacer después de no haber estado a su lado, camine ala recepción para hacer el papeleo necesario.

-Buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarlo.

-quiero hacer el registro y el pago pertinente de la paciente Rosalie Hale.

-Si permítame un momento, tendrá que proporcionarme los datos que se le piden en esta ficha y una tarjeta de crédito Sr. Hale.

-no no soy Hale.

-oh disculpe pensé que se trataba de su esposa y el bebe es ….

-Mi hijo señorita.

Pero por que demonios me molestaba era mi culpa ah estas alturas Rose efectivamente debería de ser mi esposa y nadie tendría que dudar en que yo era el padre, pero era lo que había ganado por mi estúpida forma de actuar por no haber hecho mas por Rose , por mi hijo maldita sea la hora en que me acobarde, me odiaba a mi mismo , y me preguntaba si no era demasiado tarde para recupera a Rose para ser parte de la vida de mi hijo , mi hijo algo tendría que hacer para que Rose me permitiera estar a su lado, mi cabeza giraba demasiado entorno a todo eso tanto que no crei concentrarme en buscar algo adecuado para mi hijo y Rose, y no tuve mas remedio que ir en busca de Alice.

-Emm.

-Que no me escuchas , pregunte que cuales zapatos te parecen mas lindos.

-Alice por Dios Rose acaba de dar a luz dudo que quisiera usar tacones en este momento.

-En eso tienes razón , pero conociéndola tu crees que no le importe.

-Ok ok lleva los que pudieran ser mas cómodos.

Y después de aproximadamente una hora Alice por fin termino la odisea al lado de Alice, había sido complicado ella llenándome de preguntas cuando yo ya tenia la cabeza llena de preguntas, y todas sobre Rose y mi hijo mi hijo al que ya amaba con todo mi ser como a su madre, mi amada Rosalie.

-Alice detente.

Fue en es momento cuando vi un regalo que le encantaría ah Rose era un par de aretes algo elaborados pero seguro los amaria el cuerpo lo conformaba un piedra en color negro no creí fuera un diamante pero lo era y la cola del pavo real caía estaba decorada con pequeños diamantes todo con la base en oro blanco y eh de confesar q el precio me asusto por un momento pero nada era muchos tratándose de Rose o de mi hijo, si mas preguntas los compre y los lleve junto con los varios cambios de ropa q Alice escogió tanto para ella como para el bebe y junto a una delicada cuchara de plata para mi pequeño, y con todo lo feliz que ahora era aun no sabia cual seria la decisión de Rose.

**Ok aki completo perdón ese dia no kedo bien asi q ahora lo eh terminado y espero les guste, además graxias por todas su oraciones mi tesoro esta mejor lo operaron del apéndice y fui muy complicada la cirujia tuvismoq pasar muchos días en el hospital y tuve q afrontar por un moento el hecho de perder a mihijo y yo no encuntro mas en todo eso y en q ahora este mejor q un milagro graxias si alguien tuvo en su mente a mi solecito.**


	21. Chapter 21

Todos los personajes pertenecen a S.M.

Rosalie Pov.

Mi Cuerpo estaba exhausto, sentí q habían pasado horas desde que vi por primera ves los hermoso ojos de mi hijo lleno de vida hermoso, no podría negarlo era la viva imagen de su padre , de mi amado Emmett, haberlo nombra después de todas las veces q me negué a escuchar su nombre , hiso que mi alma no pudiera resistirlo mas y solté en llanto, por primera ves en todos estos meses me sentí sola, fue en ese momento cuando mi cabeza se lleno de preguntas donde estaba Emmett, Jasper lo habría llamado, y si lo hiso por que demonios no estaba aquí , fue mas doloroso por que no solo se trataba de mi ahora ya nada se trataba de nosotros, ahora todo era sobre nuestro hijo , esa palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza a caso el lo aceptaría, tal ves ni siquiera quería conocerle, ahora en verdad me sentía débil que pasaría de aquí en adelante, como seria la vida de mi bebe que le diría con respecto a su padre, deje escapar un enorme suspiro no sabría lo que haría en adelante no quería pensar en eso por ahora.

-Pero donde esta la madre mas hermosa de este mundo y dime donde esta nuestro príncipe.

Cris siempre tan oportuno siempre sacándome una sonrisa no sabría que seria mi vida sin el, no era mi hermano pero era mi amigo el amigo que no me había dejado en estos meses siempre a mi lado sin hacer preguntas solo escuchando.

-gracias por lo de hermosa.

-Es la verdad no hace falta mentir, y el hermoso bebe anda dime donde esta.

-en un momento lo traen lo cierto es que todo fue muy rápido y salimos de la casa sin nada Jazz fue por algo de ropa en cuanto la entregue lo vestirán y me lo traerán.

Jasper Pov.

No fui capaz de despegarme de la sala de espera no sabía si había hecho lo correcto y ahora tendría que pedirle a Emm se fuera por lo menos asta saber si mi hermana quería verlo, tal ves hubiera sido una buena idea que Cris se lo sugiriera a Rose por que no lo pensé antes.

-Jasper, Jasper.

-Lo siento Ali, pensaba en que si hice bien e4n dejar a Emmett aquí.

-Si yo también eh pensado en lo que tu hermana dirá, y la verdad no doy con la respuesta creo que será necesario preguntárselo, es algo muy complicado como para sacar conclusiones, nosotros solos.

**Emmett pov **

Todos los regalos que Alice escogió eran perfectos , tenían que serlo Ali los había escogido, a pesar de eso aun temía que todo eso no sirviera de nada me había comportado como un canalla y no culparía a Rose si no me perdonaba, el tiempo para lamentarse se había terminada y ahora estaba parado fuera de su habitación decidido a que Rose me perdonara y me dejara ser parte de su vida y de la de mi pequeño hijo.

No hay pretexto la verdad eh votado la historia por mas q mucho tiempo si alguien aun me lee seria fantástico dejar un review saber q aun existe alguien q sigue la historia prometo buscarme un tiempo para escribir y ser mas constante bueno de entrada les digo q eh escrito el capi siguiente y eh kedado encantada con el rencuentro , si tengo un solo comentario lo subiré al instante besos y abraxos a todas por navidad, año nuevo , reyes, san valentin , etc …


	22. Chapter 22

Los Personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a S.M.

**EMMETT POV.**

Toque ala puerta, sabiendo que no podía esperar nada, y sin nada que perder entre.

-Emmett que haces aquí .

-Criss déjame entrar, tengo que hablar con Rosalie.

-Mejor vete, no es el momento ella esta agotada y no creo q sea apropiado por ahora.

-Criss entiéndeme no puedo esperar mas ya fui un estúpido demasiado tiempo , si ella decide que no quiere verme en este momento lo entenderé.

-Esta bien pasa y espera en lo que se lo pregunto.

Entre ah un pequeño recibidor en donde ya había algunos obsequios y flore, había una pequeña nevera , un par de sofás y un televisor.

-Emm pasa.

-Rose, te ves hermosa, no sabes lo difícil que esto ah sido.

-Criss podrías dejarnos un momento eh ir a ver si pronto traerán a mi bebé.

-Si claro.

No podía negarlo por fuera estaba hermosa como siempre pero su mirada reflejaba algo muy distinto, nunca la vi mirarme de esa forma lo cierto es que siempre sonreía al mirarme y sus ojos tenían un brillo único, nada que ver con la Rose frente a mi.

-No te preocupes por el bebé, Ali ya llevo todo lo necesario para cambiarlo no sabes me muro por conocerlo. Rose dime como es.

-Es hermoso, idéntico a ti…

-hubiera preferido se pareciera a ti Rose entonces si en verdad seria hermoso, pero dime como te sientes.

-Cansada algo adolorida pero debe de ser lo normal, Emmett que quieres, que pretendes al venir aquí.

-Ser parte de tu vida otra ves.

-Y crees que es así de sencillo, me engañas, luego te busco y me rechazas y no solo a mi también ah nuestro hijo y ahora solo así quieres ser parte de mi vida otra ves.

-es cierto tal ves no es fácil me equivoque al haber desconfiado de ti ,Rose tu también lo hiciste al crees que podría ser capaz de engañarte Rosalie que no te dabas cuanta de todo lo que significabas para mi de cómo cambiaste mi vida, Rosalie te amo princesas, eres mi único y verdadero amor, por favor rose dame otra oportunidad solo te pido que lo intentemos, déjame ver crecer a mi hijo te suplico.

-no Emmett tu no tienes idea de lo difícil que fueron estos meses sin ti, tu no sabes lo que es despertarse ah media noche con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por no tenerte, la rabia que sentía por hacer sentir a mi bebé, sabes cuantas veces quise tenerte a mi lado para que me reconfortaras o simplemente para cumplirme un antojo, sabes lo que es tener que fingir fortaleza solo para evitar llorar todo el tiempo, no Emmett no lo sabes, por q si lo supieras entenderías que esto no se trata solo de disculparse, a si que no Emmett yo no puedo hacer como si nada pasara, puedes ser parte de la vida de nuestro bebé, como su padre, pero en mi vida Emmett tu no tienes ya un lugar, me lastimaste y no puedo arriesgarme a que eso vuelva a suceder.

-Rose, hermanita mira quien quiere conocerlos, el bebé mas hermoso del mundo.

Hay esta el mayor regalo que la vida habría podido darme mi hijo en brazos de Jasper, parecía como si todo lo anterior nunca hubiera sido dicho, la cara de Rose cambio al instante sus ojos que estaban llenos de lagrimas y de tristeza se llenaron de mas lagrimas pero ahora había regresado ese brillo, miraba a nuestro hijo, como alguna ves lo hiso conmigo, no podía ni siquiera dudarlo un poco Rose seria una madre maravillosa, y yo lucharía hasta lograr su perdón.

**Espero no estén decepcionadas y que les gustara el capitulo espero seguir teniendo sus comentarios, que siempre me llenan de ánimos para seguir escribiendo un beso un abrazo y feliz fin de semana.**


	23. Chapter 23

Había pasado ya 3 meses desde que habíamos hablado realmente a solas, o que hubiéramos hablado de nuestra relación y que yo hubiera dejado claro que lo único que teníamos en común era nuestro hijo, me aterraba lo que pudiera suceder sí lo permitía.

Mi corazón se sentía tan indefenso a su lado, y por otro lado no me podía dar el lujo de confiar y ser traicionada una vez más.

-Rose, Puedo preguntar qué piensas.

-En nada sólo cosas de trabajo.

-No te creo,te conozco y se que aún sientes algo por mi, y eso es lo que te da vueltas en la cabeza.

-No te equivoques, Emmet,tú terminaste con ambas cosas con la mujer que consiste y con el amor que sentía por ti,además no olvides nuestro trato, tú y yo sólo hablaremos sobre nuestro hijo y puedes venir a esta casa por el pero un nosotros no existe, y ahora me tengo que ir lamento que no se despertara pero tengo pendientes en la oficina, te puedes quedar hasta que llegué mi taxi.

-No confías en mi para quedarme a solas con mi hijo, no digas nada no quiero pelar por tonterías, pero por qué esperas un taxi ,y tú auto?

- Ahora es Jasper. Yo aún no me decido por algo más apropiado a mi rol de mamá.

-Siempre piensas en todo, sí tú quieres pudo llevarte a donde quieras prometo no hablar de nada más que nuestro hijo.

-No es necesario Emmet, ya llame al taxi pero aun así gracias.

Pasamos los siguientes 30 minutos contemplando a nuestro bebé dormí, hablando trivialidades sobre el bebe, enumerando las cientos de cualidades que tenia

-Parece que tú taxi no llega.

-Cierto y se me ah hecho tarde. Aún puedes llevarme.

-Sí con una condición que me dejes llevarte a cenar.

-A caso no piensas rendirte hasta que me canse y prefiera no verte nunca, Olvidado esperare. -Ok aún pienso que sí desde que nuestro bebé nació no te as apartado de el y ahora te urge salir debe de ser importante.

Tenía razón .creo que tendría que aceptar después de todo era sólo una cena en un lugar público con mucha gente nada malo podría pasar. 

-Está bien acepto pero yo escojo el lugar.  
-No mi cena mis reglas.

No podría negarme esta ves tendría que aceptar sus condiciones.

-Ok solo espero sea un buen sitio.  
-Lo cera lo prometo. 

Después de eso ambos nos despedimos de nuestro pequeño le dí indicación a su nana. afortunada mente llegamos pronto, y tú que permitir me ayudara ah bajar eso me hacía recordar los viejos tiempos en que para mí no existía hombre más dulce que el.  
-A qué hora te recojo.  
-Te veré en la casa más tarde.  
-No caeré en eso,dime una hora te llevó ala casa y espero hay.  
-Ok, regresa en una hora  
-Perfecto 

Diablos tenía sólo una hora para planearlo todo no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad necesitaba ayuda, tome mi celular con la esperanza de que Criss pudiera ayudarme. 

-Criss, soy Emmet necesito pedirte un favor, un enorme favor.

-Tiene que ver con Rosalie.

-Si,Rose acepto cenar conmigo y sólo tengo una hora para planear todo te necesito tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad.

-no lo puedo creer en verdad que no puedes dejar esta oportunidad, dime que tienes en mente.  
-Recuerdas el lugar donde nos conocimos.  
-Sí fue en una fiesta en un esperas que organice una fiesta y de pasó en el mismo sitio.  
-No una fiesta, no pero el sitio sí,no te preocupes. Ahora es mío lo compré hace tiempo era algo especial .se que está amueblado pero nunca eh ido Alice tiene las llaves la llamo y te verá en 15 minutos puedes.  
-Claro con quién crees que hablas. Sólo no lo arruines.  
-Te juro que no, mi vida depende de ello y Rose es mi vida.

Ahora el paso numero 2 llamar a Alice

-Ali ,te necesito acepto cenar ya sabes que hacer.  
-No me engañas.  
-No pero sólo tienes una hora para Criss te ayudara van en caminó al lugar, y tú en una hora tienes que estar con Jasper y cuidar al bebé.  
-Está bien lo buen es que sabía que sucedería .  
-Como...

-No preguntes y preparate. 

Colgué y me metí ala ducha estaba muy nervioso nada podría salir mal. 

Rosalie Pov

Termine la junta y al salir del edificio el estaba hay impecable vestido completamente en negro como cuando lo conocí no pude evitar sonreír, esto empezaba a sonar peligroso, pero no era una cobarde.  
-Lista .  
-Me dirás a dónde vamos.  
-No es sorpresa.  
-Y como pretendes sepa que es apropiado usar.  
- usa lo que quieras como sea dudo te nieguen la entrada a algún sitio. 

De caminó nadie dijo nada. Al llegar corrí ala casa y me encontré con Alice y Jasper jugando con mi bebé .  
-Hola estar nerviosa o es mi imaginación.  
-Para Podrías ayudarme con algo.  
-Sí.  
Ambas nos encaminados ah mi recámara y hay le solté de que iba a Alice.  
-Es en serio estas segura.  
-No claro que no lo no quiero que crea me asusta cenar con el.  
-Y que usaras  
-y tú para que crees que te necesito.

Se metió a mi armario y salió con un vestido color olivo era lindo no muy corto cuello amplio y no tan ceñido al cuerpo medias y unos manolo espectaculares no recordaba haber comprado los zapatos y lo cierto es que el vestido tampoco pero todo era adecuado nada en extremo formal. Salí de la ducha y Alice arreglo mi cabello mientras yo me maquillaba, en 30 min estuve lista. Y no tuve más remedio que ir a su encuentro.  
-Nos vamos no quiero regresar tarde.  
-sí está bien.  
Le entregó el bebé a Alice y se despidió de el tan dulce después me acerque a besar a mi hijo mientras Jasper no dejaban de sonreír al acercarme me susurro al oído.  
-Divierte. al fin es el padre de tú hijo. 

Eso no dejó de darme vueltas en la cabeza era cierto y no sólo eso, era el único hombre con el que había estado y por que no, los hombres podía estar con alguien solo por diversión. 

Emmett Pov

-En que piensas. Oh ya se en nada .  
-Te equivocas pienso en sexo.  
-Jaja eso no lo vi venir. Y se puede saber con quién.  
-Sí, contigo.  
-Ya veo juegas conmigo Jaja Rose de ti no quiero sólo sexo sí es lo que piensas.  
-Pues yo de ti sí quiero sólo eso. 

Que diablos pasaba eh de reconocer que seguía igual de espectacular que siempre pero por que me decía eso. 

-Hagamos un trato hoy no tenemos una historia somos dos personas que no se conocen y ya.  
-Eso quieres.  
-Sí eso quiero.

Platicamos de las cosas más simples hasta que al llegar vi su asombro pero nadie dijo nada y al entrar el asombro fue de ambos.  
-Creí tendríamos compañía.  
-No preferí algo más privado.  
-Sí Ya veo y que cenaremos.  
-Dada tú urgencia mejor saciar tú otro apetito primero.

No dí tiempo a que dijera más nada puse mano en su espalda y la acerque a mi no le bese la boca sabía se negaría, la acaricie desde la nuca hasta la parte baja de su espalda, bese su mentón y el lóbulo de su oreja midiendo sus reacciones asta darme cuenta que en verdad deseaba sexo sentí el fuerte latido de su corazón cuando pegue mi pecho a ella, entonces decidí llevar sus manos a los botones de mi camisa.

-Que no sabes desabrochar una camisa.

Entonces me lanzo una de sus miradas, esas que solía hacer cuando se le retaba ah algo y así fue en un parpadeo jalo mi camisa arrancándole los botones. Se acerco a mi pecho y para comenzar a besarme de manera algo ruda no la recordaba así, si eso quería pues adelante, le saqué el vestido de un tirón, al ver sus pechos prácticamente le arranque el sostén, para abalanzarme sobre ellos, el sabor de su piel era exquisito besos sus pechos y mordí sus pezones asta que ella se quedo inmóvil dejando que la tocara y besara a mi gusto, me detuve a mirarla era perfecta tan maldita mente sensual con medias sostenidas por ligero acaso me quería Volver loco o sólo ponerme como una bestia y luego cortarme.

-Que esperas o a caso no puedes seguir o quieres que yo continúe.

No pude decir nada ella solo se dio la vuelta hasta llegar a una silla se bajo las patines se quitó el ligero pero no las medias . Y abrió las piernas para mi, entonces vi como bajaba sus mano y la ponía en su centro se quedó un segundo sin hacer nada hasta que me acerque a ella y puse mano sobre la suya y así comencé a tocarla está tan húmeda que mi cuerpo reacciono de inmediatamente, me acerque a su boca deseando no me rechazara espere un segundo y la bese como un animal pude saborearla y ella también mordió desesperada mis labios lanzando varios gemidos sentí la tome entre mis abrazos para llevarla ala habitación, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera dejar de besarse había olvidado la dulzura de su boca entre en la primera puerta y todo se había iluminado por velas mejor no podría ser la puse sobre la cama y como pude me saqué el resto de mi ropa, ate sus manos sobre la su cabeza a la cama, sí quería sexo eso tendría y regresaría una y otra vez hasta que no pudiera alejarse de mi y reconociera que aún me amaba. Y atada pude acaricia con mi boca todo su cuerpo mientras ella luchaba contra su deseo y su cuerpo se tensaba de placer. Ahogue sus gemidos en mi boca cada vez que sentía que terminaría la detuve dejando lo mejor para el final .me detuve a ver su hermosos rostro y bese su frente y cuando más relajada estaba entre en ella soltó un gemido empezamos ambos a movernos desesperados de placer. Entonces llegó su orgasmo pero yo no me detendría no le di tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando ya la había llevado al borde de la cama, recordaba lo mucho que disfrutaba que besara su espalda y eso hice mientras comenzaba a moverme mas y mas rápido.

-No resisto mas termina por favor.

Apenas si podía hablar y me suplicaba pro terminar pero si apenas estábamos comenzando me moví mas rápido para hacerla llegar mientras acariciaba sus pechos, fue cuando lanzo un grito enorme y pude sentir las contracciones de su vagina, mientras ellas se desplomaba sobre la cama, para después girarla y subir sus piernas sobre mis hombros, para sacarle las medias con la boca mientras besaba sus deliciosas piernas me moví despacio mientras ella se retorcía en la cama, empecé a darle estocadas mas fuertes hasta que ambos llegamos era exquisita, después no pude mas que tirarme a su lado. y pegar sus rostro al mío, me acerque a besarla ,pero ella apretó los labios para decir.

-Ahora hazme el amor.

La bese dulce mente para así volver a empezar pero está vez sería diferente.


	24. Chapter 24

Los Personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a S.M. la historia es de mi cabeza loca.

Espero les guste un enorme abrazo de año nuevo, juro actualizar esta semana bueno siempre y cuando tenga un par de felices comentarios


	25. Chapter 25

Todos los personajes que identifiquen pertenecen a S.M. la historia mia, espero q les agrade el y las actualizaciones sean mas rápido.

ROSALIE POV.

Cuando abril lo ojos era ya de mañana el sol se colaba éntrelas cortinas, y mi estómago comenzaba ah gruñir, me quede inmóvil por un momento sintiendo el dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo, era como de esas mañanas posteriores ah regresar al gimnasio después de una larga ausencia solo que en este caso mi cuerpo había estado ausente de el, todos estos meses había tenido miedo de que este día llegara, el día en que volviera ah estar a solas con un hombre, aunque mi corazón siempre deseo volver ah encontrarme de esta manera con Emmett, el padre de mi hijo , mi único y verdadero amor, cuando pude acostumbrarme ala luz me gire en todas direcciones y no pude encontrarlo por ningún lado, creo que se lo había tomado muy enserio cuando al final le había dicho que esto no cambiaba nada, pero que le podía hacer yo había dicho esas palabras después de que el se había portado tan dulce, me puse boca abrí los brazos eh intente relajarme si se había ido no tendría mas remedio que vestirme y buscar la manera de volver a casa. Y entonces lo escuche y esa sensación de adolecente enamorada regreso a mi.

-Creíste que te había abandonado.

-Tal vez si, no te pregunte pero tal vez tienes otras responsabilidades que atender el trabajo o algo así.

-Creo que debes en cuando uno puede permitirse ciertos placeres.

-Así que eso soy un placer que te tomaras debes en cuando.

-Rosalie, tal vez si bajaras la guardia esto sería más sencillo, vamos amor no te das cuenta de lo que siento aun por ti.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, y por ahora no quiero volverlo hacer.

-ok no te obligare a nada que tu no quiera, que te parece si mejor desayunamos.

-MMM debe confesar que tengo bastante hambre pero me angustia nuestro bebé nunca me había separado tanto de el.

-Llevas a penas unas horas lejos de el y ya te angustiaste.

-Es lógico Emmett es mi hijo lo mas importante en este mundo para mi, y tu eres su padre así que me resulta de lo mas estúpido me reproches extrañar a nuestro hijo.

-No te estoy reprochando nada solo quería que lo pensaras un poco, como crees que yo me siento al no verlo a diario, ah conformarme cuando tú tienes tiempo o te sientes con tolerancia de verme.

-Ahora me reclamas que no te deje estar con él, Emmett ya lo hablamos y creí que entendías.

-No Rose, entiendo que quieras protegerlo, pero yo quiero que tu entiendas lo difícil que es estar lejos de él, lejos de ambos de la que es mi familia, Rose te lo suplico dame una oportunidad, el pasado esta aclarado creo que sabes que nunca te engañe y que jamás lo aria tu para mi eres todo y no puedo pedirle más a la vida me permitió conocerte y me has dado un hijo hermoso, que otra cosa necesitas para convencerte de que los amo a ambos.

-y que quieres que haga dímelo, las cosas son así y no puedo cambiarlas.

-Por supuesto que puedes Rose, intentémoslo.

-Que quieres intentar.

-Ser una familia.

-no crees que es muy pronto para hablar de una familia.

-Entonces que te parece si intentamos salir de nuevo, déjame cuidarte, cuidarlos a ambos enamorarte de nuevo, que dices Rose quieres ser mi novia.

-Y no crees será raro para jugar esto de los novios.

-Tal vez, pero que te cuesta seguirme el juego.

-Ok está bien, en ese caso será mejor que desayunemos.

No estaba muy segura de a dónde nos llevaría este juego pero me sentía tan feliz de estar nuevamente a su lado, él se acercó a se colocó a mi lado y puso una charola entre ambos, nos colocamos medio acostados había un poco de todo, fruta, leche, café, jugo, un par de tostadas y pequeños tarros con mermelada de sabores eso me recordaba nuestro viaje.

-Que se te antoja princesa, no déjame corregirlo, princesa no mi reina jajaja.

-ok un paso a la ves de acurdo por ahora solo quiero comer un poco de fruta.

Él se acercó a mí y tomo pequeños trozos de kiwi aun recordaba lo que me gustaba había varios frutos rojos eh hiso lo mismo, de poco en poco hasta que termine el plato me encontraba satisfecha.

-Quieres un poco más, amor.

-No estoy satisfecha, solo tomare un poco de jugo.

Me levante para poder beber mejor sentándome de espaldas ah el, entonces sentí sus dedos acariciando mi espalda.

-Detente, me aras derramar el jugo.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero que dejes ese vaso y te acerques a mí.

No pude más que sonreír al sentir el calor de sus besos en mi nuca el me rodeo con sus piernas y continuo besándome era realmente deliciosos sus besos. Hacía que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo, me giro frente ah el. Y me entrelazo entre sus brazos me abrazo fuertemente. Dejó que me acurrucara entre sus brazos, antes de que continuáramos.

El me tomo desde la parte más baja de mi cintura y me acerco hacía en un movimiento rápido me coloco a horcajadas sobre él, me levanto ligeramente, para colocarme despacio y de poco sobre su miembro. No pude soltar un gemido cuando estuvo por completo dentro de mí, tomo mi cintura y comenzó a marcarme un ritmo acaricio mis pechos y mi espalda y cada movimiento yo no podía esperar contener los gemidos sentirme llena de vida, el comenzó a moverme más y más rápido hasta que toda mi columna comenzó a tensarse, y ambos soltamos un grito lleno de éxtasis y placer. Me deje caer sobre el para después el me acunara sobre su pecho, no entendía como era que nos habíamos perdido uno al otro por orgullo por miedo, miedo era el miedo que aun sentía.

-En que piensas pequeña.

-En lo mucho que disfruto estar a tu lado, pero que también nuestro hijo me necesita.

-En eso tienes razón.

Tomamos una ducha, rápida y salimos para poder ir al encuentro de nuestro bebe, al principio me extraño encontrar ropa limpia para mí pero después recordé lo fácil que era convencer a Alice para cosas del corazón seguramente estaba detrás de todo esto.

-Alice compro la ropa verdad eh hizo la cena , y preparo la casa verdad.

-No

-Te atreves a mentirte.

-Por supuesto que no, Alice no fue la única.

-Jasper, por todos los santos, mi hermano en mi contra, mi propio gemelo.

-No Jasper solo me ayudo a cuidar a nuestro bebé.

-Entonces quien más te ayudo.

-Criss.

-Debí a verlo pensado siempre le has gustado te adora haría cualquier cosas para complacerte jajaja creo que esta podría sentir celos.

-Lo ves me amas jajá.

Bromeamos de camino ah casa, pasamos por una tienda de regalos para comprar obsequios para nuestro bebe Emmett lleno el auto de juguetes y ropa , sabía que era demasiado pequeño para poder apreciar todo pero Emm estuvo realmente loco escogiendo todo.

-Te han gustado los presentes para nuestro pequeño.

-Por supuesto todo es muy lindo no creí que tuvieras tan lindo gusto.

-Es solo que tengo las motivaciones correctas tu y mi lindo hijo.

El camino fue rápido llegamos para darnos cuenta que no había nadie la casa estaba por completo vacía al principio me asuste, pero pronto me di cuenta que no había de que preocuparnos. Sobre la mesa había una nota de Alice.

" Salimos al zoológico no preocupéis besos "

Ali

-Así que tenemos la casa sola para nosotros.

-En que piensas eh.

Se acercó a mi lado y poso un dulce beso sobre mis labios después se alejó con esa sonrisa suya.


End file.
